The Devil Returns
by Imagine Anne Morgan
Summary: (A South Park/ First Wave crossover). Kitty Litter's (douche bag) prophecies start to make sense. The beast from the sky is coming and The Freedom Pals along with Mayor McDaniels and Officer Barbrady work to stop the threat before Mabus and the Gua invade the planet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

How had it come to this? She thought she had respect. She thought she was doing a good job as Mayor. She thought she could trust the people in the Chamber of Commerce and the police department. It took a failed election campaign to make her realise who her true friends were and as it turned out she didn't have many. She couldn't even trust Debbie Testaburger anymore. She couldn't stand to look at Mr. Mackey. She hated everyone on council because they turned against her.

She didn't want to think about the mayoral debates during her failed campaign. She still had nightmares about the angry crowd and the Molotov cocktails that forced her off stage before she could even respond to the questions that were asked.

She remained hidden beneath layers of blankets too ashamed to face the public. Losing the election and all her friends was one thing, but losing the election to a child's hand puppet was another. The only reason why Eric Cartman's plan worked is because he put cheese in all the drugs and alcohol and united the crime families in town. Friends and voters turned their backs on her in droves because they held her responsible for the increasing crime rate.

She spent her days in bed with the curtains drawn; crying and she drank just to cope. She was too embarrassed to look at her family even though they hadn't lost respect for her.

"Mary?" Barbrady returned from duty. He always came in to check on her. She thanked God that neither he nor Alex weren't involved in the cult The Freedom Pals exposed. "What's the matter sweetie?"

She looked at him with tear soaked eyes. She was worn. She was broken. She'd been locked away crying for days. "I hate this fucking town!" She sobbed heavily. She buried her face in her pillows. "I'm sorry George."

"What are you apologising for?" He asked with surprise.

"I-I'm sorry I fired you." Her whole body shook as she sobbed. The guilt overwhelmed her. She was adamant that this was karma paying her back for everything she'd done during the PC movement. "I'm sorry I treated you like crap."

"Mary." He lifted her up and held her in one of his big bear hugs. "You know I forgave you for that ages ago. I'm glad I never left town because I would've lost you and we wouldn't have the kids. I came back because I knew you were sorry. We were all fooled by the ads. It wasn't just you."

"I know you're still pissed about it George." She sobbed. "It's karma. I deserve this."

"No, no, no!" He pulled her up when she slumped in his lap. "I'm not pissed at you. I haven't been for a long time. I'm only pissed at Randy because he's not sorry about it like you are and he won't leave you alone."

"B-but I fucked you over for that stupid trend." She tried to pull away because she didn't deserve him, but he wouldn't let her. He held her close she could hear his heart beat.

"I love you Mary. Even when I was mad at you I still loved you." She cried herself to sleep in his arms. She was surprised she still had him after everything she said and did.

XXXX

"Is that her?" She was still getting to know people in town. She was perched on a roof watching a fat girl as she struggled to walk the block. Her new best friend Callgirl stood beside her.

"That's Heidi." Callgirl seemed disappointed, but she knew why. She used to be friends with Heidi Turner until she started going out with Eric Cartman.

"Why would anyone go out with Fat Ass?!" Kitty Litter grimaced with disgust.

"I've been asking myself that same question for a while girlfriend." Callgirl gave her their agreed upon signal and they jumped from the roof.

"Hello Heidi." Callgirl stood behind her. Heidi tried to run as fast as her flabby legs could carry her, but Kitty Litter intercepted her and pushed her towards Callgirl.

"What the fuck are you?" Heidi demanded angrily as she was glowering at Kitty Litter.

Callgirl and Kitty Litter pushed Heidi into the wall and demanded answers. Kitty Litter threatened to scratch up her face with her metal claws if Heidi refused to talk.

"What the fuck is this?" Heidi clamoured angrily. "This isn't right! You can't treat people like this!"

"What do you know about the election?" Kitty demanded. She had her cats on standby in case she needed them.

"W-what?" Heidi's eyes widened in fear. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kitty Litter grabbed Heidi by the collar of her shirt and shook her. "You knew about Cartman's plan to become Mayor of South Park! You knew about his stupid hand puppet and you did nothing to stop him!"

"I-I don't know anything about that!" Heidi desperately tried to deny the accusations.

"You're his girlfriend!" Callgirl shrieked, "Of course you knew about this!"

"He didn't tell me shit!" Heidi snarled. "Eric doesn't talk anymore. All that went away!"

Kitty Litter pinned Heidi to the wall behind her and angled her claws at Heidi's face. "You have about two seconds to start talking you fat bitch!"

"Okay! Okay! Heidi finally relented under pressure. "I-I wrote all of Mitch Conner's speeches and helped him prepare for the debates against McDaniels!"

"Keep talking bitch!" Kitty threatened to gouge Heidi's eye out and her cats were ready to pounce.

"Who threw the Molotov cocktails Heidi?" Callgirl demanded.

"I threw the first one to rile up the crowd and make them angry. Everyone else copied me."

"What happened to you Heidi?" Callgirl asked with bitter disappointment. "You used to be nice. Now you're just another Fat Ass."

"Stop acting like you're a fucking angel!" Heidi shouted with hostility. "You're a fucking bitch Callgirl and so are you Kitty!"

By the time they were finished with Heidi she was bruised, scratched and beaten. Callgirl fled the alley after beating her with her selfie sticks and Kitty Litter and her cats disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXX

"I see everyone is starting to wake up from their drunken binge." Alex mumbled as he noticed people in town were sobering up.

Barbrady patrolled the streets with him and was about to arrest a man for cheesing in public until the collar the cat was wearing shocked the man and the cat fled from him. They were hysterical over the man's confusion. "That's the third time I've seen that happen." Barbrady giggled.

"It doesn't seem to hurt the cats." Alex noticed the cat was unharmed when it ran from the man after its collar shocked him.

"Did you just film that?" Barbrady asked curiously.

"Maybe this video might cheer mom up a little." He was doubtful it would work. They were both worried about her. She was suicidally depressed and he knew Barbrady didn't like leaving her alone at the manor while he went on duty.

"It's not over yet." They jumped out of their skin because they weren't aware they were being watched.

"What are you talking about?" Barbrady asked when he spotted Kitty Litter in a nearby tree.

"Something else is coming." She warned them to stay on guard. "Something worse."  
"What could be worse than this?!" He asked incredulously. "Mom's fucking suicidal because of the little fat brat."

"It was his fat girlfriend who wrote all of Mitch Conner's speeches and encouraged the crowd to throw shit at your wife." She told Barbrady who was horrified to hear it.

"Heidi Turner?" They were horrified. She used to be such a sweet kid.

"It's not over yet." She warned them again. "Watch your backs. The beast from the sky is coming and the devil hides behind a familiar face."

Before they could get more information from her she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why does she have to be so fucking cryptic?" He scratched his head. They were both confused. Her riddles hurt his brain and he still hadn't figured out what her vague prophecies meant.

XXXX

It was the first time she had the window open since the little fat kid's plan was exposed to the town. She might be depressed, but she needed fresh air and this was the best way to get it without going outside. Her husband's old dog sat in her lap while she binged on Netflix.

"Mayor?" Her voice startled her. When she screamed Barney the dog looked at her like she had two heads.

"Jesus Christ kid!" She snapped at Kitty Litter. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"S-sorry." Kitty mumbled nervously.

She sighed heavily. Kitty Litter might be one of the best vigilantes in town along with Mysterion, but she always seemed shy and beaten down. She didn't blame the kid because she was one of the few people in town who knew who Kitty Litter really was. Her parents Janet and Dazza Holloway weren't very nice people. Knowing who her parents were she wasn't surprised that the kid preferred to sleep in the alley with the strays than go home.

"Do you need a break from your parents kid?" She asked as she sometimes let Katherine stay when she needed time away from them.

"I'm okay." She couldn't tell if Kitty Litter was lying or not. Kitty jumped from the window and gave her a phone with a pink cover on it. Sequins and her trademark logo adorned the cover.

"What's this for?" She asked curiously. The phone wasn't locked and it had no pass code so she could open it. Apps had already been downloaded for her to use.

"It's easier to contact me this way." Kitty Litter explained. "Call me if you need me."

Barbrady had just arrived when Kitty vanished. He looked out the window and then exchanged glances with her. "She keeps doing that. It's like Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Freedom Pals and Kitty Litter – who still hadn't decided if she wanted to join the team – gathered at the base in Token's basement.

"Were you girls able to get information from Heidi Turner?" Captain Diabetes asked.

"It was Heidi who wrote Mitch Conner's speeches and she threw the Molotov cocktails at the mayor." Callgirl explained to their horror.

"Jesus Christ!" Toolshed exclaimed. "Heidi used to be nice. Now she's just a fat bitch."

"Poor McDaniels." Tupperware felt sorry for her. They all did. "She didn't deserve this shit."

"How is she by the way?" Human Kite asked curiously. "She hasn't been out in public since we told the town what Fat Ass was doing."

"She's suicidally depressed." She explained. "I spoke to her last night."

"S-she l-l-let you s-see her?" Fastpass stuttered in amazement.

"She sometimes lets me stay with them when I need a break from my parents." She told the group.

"Wow!" Toolshed exclaimed. "Even the mayor knows your parents suck."

"Where are you staying?" The Shadow asked as they could tell she had been sleeping rough.

"T-the alley." She mumbled to the floor with embarrassment. She hated her mother and preferred the company of stray cats. She hated going home.

"Stay at my house." The Shadow ignored her protests and insistence that she could take care of herself. "My parents are making pot roast for dinner and pancakes for breakfast."

"Okay." She couldn't decline the offer of a decent meal especially since she got caught shoplifting the other day. Fortunately it was only Barbrady responding to the call and he bought her the candy bar and let her off with a warning.

After the meeting concluded she disappeared to get some stuff from home. The Freedom Pals were looking for a way to keep a constant watch on the crime families in town. Little did they know her customized collars she put on all the cats in town also contained a small camera. That and her ability to communicate with the cats was where she got her Intel from. She had one stop to make before she went to Dovahkiin's house.

XXXX

She had the house locked in her sight. She knew it was the right address because it was in the same street as Dovahkiin's house. She'd also played at his house before. She hated playing with Eric Cartman because the game always had to go his way and he charged the other kids – especially Butters and Kenny – money to play. She hated him since she first met him. He even accused her of copying his superhero trademark when cats and coons weren't the same thing.

She hid in a tree and waited for Fat Ass to go inside. When the coast was clear she jumped to the ground and summoned Mr. Kitty to her side. Not only could she talk to the cats she could control them and she had summoned them to aide her in a fight before.

Mr. Kitty sat in her lap and immediately started purring. She learned from him that the only reason he stayed at the Cartman house was so Liane wouldn't be lonely. He liked Ms. Cartman more than Fat Ass who treated poor Mr. Kitty like crap.

"Hey Mr. Kitty." She scratched him behind the ear and gave him a handmade pink collar to wear. The collar not only meant that no one would be able to cheese from Mr. Kitty it also meant that she could spy on Cartman. She put a tiny camera in the tag which she had custom made to resemble her Kitty symbol. All collars had her trademark initials on them.

She giggled because even if Fat Ass noticed the sequined collar he wouldn't be able to remove it. The collar would shock him without hurting Mr. Kitty. The collars also shocked people who attempted to cheese from any cat that was wearing one.

She called this new security system Kittycam and she checked the monitors on her phone and laptop to see if it was working. Her laptop was old and it started to lag after her mother threw it against the wall in a fit of drunken rage, but she got the footage on her phone and it worked just fine. She could see and hear anything Mr. Kitty could. She smirked because now she was ahead of Cartman and would be able to catch him out if he tried anything again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kitty." She felt sorry for his poor cat. "But you gotta spy on that fat dick for me." He spent several minutes purring in her lap before she sent him on his way.

XXXX

"What happened?" Leah Hughes asked with concern when she saw the state of her eye.

"I hadn't been home in a week and my mum's pissed at me." She mumbled to the floor. She was embarrassed because she came away from the argument with a black eye.

"Oh God!" Leah turned to her husband who was sitting on the couch. "Denny! Get the first aid kit!"

The Hughes family were nice people. Kat liked playing with Dovahkiin and his little sister Lacey. They let her stay in their downstairs apartment so she had privacy.

"Geez!" Denny exclaimed after she'd had three helpings of pot roast. "Do you even eat at home kid?"

"My mum burns everything she cooks and my parents eat all our frozen food. I don't really get much food. They spend their money on drugs and booze." She told them.

Denny and Leah exchanged glances and silently agreed to call Chief Barbrady after the kids had gone to bed.

XXXX

"We need to determine whether or not they're fit to be parents." He got the call in the middle of the night. Leah Hughes informed him that Katherine had returned home after breakfast that morning. He called Mr. Adams from child services to his office after he became concerned for Katherine Holloway's welfare.

"Sir!" Yates shouted over the radio. "We need back up now!"

He still didn't trust Yates after what he did during the mayoral election and he found out about his cult. He lost respect for him when he found out he wanted his wife out of office.

"Handle it yourself!" He snapped. He had little patience for most cops on the force. The only one he could trust was his stepson Alex.

"It's the Holloways Sir." Yates explained. "It's getting ugly out here!"

Barbrady sighed. "Where are you?"The Holloways were becoming a problem in town and the number of reported home invasions and robberies had increased since they moved to South Park. Small wonder their child would rather sleep in the alley. They were horrible people.

"We're at the Holloway's house Sir!"Yates explained urgently. "The mother and the kid are brawling. It's worse than the McCormicks."

"Gee whiz!"He dragged Mr. Adams from child services to the address with him. When they got there Janet and Katherine Holloway were at each other's throats. Their thick Australian accents made it hard for him to understand what was being said so he had no idea what the fighting was about. This couldn't continue and sooner or later Katherine would end up in foster care. He took pity on the kid because it reminded him of his own terrible childhood.

He put himself between them and tased Janet Holloway. Once she was subdued she was arrested. He never understood why parents could treat their children like crap. Especially not since he became a father.

"What the fuck did I do?!"Janet screamed when the pain from the taser gun subsided.

"She punched me as soon as I got home!"Katherine told them. The little girl was pissed and none of the cops wanted to go near her when she was angry. He could understand why. Not only did she look like his wife she had Mary's feisty attitude.

"She fucking started it!"Janet screamed at them. Her mother was drunk and belligerent.

Based on what Katherine told Denny and Leah Hughes he ordered the cops to search the house for drugs. Katherine's father Dazza Holloway was arrested for assaulting a police officer after he punched Foley in the face and they were both charged with drug possession when they found marijuana, crack, drug paraphernalia and stolen money and valuables in the house.

"Take those two to the holding cells!"He demanded.

"I'm fine."Katherine insisted when he looked at her with concern.

"Come on kid. You're going to the hospital."She bitched about it the whole way. They might not be related or even the same nationality, but Katherine was just like Mary.

XXXX

She hadn't been out in public much since her failed election campaign and the little fat kid's scheme was exposed to the town. She felt exposed as all eyes were on her. People looked surprised to see her, but quickly looked away when she caught them staring at her. She wanted to go home. She was nervous to approach people. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. The only reason she'd left the house was because she hadn't seen Katherine Holloway in two days. Her husband let the kid stay with them after the callout. After a fight between Katherine and her nephew Pete the kid left in the middle of the night. She was staying with them while her parents were in jail and child services investigated the Holloways.

"Mary?" A familiar voice asked with surprise.

She jumped out of her skin because she wasn't expecting anyone to approach her or at least she hoped they wouldn't. "S-Sharon?" She was embarrassed to face her. She refused to check Coonstagram or any other social media websites because she didn't want to read about her friends turning against her. She didn't know how Sharon had voted during the election or if she could still be considered a friend.

"Are you okay Mary?" Sharon asked with genuine concern.

She thought she should ask since Sharon had her son with her. "Y-you haven't seen Katherine Holloway have you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't." Sharon asked Stan if he'd seen her when she explained the situation.

"God damn her parents suck!" Stan Marsh sighed with exasperation. "Try Kenny's house."

She sighed. She hated looking at the McCormick's property and it wasn't because it was an ugly eyesore that was never maintained because they lived below the poverty line. The ruins of SoDoSoPa were a constant reminder of the mistake that almost cost her the relationship she had with her husband. It almost tore her family apart.

A pang of guilt jabbed her when they arrived at the SoDoSoPa ruins. Sharon wanted to help her find Katherine, so she came with her along with Sharon's son Stan.

"Mary?" Sharon asked with concern when she saw the tears rolling down her face.

She wiped them away with her sleeve. "N-nothing." She mumbled meekly as she knocked on the door.

Carol McCormick was surprised to see her when she answered the door. She noticed the flicker of rage in Carol's face. "What do you want? I'm not letting you put another hipster lofts around my Goddamn house!"

It stung, but she deserved it. Her mistake ruined the McCormick's lives as well and had torn a lot of families apart. "I-I'm looking for Katherine Holloway. She was supposed to be staying with me, but I haven't seen her in two days."

"KENNY!" Carol hollered. She called him again because Kenny didn't respond right away. "KENNY! Get your ass out here now!"

"What?!" Kenny mumbled angrily when he finally emerged from his room.

"Where's that little girlfriend of yours. Mayor's looking for her." Carol demanded loudly.

"I haven't seen Kat since yesterday." Kenny shrugged. "Check the alley."

"Wait a minute?" Stan Marsh pulled Kenny aside, but they could still hear their conversation. "You're going out with Kat? Since when dude?"

"Since she helped me take out the vamp kids and saved my sister." Kenny explained.

She ran for the alley leaving them behind. She hoped she could find Katherine. No kid should feel safer sleeping in the street than at home.

XXXX

"Katherine?" She knew she was here as there were a lot of stray cats in the alley. She always seemed to notice more cats in the neighbourhood when ever Kitty Litter was around.

"Mayor?" She sat up. She was napping inside an old box with her cats. She was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on kid." She scooped her up and carried Katherine to her SUV. "I'm too involved now to ignore this. And I'm not letting you sleep in the street kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What's wrong Kat?" Dovahkiin Hughes asked with concern. They were playing in the Mayor's backyard. She continued to stay with them as McDaniels assured her she wasn't a burden and she wasn't about to let her sleep in the street. The Mayor even allowed her to have her friends over for the afternoon. Along with Dovahkiin Hughes, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Bebe, Wendy, Scott, Jimmy, Timmy, Craig, Tweek, Token, Red, Lola, Esther, Annie and Nicole had joined her for a pool party.

"Something's not right." She said solemnly and sighed heavily. The water in the pool was cold so she only dipped her feet in. She was on edge. She hardly slept as her vague prophecy kept her awake most nights. She still didn't know what it meant. _The beast from the sky is coming. The Devil hides behind a familiar face. UNITE OR DIE!_

"At least the first graders aren't around to pee in this pool." Kyle said as he frolicked in the water along with Stan, Kenny, Craig, Bebe and Token. Craig was trying to coax Tweek to get in the water. His comments interrupted her train of thought.

"Come on honey! The water's great." He even splashed water at him in an attempt to win him over.

"No way man!" Tweek shook his head. "The water's too cold."

"Forget it Kenny I'm not getting in." Being Australian she wasn't used to the bitter cold in Colorado. This would be the last opportunity to go swimming for the year before winter set in, but she was too chicken shit to get in despite Kenny insisting she'd get used to the water once she was in. The winter season in Sydney was never this cold. She shivered in an old bathing suit which had the Australian flag on it. She wished she didn't have to make her Bogan heritage so obvious, but it was the only pair of swimmers she had. She envied her girlfriends because they had better swimmers than she did.

"You guys are being babies." She glared at Craig as he was still trying to get Tweek to get in the pool. She flipped Craig off and ignored him when he returned the favour.

Token quickly changed the subject. "What are we going to do about Fat Ass? That dick has to pay for what he's done."

"That fat piece of shit will never learn his lesson no matter how many times we bash him." She grumbled bitterly. She'd hit him so many times she'd lost count.

"What are you kids talking about?" Mayor McDaniels asked when she set a tray of snacks down on a table for them to share. The platters she brought out included sandwiches, pizza, hot pockets, KFC chicken and fries, potato chips, Cheesy Poofs, Snacky Cakes, freshly baked cookies along with fruit and cheese and pitchers of cordial and lemonade. The food looked good and she was hungry, but feeling homesick she wished for sausage rolls, meat pies, and a glass of hot Milo, vegemite on toast, chocolate crackles and honey joys. Homesickness for Australia wasn't going to stop her eating the food in front of her. She never went hungry when she stayed with Mayor McDaniels and she was starting to get used to the American snacks and food that didn't exist in Australia.

"Fat Ass." She replied as McDaniels rolled her eyes with disgust.

"That little fat brat ruined me." McDaniels snapped bitterly. She didn't blame her for feeling scorned. He was the reason why almost all her friends and the town turned against her. She could see that the Mayor had lost Faith in a lot of people. She wasn't surprised that the Mayor refused to watch TV that wasn't Netflix. Other politicians even her rivals were talking about her election loss. They no longer took her seriously as a politician. McDaniels had become a joke to them and she couldn't predict how long it would take for all of this to blow over.

"Why don't we send him away?" Craig suggested after he pulled his panicky boyfriend into the cold water. Tweek squealed and hurried as fast as he could to get away from the icy water.

"I said I didn't want to go in! Argh!" He twitched nervously and dried off so he could warm up.

"We could FedEx him to Scottsdale like we did to Mike Makowski when they were stealing our style and people couldn't tell the fucking diff between Goths and those posers." Henrietta Biggle suggested. Pete McDaniels also had his friends over and they were on good terms with her friends Stan Marsh and Dovahkiin Hughes who were both honorary Goths. The Goth kids sat around the pool smoking, drawing, Firkle was playing with a pocket knife and reading their spell books.

"Nah." She shook her head. "Send him to one of the Bogan towns in Australia. The housos will take care of him. They won't take his shit."

"What's a houso?" Butters asked with confusion. No one had heard the term before.

"Aussie slang for people who live in government housing." She explained. Nonetheless they still looked at her like she had two heads.

"Sometimes I don't understand what you say Kat. It makes no sense." Wendy passed her a soda when she asked for it.

"Why do you call it a cantaloupe when it's a fucking rockmelon?" Kat shrugged. "Every country has their own terms for things. He won't last long in Blacktown."

"What about my hometown?" Dovahkiin suggested. "We could send him to Saginaw, Michigan."

"Scottsdale, Blacktown, Saginaw. I don't care where you send him I just want him out of my town!" McDaniels snapped coldly.

"I got banished for less than anything Cartman has done." Stan said as he recalled his own experiences because he didn't care about an election between a douche and a turd. At McDaniels' behest Dovahkiin called his friends in Saginaw to let them know they would be expecting an asshole called Eric Cartman within days. "Teach him a lesson." He said before hanging up.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" McDaniels shouted when she noticed Eric Cartman climbing over her fence. He was in his bathing suit and carried a towel over his shoulders. He insisted on joining the other kids for an afternoon of swimming.

"Someone has sand in their vagina." Cartman sneered at McDaniels who looked angry enough to whoop his ass back to the stone ages. The smirk plastered on his flabby face became wider when he relished in taunting McDaniels to see if he could push her to breaking point. They could all see it. They weren't stupid and they knew what he was doing. He didn't care. He enjoyed watching her suffer.

"You're not welcome here Fat Ass and no one wants to be in your franchise or play with you anymore after you butt fucked the town!" She wanted to punch him. He'd embarrassed her before and she still felt humiliated whenever she remembered what he did to her.

"No hard feelings about Casa Bonita huh Kat?" He smirked thinking she was stupid enough to let him near her or her friends.

"I _said_ get off my property!" McDaniels demanded angrily. The more Cartman ignored her the angrier she became.

"The fuck are you doing?" Dovahkiin intercepted him when he tried to get to the food platters McDaniels had set up for the kids which didn't include him.

"I just wanted some of the hot pockets and don't be a KFC hog!" Cartman snarled at Dovahkiin.

"Why? So you can eat the skin off every piece of chicken? You weren't invited to come here so get the fuck out!" Kenny shouted at Cartman.

"We're not friends! No one here is friends with you! You can't just do this shit and expect everyone to be okay with it because we're all pissed at you!" She shouted at Cartman.

"Yeah!" The kids shouted simultaneously.

"Why not let bygones be bygones?" He looked at Mayor McDaniels and expected her to okay with him on her property.

"You little bastard!" She was hurt and angry. She was still incredibly bitter after his plot to take over South Park was exposed and it made national news. She couldn't even regain respect in her own political arena much less anywhere else thanks to Eric Cartman. "You fucking ruined me!"

"But Kat is my friend." Cartman smirked and Dovahkiin pushed him away from the table of snacks when he tried to reach for the bowl of Cheesy Poofs.

She glowered at him with disgust. She hated him with every fibre of her being. She got up and screamed in his face. She wanted him to know how much she hated him. "We're not friends. We're never going to be friends. I fucking hate you!"

Cartman made a terrible mistake when he struck her across the face. She pushed him over and they were on the ground exchanging blows. The Goth kids filmed the fight on their phones.

"Fuck him up Kitty!" Butters egged her on along with the other kids who were cheering for her. She thought he would've learned by now that it was always a mistake to hit an Australian Bogan.

"Oh gee whiz!" Chief Barbrady returned from work and broke up the fist fight. He only separated them so he could place Cartman under arrest.

"What are you arresting me for? She started it!" Cartman tried to resist his arrest.

"Get him out of here George!" McDaniels demanded angrily. "I don't want to see that little fat turd near my house or my office building ever again!"

"You really need to clean that sand out of your vagina Mayor." Cartman mumbled as Barbrady dragged him away.

"That little brat is going to Saginaw, Michigan first thing tomorrow morning!" McDaniels ordered as Barbrady took Cartman to the local jail.

"Okie dokey!" Barbrady had Denny Hughes – who'd come with him to see McDaniels – assist him in bringing Cartman in as the little fat kid continued to resist arrest.

"Now we can have some fun." Scott Malkinson said as he took a slice of pizza from the tray. They all agreed that things were better when Cartman wasn't around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Cheesing in South Park has gone down Mary." Barbrady announced over dinner. "Hardly anyone does it anymore."

She was surprised. "How?"

"It must be the Kittycam collars I put on all the cats in town." She had a large plate of pot roasted beef in front of her. She loved staying with the Mayor and her family because she never went hungry and she was never cold. They always gave her extra blankets when she asked for them. She was from Sydney and it just didn't get this cold. She'd never seen snow before she moved to South Park. "I still don't know if they work, but people will still try and cheese from the poor cats."

Barbrady started laughing. And everyone looked at him like he had two heads.

"What's so funny George?" McDaniels asked curiously. She cocked her brow at him. Barbrady showed her a video on his phone that depicted a man in the street getting shocked when he tried to cheese from a cat. The cat was wearing one of her handmade collars. McDaniels started laughing hysterically. No one had heard her laugh like that since the election run with Mitch Conner and Cartman's plan was exposed to the town.

"I guess my prototype works." She shrugged and took extra helpings of roast beef and vegetables.

"You found a way to stop people from cheesing?" Pete seemed surprised and impressed.

"I hate cheesing. I _had_ to find a way to stop it. The cats don't like it. They feel violated when people do that to them." She explained her prototype in detail.

"How do you know the cats don't like people cheesing from them?" Pete asked incredulously. She realised she hadn't explained her powers to them.

"I can talk to cats. It's one of my powers." She explained. "My parents think I'm insane." She left most of the details out. The reason why she didn't want her parents to know about her powers.

She was young when she first noticed her abilities and realised she wasn't like the other children. She didn't make friends at school and she spent most of her time with stray cats. The three cats she had were strays she picked up off the streets of Blacktown. Her mother stumbled across her talking to cats and called her a witch. She didn't want people to see her kid talking to animals like they were people. In response to this the Holloways sent her to a psych ward where doctors conducted a series of humiliating tests and experiments on her in a bid to find the source of her power and suppress her powers so she couldn't use them. She was admitted to the psych ward when she was five and didn't leave until she was seven. It was a time in her life she didn't like talking about.

"Any information on the crime gangs you get from the cats would be useful for the police department." Barbrady said as he sipped on a glass of beer. "You're already a junior detective."

"Y-you guys don't think I'm insane?" She asked surprised. She'd just told them she can talk to cats and that she was cat-like in personality and mannerisms and they weren't phased to hear it. In fact, they acted like it was normal.

Barbrady shook his head. "No. You're with the Freedom Pals aren't you?"

"Not really." She hadn't decided if she wanted to join The Freedom Pals, but she did work with them sometimes. "I work with them, but I haven't joined yet."

"Those kids have superpowers too you know." Barbrady shrugged. "Besides, weird is normal here."

"I've never had friends before." She explained. "I'm still deciding if I want to join."

XXXX

"Assholes!" He grumbled when he made it to the privacy of his squad car. He couldn't trust his colleagues since they betrayed his mother and their racist cult were exposed. "Argh!" He screamed and jumped out of his skin. He didn't think there was anyone else in his squad car. "Goddamnit Kitty! You scared the shit out of me!"  
"Sorry." He could tell she'd been hiding in the backseat for a while.

"What is it?" He worried about the kid especially since the last callout to her place and she and her mother were at each other's throats.

"Someone is going for your mum's old position at City Hall." She looked as though she'd seen the end of the world.

"Mitch Conner?" He asked apprehensively. Eric Cartman better not be planning to take over the town again.

Kitty shook her head. "No, it's not someone we know. Just someone we don't want in that position of power. The Devil hides behind a familiar face."

"You don't know who? If it's not the fat kid then who?" He wanted to know. He wanted straight answers. Why did she have to speak in riddles?

"It's not Fat Ass because we sent him away." She explained.

"Sent him away?" He cocked his brow. "Where?"

"Saginaw, Michigan. Dovahkiin's friends are teaching him a lesson." She giggled.

"Now we just need to send Randy Marsh away." He grumbled with hostility. He still resented Randy for destroying the town, firing him and hurting his mother. He wanted him banished.

Kitty Litter dropped a phone in his lap. The cover was her trademark symbol adorned with red sequins. "What's this?" He asked as he looked through the phone. It was unlocked so he could set his own password and apps had already been downloaded for him to use. The only number on it was the number for the phone she used in her superhero work. It wasn't her personal one.

"It's not over yet." She warned him. "Be careful who you trust and watch your back McDaniels." She disappeared in a puff of smoke before he could ask her anything else.

"Dude!" Her cryptic riddles hurt his brain.

XXXX

"Where does Kitty get her Intel from?" Butters wondered out loud as they lay around Starks Pond. Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Scott, Dovahkiin, Token, Craig, Tweek, Wendy and Clyde were sitting on rocks fishing, reading and dipping their toes into the cool water. Jimmy played his flute and Timmy sat next to Kyle with his wheel chair behind him. Usually when they were together it was for Freedom Pals Business, so it was nice to be out of costume and in normal clothes. They all enjoyed the normalcy of lying around the pond doing nothing.

"Timmy!" Timmy interjected loudly.

"At least there aren't any gay wad bikers to ruin our nice time." Kyle smiled and watched the dragonfly hovering above his face.

"I wondered that too." Token was skipping rocks along the pond. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. "Where _does_ Kitty get her Intel from? She's always two steps ahead of us."

"Kenny?" He looked at Kenny who wasn't wearing his orange parker. He'd taken it off and was using it as a cushion while he sat on a rock nearby concentrating on catching dinner for his family. He wore an orange shirt and brown shorts. His mop of blonde hair had grown since he'd seen it last.

"I don't think she'd like it if I told you." He knew Kenny was holding something back and he was determined to find out what.

"My cats tell me everything I need to know." Kat answered his question before he could get the answer out of Kenny. She giggled when she scared them. They didn't know she was watching them.

"Goddamnit Kitty! You scared the shit out of me!" He grumbled. He jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice.

"Sorry." He wished he could teleport because she was beside him and sat between him and Kenny when she reappeared.

"What do you mean the cats tell you?" Clyde asked curiously. They were all interested.

He wanted to know too. He still didn't know the full extent of Kat's abilities and he didn't think Kenny did either and Kat was his girlfriend.

"It's one of my powers." She changed out of costume and he noticed her civilian clothes were tattered and torn. Even Kenny's clothes were newer than what she had on.

"What?" She noticed him staring at her and she wasn't impressed. He scooted away from her when she scowled at him. It reminded him of Mayor McDaniels whenever they got in trouble from her. She scared him.

"I've got some old coats, jeans, shirts and cute dresses you can have if you want them Kat." Wendy interjected.

"Okay." Kenny gave Kat his parker as soon as she started shivering. "God! How can you stand the cold?!"

He shrugged. "It's Colorado dude, w-we're used to it."

"I-it doesn't snow in Sydney Kat?" Butters asked curiously. None of the guys seemed to know much about Australia.

"Not Sydney." She shook her head. "I've never seen snow before I moved here."

"Your kitty powers?" Butters changed the subject again. "Can you talk to other animals? W-would you be able to know what my minions are saying?"

"No." She shook her head. "It only works on cats; I don't hear anything from other animals. I tried talking to dogs once and it didn't work."

"Whoa dude! You are a cat." He noticed her eying the fish in the pond like a hungry cat. She was on her hands and knees about to pounce.

"Dude! You splashed me!" Kyle whined when she dove into the pond. When she emerged she held two fish in each hand.

"Don't be such a baby!" She filled his hat with cold water and dumped it on Kyle's head. He wasn't the only one who found it funny when Kyle squealed like a girl.

"My mom's gonna be pissed at me now!" She ignored Kyle and dropped the fish she caught into the bucket of water he provided.

He was stunned because he'd been at the pond for an hour and hadn't caught anything. "How do you do that dude?"

"I'm a cat." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around Kenny.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with her dude?" He changed the subject. He only found out about them when he was helping the mayor look for her.

"Since I helped Kenny's sister at Casa Bonita." She had Kenny's parker wrapped around her to keep warm.

"We told you not to eat the burrito dude." Dovahkiin reeled in a big fish and added it to another bucket of water.

She plucked another fish from the pond and dropped into the bucket next to him. He was stunned because she didn't need a rod or bait. She stalked her prey and grabbed them out of the water when they weren't expecting it with her bare hands.

"I thought you were a boy when you first moved here Kat." Clyde and everyone else in town thought she was a boy. She had short hair and wore boy's clothes. No one knew she was a girl until she grew her hair out and started wearing pink to school.

"Yeah." Token giggled. "You sure had Fat Ass fooled." They roared with hysterical laughter.

"That was so funny." Dovahkiin laughed hysterically. "Especially since Stick of Truth was a boy's only game."

"I always thought you had big raisins for a boy Kat." They're laughter died down when she scowled at Clyde and her hands curled into fists. "What?"

"My parents made me cut my hair and wear boy's clothes so they wouldn't find me." She told them the details of how she wound up moving to South Park.

"When you say "they?" You mean like the government?" Dovahkiin asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I beat up the Comancheros in Sydney and tipped the cops off about a large shipment of drugs coming into Sydney Harbour."

"Fellas? What's a Comanchero?" Butters asked and Token shrugged.

"They're just a stupid biker gang." Kat explained. "I didn't have my Kitty costume or a mask so they have me on CCTV and they know who I am."

"You don't think they'll find you do you?" Kenny asked nervously.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I hope not. I like this town."

"Y-y-y-you l-l-li-i-ke this town?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"Beats Blacktown." She plucked another large fish from the pond and dropped it into his bucket. "I like the snow even though it's cold."

"What's wrong dude?" Kyle asked as he was trying to dry his hat. They all noticed she was worried.

"S-something's coming." She looked at the sky with a sense of dread. "Something bad."

"What's coming?" Craig asked as he looked at the sky.

They were all feeling it. The same looming sense of dread hung in the air. There was no way they could ever be prepared for it. All they could do was work as the Freedom Pals when they needed to and just hang out and be kids in their down time when they weren't at school. Craig brought a propane stove and Kat and Kenny made a tray of baked fish for lunch.

"The beast from the sky."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Looking at the sky she knew something was off. Perhaps this was the "beast" the kid was talking about. She knew the signs. Her eldest daughter lived in Moore, Oklahoma. Otherwise known as Tornado Alley. Anticipating a complete rebuild of South Park she took Kitty Litter's advice and started to take her power back. She contacted her son-in-law who as a fire fighter could assist with the clean up. She also made sure she had access to funding. Funding was dwindling again. It only took minutes on the phone blackmailing President Garrison to gain the money she needed.

She sighed. It wasn't ready yet, but she could've used it. They were in the process of building a bunker beneath the town to use in case of an emergency such as this one. It was months from completion and once finished it would serve the same purpose as South Park. A town below the ground.

People would have to make use of their basements. Jimbo had a bomb shelter as did the Blacks. They both volunteered to shelter as many people as possible. She already had her son-in-law Val and his team on standby along with her daughter Annie. They were waiting in Denver. She had to wait out the storm before she could contact them again.

She sighed with exasperation. It was cramped as she waited out the storm in Jimbo's bomb shelter along with the Marsh family, the McCormicks and the Holloways. She also had six children with her including her son Alex, his wife Keisha and their two children. Once the storm passed she would tell her husband. She wanted her own bomb shelter.

To make matters worse an Australian woman who went by Janet Holloway was antagonising her and looking for a fight. She wished she'd give it a rest. She made herself look stupid and embarrassed her young daughter Katherine. She still couldn't believe how much this kid looked like her. Long blue hair, blue eyes and freckles. She had green eyes. That was the only difference between them. She looked just like Katherine as a child. It wasn't just looks, but attitude. That kid was feisty and took care of herself because her worthless parents wouldn't.

"We should've taken Linda's offer to use their bomb shelter." She whispered to her husband after Janet tried to throw a punch.

"This isn't the time or the place." Alex snapped at Janet. He threatened her with his taser.

She noticed Janet's daughter moving away from her parents. She wanted to sit with the other children. Her mother smacked her across the back of the head. "Stop that! I'll lock you outside if you keep it up!" Janet shouted at her.

Jimbo gaped at Janet. "We're not locking the kid outside with a tornado! The fuck's wrong with you!"

"Don't tell me how to discipline my feral kid!" Janet snapped at Jimbo.

"Feral?" She exchanged glances with her husband and son.

"Fuck you!" She couldn't understand them when mother and daughter started shouting at each other. She only heard Katherine screaming "oi cunt!" and "fuck you scrag!"

Sick of the fighting and yelling Barbrady separated them. Katherine was allowed to play monopoly with the other kids while Barbrady and Alex stood guard to stop the Holloways fighting people for no reason. The next hour passed with the adults sitting in silence while the children played board games.

XXXX

When it was safe to emerge the whole town was levelled to the ground. She thanked God for the funding they got from President Garrison. She blackmailed Garrison into giving them a life time of city funding before he blew up Canada.

"At least we can afford to fix this shit." She said as her son-in-law Val and his team arrived to assist with the clean up.

"I heard you guys got funding from the President." One of Val's team mates said as they surveyed the damage.

"Garrison is South Park's bitch." Stan Marsh said as his friends started laughing hysterically.

"Mary?!" Randy Marsh stormed up to her with fierce determination. "I want my house replaced and we can start again with the gentrification project!"

"Isn't this the jackass who's supposed to be locked up in the psych ward?" Val asked curiously.

She didn't get the chance to respond once Kitty Litter appeared in a branch of one of the last standing trees in town. "Stop being a jackass Mr. Marsh!"

"Stay out of this kid. It's grown up business." Randy snapped at Kitty Litter who responded with rolling her eyes at him.

Val looked at her. "Does that kid remind you of anyone?"

"You asked what I was like when I was a kid once." Val nodded a reply. "She's up there in the tree." There was no other way to explain it. As a child she was just like Kitty Litter and the similarities still scared her.

Randy started bickering with Kitty Litter about why the gentrification project was necessary. "We can make South Park better."

"The tornado got rid of all that stuff for a reason. No one cares arsehole!" Kitty Litter snapped at Randy.

She used their argument as an excuse to leave, but Randy grabbed her arm to prevent her from going anywhere. Offended she yanked her arm away from him. "We're done! We're rebuilding the town the way it was before I let you bring the stupid Whole Foods to town!"

"You're not the mayor anymore!" Randy reminded her. "You lost your election to a child's hand puppet."

She was embarrassed when she realised that Val's cleanup crew didn't know what they were fighting about. Her face turned red when he waved his hand in her face impersonating Mitch Conner. She was surprised that no one on the cleanup crew was laughing like she thought they would. "You son of a bitch!"

"Why don't you spread your legs Mary? Do something you're good at!" He taunted her. She was already broken. She didn't need this shit.

"Why don't you have another drink jackass?!" She shouted at Randy.

"Speak for yourself Mary." He shrugged. He wasn't the only one in town who drank.

Before she could respond her son-in-law interjected the fighting and led her away.

XXXX

"Stop being a jackass and leave the mayor alone!" Kitty Litter shouted at his father. She refused to come down from her tree.

"I told you to stay out of this kid!" Randy snapped at her. "Where are your parents?"

"None of your business." He knew Kitty wouldn't tell his dad who her parents where.

"Dad don't!" He warned him not to. But his father didn't listen as he gathered up some rocks and aimed them at Kitty Litter.

"What's she gonna do? Beat me up?" He was obviously too drunk at the time and didn't remember that both Kitty Litter and Captain Diabetes kicked his ass. The first two rocks he threw missed her.

"Dude!" Officer McDaniels was disgusted. "The fuck's wrong with you Marsh? She's just a little kid!"

"She's an obnoxious little brat." He threw another rock. It missed Kitty Litter, but hit one of the cats she had with her and knocked the animal out of the tree.

"Dad?!" He backed away nervously knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Back off Marsh!" Even Officer McDaniels was trying to warn him.

"Stay out of it Wonderboy!" Randy pushed him away.

"Don't call me that!" Officer McDaniels spat back at Randy who ignored him.

"Oh my God!" He buried his face in his arm with embarrassment. "You are so fucking stupid it's unbelievable."

Randy ignored them and aimed another rock at Kitty Litter who was pissed enough to rip his face off. "Come on kid! What are you gonna do?"

Kitty caught the rock Randy threw at her and threw it back. It hit his father in the head and as Randy fell to the ground Kitty Litter lunged out of her tree and tackled Randy to the ground when he tried to get up again. She disappeared with her cats only after she'd beaten Randy to a pulp and shredded his face with her claws.

He couldn't help himself and roared with hysterical laughter along with Officer McDaniels and the police department who witnessed the fight.

"It's not funny." His dad sulked in true Randy fashion as Kitty Litter had bruised his ego.

"I told you not to mess with her dad." He reminded Randy between fits of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

She was amazed by how quickly the town was rebuilt. They decided to keep some of the nice restaurants but beyond that any remnants of the Ads and the PC progressive movement were gone. They rebuilt the PC frat house, but PC Principal and its members had mellowed out and weren't as pushy as they had been in the past. The McCormicks were glad to see the SoDoSoPa ruins gone and Carol McCormick had forgiven McDaniels for her part in the revamp project on the condition she promised to leave her house alone.

"How did you guys get money from President Garrison?" She asked as she sat in Kenny's room with Karen in her lap as they helped her put the phone cases together. They busied themselves gluing felt and sequins to a phone case for her project.

Kenny giggled. "Garrison is South Park's bitch. We know all his dirty secrets so we get whatever we want."

"You guys blackmail Garrison?" She cocked her brow at him. She wasn't surprised. She overheard McDaniels on the phone threatening to go to the press if Garrison didn't cough up funding money.

"He used to be our teacher. If he weren't president he'd still be our teacher." Kenny explained as he picked strings of glue off his gloves. Kenny quickly prank called Garrison to prove his point. After a couple of minutes on the phone and calling Garrison a 'little bitch president' his family now had extra money.

"Wow!" She was impressed and found it amusing. The town of South Park had Garrison by the balls.

"At least we don't have to worry about any major disasters for a while." Karen said with relief.

"The beast from the sky is gone, right Kat?" He hoped for good news. So did Karen.

She sighed because she couldn't lie. "That tornado wasn't the beast from my dreams. That was just a scary storm. The monster from my dream is scarier than that."

XXXX

She was looking forward to it. Her embarrassing election campaign showed her who her real friends were. She didn't have many left. Surprisingly, Sharon Marsh – the wife of a man she now despised – was one of the few she had left. She met Sharon for lunch at Café Monet for a badly needed girl's day out.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sharon Complained when they sat down.

She knew what this conversation was going to be about. Randy. Who else? Sharon liked to bitch about her ex-husband.

"What has that idiot done now?!" She didn't mind letting Sharon vent. She liked to bitch about him too.

"He threw rocks at the little cat girl just before we rebuilt South Park." Sharon was angry about it. Her face turned bright red as soon as she started talking about it.

"That's not all is it?" She asked as they ordered coffee and food. She knew Sharon was pissed about something else.

"I hate Randy's new friends." She sighed heavily and buried her face in her arms.

"What new friends?" She wondered how many Randy had left after his PC progressive attitude pushed almost all of them away.

"The Holloways." Sharon replied with annoyance bordering on rage. "That Australian couple we shared the bomb shelter with. Randy invited them over and they trashed my house. Then they went to the Micro Brew and left me with the mess!"

"Are you talking about Katherine's parents?" She asked as she sipped her coffee. She knew the Holloways and she hated both of them. They treated Katherine like crap. She felt sorry for the poor kid.

"What kind of name is Dazza?" Sharon asked with confused frustration. "No, really? Who has a name like that?"

"Katherine said his actual name is Darren, but he prefers to be called Dazza." She really felt sorry for Katherine. She hoped she could adopt her like PC Principal and Principal Victoria had done for Butters Stotch.

"He's a jackass worse than Randy." Sharon grumbled bitterly.

" _Worse_?" Now that she thought about it Dazza Holloway was worse than Randy. Dazza and his wife Janet were responsible for the petty theft, break ins, home invasions and armed robberies in town. She fostered their young daughter after they went to jail for robbing the local bank.

"That poor kid." Sharon felt sorry for Katherine too. "How does she live with those people?"

"Mom?" Sharon's young son interjected their conversation. His friends Wendy, Katherine and Kenny joined him. "Can I have some cash?"

Sharon handed him a wad of money. "Here you go, just be back before supper."

She also gave Katherine some cash despite her insisting she didn't need the money before sending the kids on their way. She anticipated a long lunch out and ordered a bottle of champagne for them to share.

"Stan and Shelly want nothing to do with Randy." Sharon admitted after the kids were no longer in listening range. "I only took him back because the psych ward released him and he said he'd move out in a week."

"Mom?" Officer McDaniels stumbled across them as their food arrived and he noticed the champagne bottle on the table.

"What?!" She knew he was going to launch into another lecture about her drinking. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to enjoy an afternoon with one of the few friends she had left.

"Are you drinking?" He folded his arms and glowered at her. He wasn't impressed.

"I'm trying to have lunch with my friend." She wished he'd go back on patrol as he was making things between them awkward.

Without hesitation he grabbed her purse and picked her up by the arm, mumbled an apology to Sharon before escorting her to his squad car. "Come on mom!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" She protested loudly.

"You're drunk and I'm taking you home." Alex insisted on leaving the café.

"I'm not drunk!" He had a lot of nerve. It was the first time since Eric Cartman's Mitch Conner scheme was exposed to the town that she had the guts to socialise in public.

"I can see your bloodshot eyes!" He dragged her to his squad car and ordered her into the back seat.

"Alexander Preston McDaniels!" She was taken aback when he ignored her and slammed the car door shut. She banged on the window. "Let me out NOW!"

"It's for your own good mom." He drove her back to her manor house. She glowered at him and seethed in silent rage. "You're not going to talk to me now?"

She flipped him off and coiled into a tight ball. She said nothing. When they arrived at the manor she pushed past Alex, ignored Barbrady who tried to ask what was wrong, stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut so hard the sound reverberated around the manor.

XXXX

"Why is she so angry?" He asked Alex who'd just brought her home in a bad mood. He had his young twin daughters in his arms and his wife stormed upstairs in an angry huff.

"I caught her drinking with Sharon Marsh and brought her home." Alex explained to his surprise.

"What did you do that for?" He asked with confusion. He was happy to hear it when his wife announced she was going out to socialise in public for the first time since her embarrassing election campaign.

"Oh." Things between them became awkward when he sensed Alex was feeling like an idiot, but remained disappointed in his mother for drinking.

When they went upstairs to check on her and knocked on the door she angrily ordered them to leave her alone.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Alex tried to apologise, but she was too angry to listen.

"Go away!" She snapped at him.

They backed off and decided to leave her alone for a while. "Better let her cool off before we try talking to her again." Barbrady showed Alex out as he was technically still at work. "I'll keep an eye on her."

XXXX

She ran down the street and rounded a corner into ShiTiPa Town. As soon as she skidded to a halt at the intersection she was greeted by yet another black van. She only started back on patrol after she finished her Reaper work for the day. She still worked as Death, but had worked out a timetable to factor in school, time with friends, her job and her superhero work. She didn't sleep much and as a result her coffee addiction was worse than Tweek's. She dropped her coffee and fled in the opposite direction. Another intersection blocked. Four people got out and approached her. They all wore the same uniform. Helmets that hid their faces, black and grey uniforms complete with body armour and a black and red symbol stitched into the left sleeve of their uniforms. It scared her because the foster parents from her old foster home wore a different kind of uniform in the same colours and the very same symbol was stitched into all their clothes. She was convinced they were from the same organisation. In the end it didn't matter who they were. She just knew she had to get away from them. She tried.

She tried to escape before one of them grabbed her by the arm. They attempted to restrain her. She refused to comply with their demands to yield.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked. She bit one of them and the man dropped her. She fell to the ground. After she picked herself up again she ducked under one of them and knocked him over. She jumped on another and kicked him in the face a couple times before fleeing. As soon as she saw another van she teleported.

She misjudged her footing and while she usually landed on her feet she tumbled down the front stairs and landed face first in the snow. The blow from the impact with the ground knocked the wind out of her. She spent several minutes in the snow groaning in pain before she willed herself to get up. When she was back on her feet she frantically banged on the door. She hoped to God they were home. She became nervous as no one responded when she first knocked. She panicked and banged on the door again as another black van turned into the street.

XXXX

By the time he went to work that evening everything seemed a little too quiet on the beat. None of his officers had anything to report.

"Uncle George!" He responded to a panicked phone call from his nephew Pete McDaniels.

"Peter?" He became nervous as his young nephew panicked. He might be a non conformist Goth kid, but he was still protective of his family. "What's wrong?!"

"Aunt Mary!" He shouted urgently. "Her home office is trashed, the window is broken and she's gone! I checked the whole house. Her car is still here, but she's gone!"

He rushed home and Pete was right. Her home office was trashed and his wife wasn't home. He organised a search party as he was desperate to find her. Remaining professional and coordinating the search was hard when he wanted to break down and panic because that was how he felt on the inside.

"I just want my wife back." He replied after Harrison Yates asked if he was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

As her eyes adjusted she noticed a man in a white lab coat standing over her as he wrote something on a clipboard. When she tried to move she panicked as she was restrained by her wrists and ankles to a steel table. As she looked around she noticed it was a similar set up to the laboratory they found in the foster home she reluctantly sent Kat to.

"W-what is this?" She tried to get his attention. The man in the lab coat had his back to her. She realised she was naked when she could feel the cold steel on her skin. "What is this?!"

"She is ready My Lord." The man announced as a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.

She tried desperately to break her restraints. "W-what is this? Who are you?!"

The cloaked figure approached her slowly. "The beast from the sky."

Her face paled when he removed his hood. Under the cloak was nothing more than a rotting walking corpse. Skin peeled from his face and his eyes gleamed yellow as he stood over her. "Oh God!"

The monster laughed. "You can't escape your destiny Mary."

"Who are you?" She demanded answers. She tried to be formidable, but trembled with fear. How did he know her name? "What do you want?"

"Lord Mabus?" Soldiers wearing black and red uniforms and helmets that hid their faces approached the monster.

"Did you find the girl?" He asked as they dared to interrupt.

"No, My Lord." A soldier explained nervously. "She escaped capture. We can't find her."

"It's not a big town." Mabus growled through gritted teeth. "She can't have gone far. Find her!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She panicked and tried futilely to break her restraints. "What's going on? What do you want?!"

"If you don't last I need another host to support my life force." Mabus explained after the soldiers left. "Fortunately I have a compatible back up. In case you die out like the last one."

"Get away from me!" She shrieked. He made her look at his decaying face. Cold sweat dripped down her brow as she tried to shrink away from him. She squirmed with disgust as he placed his decayed hand on her forehead.

She writhed and screamed in pain as his life force transferred into her. Moments later she became still, his husk became still before it dropped to the ground with a loud sickening thud.

"My Lord?" The doctor waited for a response from Mabus. "Is that you?"

XXXX

"Open the fucking door! Please?!" She screamed when the black van came too close. "LET ME IN!"

Dovahkiin Hughes answered the door. He was surprised to see her and somewhat taken aback by her frantic yelling. "Kat? What's going on?"

"They're following me." She panicked as another black van pulled into the street. "Let me in."

"Who's following you?" Denny Hughes – Dovahkiin's dad – asked as he responded to the commotion at his front door.

"I don't know." She cried desperately. Why couldn't the questions wait until she was inside? "The black vans are parked outside my house, they're in the mayor's street, they followed me to ShiTiPa Town and they just tried to kidnap me!"

Dovahkiin saw the vans she was talking about and pulled her inside by the collar of her shirt before she was seen. "Can she stay here dad?"

Dovahkiin was one of her best friends. She stayed with his family before. Dovahkiin had moved to South Park from Michigan before she arrived in the States. "Please? I don't want to go outside."

"Sure kid." She was relieved when Mr. Hughes said it was alright. "We're having meatloaf for dinner."

XXXX

Just after dinner the kids lay sprawled across the floor while they watched TV. They didn't know what to do as Katherine started trembling.

"He's here!" She shrieked. Katherine started seizing violently during another vision. "The beast from the sky! Humanity will fall! UNITE OR DIE!"

"Denny? Do something!" Leah panicked.

"Call an ambulance NOW!" He shouted at his frantic wife. Paramedics arrived within fifteen minutes. Katherine passed out before they took her to Hells Pass Hospital.

XXXX

"Hold it together sir!" Yates grabbed him by the collar of his uniform to shake sense into him. "We'll find her!"

"Something bad happened Harris. Her office was trashed." Harrison Yates was still on thin ice after his betrayal was discovered as were a lot of his other officers. He wished he could start firing people, but he still needed them even if he didn't trust them anymore.

He panicked as the sky turned orange and they still hadn't found her. Soon it would be dark and they would have to wait until sunrise to resume the search. He just wanted to find her. He just wanted his wife back. He pushed the worst fears to the back of his mind so he could continue the search for as long as possible. He would do whatever it takes to find her.

"GEORGE!" He jumped out of his skin when he heard her cries for help. They were deep in the woods as Mary came running towards them. Something had happened to her. Her clothes were torn, she wasn't wearing shoes, and she was dishevelled and bruised. "GEORGE!"

She flew into his arms and knocked him over. He was relieved. Relieved to see her alive. He had his wife back. "Mary? What happened?"

She mumbled incoherently and trembled in his arms. He wrapped his police issue leather jacket around her to keep her warm. She wasn't dressed for the cold. "Can I go home now? Please?"

She refused to let him take her to the hospital. He sighed and escorted her to his squad care. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't injured. "Mary?"

"Just take me home George!" She snapped suddenly as she coiled into a tight ball in the backseat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Gee whiz!" He exclaimed with shock as they walked in the door. As soon as they set foot inside the house his dog growled at his wife and bared her teeth. This was uncharacteristic of Barney who usually greeted Mary excitedly with wagging tail and licks to her face when she came home. It wasn't just Barney. Katherine's cats hissed at her and arched their backs when she walked past. Even the grumpy black and white one usually greeted her by rubbing against her legs. "What's got into them?"

Mary was worn, tired, battered and bruised. She said nothing during the trip home. His little children – Twins Lena and Olivia, Jordan and his younger twins Logan and Stella – stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw her. No usual displays of excitement to see her. Their eyes bulged in shock as they scurried to hide behind his older nephew Peter. Even his young Goth nephew was nervous in her presence. This wasn't normal.

"It's only mommy." He tried to reassure them and failed. The little ones ran away screaming and Pete nervously backed away from her and fled to his room.

She sighed with exasperation. "I don't need this shit. I'm going to take a bath!"

"Bad girl!" He smacked his old dog on the muzzle with a rolled up newspaper after she snapped at Mary's heels as she walked past. His dog looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face and walked away with her tail between her legs. Also uncharacteristic because he never had to discipline Barney like that before.

"Mary?" He knocked on the bathroom door to check on her. He knew she wasn't okay. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"Leave me alone George!" She snapped harshly. "I don't want to be around people right now!"

"I'm going to pick Katherine up from the hospital before the Holloways do." Their temporary custody had run out, but they still looked after her because the Holloways wouldn't take care of her properly like they should.

"You do that." She snapped and shooed him away.

He backed off and decided to give her some space. He left for the hospital to collect Katherine.

XXXX

" _I_ look good!" She ran a hot bath and stripped out of her clothes. She'd stopped to look at her reflection after she wiped the fog from the mirror.

 _Stop!_ He knew she was there. His host resisted him. He laughed because there was nothing she could do. _Get out of my body Mabus!_

He laughed. His host struggled to support him, but he liked his new body as he admired it in the mirror. "I'll stay right here. This miserable planet will be mine soon enough and you're going to help me conquer it."

 _You don't have any right to this planet!_ She shrieked. He liked her rage. Her anger and immortality made her a perfect host. He liked her body for its beauty. He could achieve a lot with this host. _Get out of my body and go back to your own planet!_

"My planet is dying and your ungrateful species doesn't take care of this one. You don't deserve it!" He snapped at his host. "I'll wipe your species off this planet!"

 _Find another host!_ Mayor McDaniels implored with desperation. _I won't help you!_

"There is another host compatible to support my life force." Mabus laughed as his host became nervous. "I don't think you'd want to trade places."

 _Who else could host you?_ She dared to ask.

XXXX

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Barbrady asked as she sat down to a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and baked beans for breakfast. She wished she had Vegemite for her toast. She missed the Australian breakfast spread. "You just got back from hospital. You should rest for one more day at least."

"I'm fine." She tried to assure him she was well enough to go back to school even though she actually wasn't. Her body ached. She hated the visions and the seizures because she was often fatigued and in pain even after a trip to the hospital. She struggled to finish her big breakfast which was unusual because when she was well she would have finished her plate. Of course Barbrady noticed.

"You can have another day in bed if you need it. I'll call the Principal." She stopped him from getting up. "You need to get your strength back."

Something about the mayor made her feel uneasy. She wanted to go to school and asked for her morning coffee. "I've missed too much school already."

"Whoa!" Pete McDaniels almost chocked on his orange juice when he saw her and she spat out her coffee when she sat down and noticed.

"M-mayor?" She asked nervously as McDaniels sat down next to her with a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal.

"What?" McDaniels glowered at them which made everyone nervous. They even heard a low growl from Barney who positioned herself under the table to pick up any fallen food scraps.

"S-since when are you Goth?" Pete asked apprehensively. Pete was a typical cynical Goth kid. He had black hair with red dye, a grey shirt, black pants and purple shoes. He smoked cigarettes and drank coffee. He didn't even notice that she'd stolen some of his cigarettes that morning.

The mayor usually wore a green suit to work, she was usually a conformist, but this time she was dressed differently. Even her makeup and the way she carried herself were different. She wore a red collared shirt, black pants, Goth makeup and a black blazer instead of her usual green one.

"I'm not allowed to change my style?" She asked with annoyance at the questions regarding the sudden change.

"D-did you get contact lenses?" She asked when she noticed the mayor's eyes were not her normal green. They gleamed yellow, which only made her anxious to get to school as quickly as possible.

"I don't need your permission to change my style!" She dumped her empty bowl NS cup in the sink and collected her purse and a long black jacket before leaving. "I'm going to City Hall!"

XXXX

"Kat?" Her friends were surprised to see her. "I thought you were at the hospital."

"Barbrady picked me up last night." She was tired. She hadn't had enough coffee and her body ached. She wished she'd stayed in bed despite the bad vibe she got from the mayor.

"Shouldn't you rest?" Kenny asked with concern. He took the big pile of school books from her before she got the chance to refuse his offer to help carry them.

"I'm okay." She lied even though she knew they weren't buying it. "I'm fine. If I feel sick I'll go to the nurse's office."

"You promise?" Kenny asked just to make sure she'd do as she said.

"I'll go if I feel sick." She assured him. "I've just missed so much school already and the mayor's acting weird."

"How is she acting weird?" Kyle asked curiously.

"She turned Goth overnight, my cats and Barbrady's dog won't go near her, the little kids are scared of her and there's something off about her." She explained to their shock.

"Is this since she got kidnapped?" Wendy asked as she and Bebe pulled school books from their lockers.

"Yes." She knew it was. McDaniels hadn't been the same since. The changes were drastic and sudden. "She should probably be in bed."

"Like you should be?" Kenny wanted her to rest.

"I'll be fine when I get more coffee." She blew him off.

"Where is the mayor?" Craig asked as Tweek gave her a coffee she desperately needed.

"City Hall." She replied grateful to Tweek for giving her his employee discount so she could afford coffee in the morning.

XXXX

 _Take me home!_ She demanded with hostility. _I told you I won't help you!_

"You don't have a choice!" Mabus snapped at his host as they arrived at City Hall. "This planet is divided. It's so easy for me to take it over."

 _You won't win, someone will stop you!_ He put her through intense pain each time she resisted him.

"Who'll stop me?" He smirked as he walked up to City Hall in her body masquerading as her to the public. "That girl? The Freedom Pals? The police? The President? I'll wipe you all out."

 _I hate you!_ She snapped bitterly as she was on the verge of tears.

"And I like your rage my dear." Mabus said as city staffers including Johnson were shocked to see her.

"What?" It was so easy to impersonate her. The fools working for his host couldn't even tell she was possessed.

"You look different." Johnson mumbled nervously. "You look nice."

"Oh." She made her way to her office. People were staring at her. She ignored them as she sat down at her desk. "What's on the agenda today?"

Johnson fumbled with a clipboard and stuttered when he spoke. He obviously wasn't expecting his boss to be at work that day. "I… Ah… um…"

"Oh, for Christ's sake Johnson stop stuttering like that and give me the damned agenda!" She snapped suddenly.

"T-the council." He explained after regaining composure. "Last time you were here you were talking about replacing people."

"Starting with Randy Marsh right?" He knew everything. He knew about McDaniel's hatred towards Randy Marsh and that she'd wanted to replace him on council a long time ago. South Park was still divided even after the ads left. He wanted to create further divide amongst the human race. Turning the South Park council against each other was a good place to start.

 _Don't let me stop you._ She grumbled bitterly as he considered replacing Randy Marsh on council with Denny Hughes. Denny Hughes had moved to South Park from Michigan with his family, after the Whole Foods left town she consulted him on all town projects instead of Randy Marsh. There was already a tense rivalry between the two.

"Who would make a good replacement?" Mabus – as McDaniels – asked.

"What about Denny Hughes?" Johnson suggested as if he read her mind. "You already consult him on a lot of projects and he'd do a better job."

He pretended to consider it even though his mind and his host's mind were already made up on the matter. "Denny would make a fine replacement."

"Replacement for whom?" Denny asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Randy Marsh." She explained. "I want you to take his spot on council."

Denny was surprised and elated to hear it. "Thank you ma'am. I won't let you down."

"What's going on?" Randy demanded as the other councillors flanked him.

"M-Mayor?" Mr. Mackey mumbled nervously.

She knew they were staring at her. "What's the matter? Don't you like the new me?" She smirked which only made them anxious. It was something they weren't used to from her, which had Mabus laughing at his host's expense.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked with annoyance. No one else was amused.

"You can kiss your seat goodbye because you're no longer on council." She put her hand on Denny's shoulder. "I see you've already met your replacement."

"You can't do this!" Randy clamoured and protested the unfairness of her decision.

"I should've replaced you before you put on that stupid purple costume!" She snarled as her hands curled into fists. Mabus could sense his host's fear of him and prepared for a confrontation.

"Listen here you fucking bitch!" Randy growled through gritted teeth.

She cut him off before he could continue rambling. "You're not getting your seat back the decision is final!"

"What the hell?!" Gerald shouted after Randy Marsh slapped her across the face. They all saw his rage.

"She fucking deserved it!" Randy clamoured. "This town needs a more progressive mayor!"

 _For the love of Christ! Not this shit again!_ He could sense his host's rage. He knew about them and their falling out. He knew his host wasn't friends with Randy Marsh anymore. He knew she wanted to hit him.

"Mary!" Johnson and her other aide Freddie tried desperately to pry her away from Randy Marsh. Mabus increased her strength and speed as her fingers curled around Randy's neck.

"What?!" She glowered at her aides and the council who backed away from her. She didn't notice Randy's face was turning blue.

"Prison orange isn't your colour." Johnson reminded her.

She let go of Randy who fell to the floor with a loud thud. He scurried away from her like a frightened rat while she stormed out and slammed the door shut behind her.

 **Author Notes:** Sometimes I refer to other fan fiction stories I've written as well as canon events. For more on the tension between Randy and McDaniels and information on the purple costume mentioned see my stories _Redemption_ and _Progression to Madness_. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Her cats kept her on edge all week. Something was off about the mayor. Eventually they fled the manor deeming the alley a safer place for them. She couldn't take it anymore. Her cats and her strays told her something evil lurked at the mayor's house. She wondered what got into McDaniels. The changes in her were drastic even her new Goth style. She knew the mayor had a short fuse, but even her temper seemed different.

Word spread around town. Of course it did. People in South Park liked to gossip. Mayor McDaniels choked Randy Marsh during a council meeting. She wasn't surprised it happened. It was only a matter of time. Randy probably deserved it, but of course he was a whiny little bitch looking to press charges against the mayor.

 _The devil hides behind a familiar face. The devil hides behind a familiar face…_

Her prophecy swam in her head all day. She could think of nothing else. _The beast from the sky is coming._

She felt drained and her head spun. Simple things like walking were like pulling teeth. Her muscles ached. Her constant headaches had nothing to do with her coffee addiction that rivalled Tweek's. _The beast from the sky…_

She wondered if her attempted kidnapping and the mayor's kidnapping were connected. She remembered McDaniels describing the same black vans and people wearing the same uniforms she saw. She doodled the symbol they had stitched on their clothes on a piece of paper. It was all the evidence she had for Chief Barbrady and the police.

 _The beast… the devil… unite or die…_

XXXX

 _Will you shut up you stupid idiot?!_ He controlled everything his host did. He put her through intense pain whenever she refused to comply. She was still there. She hadn't died out yet. She still resisted him.

"I'll kill that idiot if he continues to get in my way." Mabus wasn't bluffing. He waited where no one could see her.

 _I'm not killing anyone for you not even Marsh!_ She hated him with a fiery passion. He didn't mind. He liked her rage.

"You'll do what I want or suffer." He warned her not to be stupid. "Besides, I control your body."

He smirked as his host went silent and Randy continued on his tirade about how she should be arrested for assault.

Yates rolled his eyes when Randy Marsh stormed up to his desk. "What do you want now?"

"I want Mary arrested for assault!" Randy clamoured outraged because no one was taking his claim seriously.

"What did she do?" Foley asked without actually caring about Randy's complaint.

"She choked me!" Randy cried and showed them the bruises and scratch marks around his neck.

"What did you do to set her off?" Peterson asked without getting up from his desk. They all continued doing routine paperwork. They weren't actually listening to Randy.

"Looks like we're not going to jail." Mabus told his host while they watched Randy make an ass of himself in front of the police.

 _There is no "we." I don't even want you here. Get out of my body!_ He ignored her. He waited for the right time to show himself.

"I didn't do shit!" Randy demanded a warrant for her arrest. "That bitch started it."

 _You stupid idiot!_ His host grumbled with hostility. There was tension between them and he knew it.

"You left out the part where you hit me first!" She emerged from the shadows. Mabus was good at portraying her. No one could tell the difference.

Mabus smirked at the fear etched on Randy's face. He nervously backed away from her. "You're a fucking liar Mary! You choked me!"

"If anyone should be arrested for assault it's you!" She snapped.

"Randy hit her first. Denny Hughes backed her up when he and Barbrady emerged from the Police Chief's office along with Skeeter.

"You deserved it Randy. What did you hit her for?" Skeeter asked.

"You're a fucking traitor Skeeter!" Randy snapped at him with hostility.

"Mary? Do you want to press charges?" Barbrady asked as Randy's face paled in disbelief.

"Yes." Mabus responded for his host who just wanted Randy gone from her sight. "I want him arrested for assault.

"What the fuck?!" Randy clamoured as Peterson cuffed him and dragged him away. "I thought this was America!"

 _Stop whining you big baby!_ McDaniels grumbled even though he was the only one who could hear her.

XXXX

"Barbrady?" She scared him. She had the habit of doing that to people and always giggled at their reaction.

"Geez kid! Do you have to do that?" He asked after he composed himself. She was up in a tree.

"The foster parents wore the same colours and had this symbol on their clothes. It's the same as the ones on the vans and uniforms of the people that tried to kidnap me." She explained and handed Barbrady a piece of paper.

"You think they're connected?" Barbrady asked as his face paled. "Who are these people?"

"I don't know." She stayed at Wendy's house while there was something off about the mayor. An evil presence lurked within. "I mean, they must be."

"Where are you staying?" He asked with concern as she looked worn. She still worked as the Reaper on top of everything else.

"I'm at Wendy's and Dovahkiin said I could stay at his house this weekend." Anywhere was better than her empty house or the alley. She didn't want to go near the manor while her cats didn't feel safe there. She honestly had no idea where her stupid drunk parents were.

"You know you can stay with us. Mary doesn't mind." She still refused his offer and said The Freedom Pals were working on a project.

 _The devil hides behind a familiar face…_

"Can I keep this?" Barbrady asked about the drawing after several minute of awkward silent.

She disappeared. She still had a lot of research to do.

XXXX

"What is that?" She asked when he came home from work that evening.

"Oh?" He showed her the drawing. "Kitty thinks the kidnappings are connected. This is the same symbol you saw. She also said they were chasing her around Blacktown when she still lived in Australia."

"Oh…" She went silent and said nothing.

"I still don't know who they are or what they want." He'd only begun the investigation. The drawing Kitty gave him was the first solid lead they had. They didn't even get much more than human plasma and foreign DNA from the syringes they found at the foster home.

"I don't want to know." He became concerned when she blew him off. He thought she'd want justice. She hadn't been the same since the night of her kidnapping. Even the kid was still shaken and she managed to escape their clutches.

"Mary? Mary, what happened?" He asked as he held his trembling wife in his arms.

She shook her head. Something held her back. "I don't want to talk about it." Tears streamed down her cheeks and makeup stained her face.

"Mary…"

She broke and collapsed into him. She sobbed heavily. Her whole body shook. "They tortured me George!"

His face paled. He still didn't know what happened to his wife. She wasn't telling him everything. He knew she was desperate to tell him something, but held back. "Mary? What is it?" He sat on the couch with her and wiped the tears from her face.

"I c-can't tell you…" She mumbled in an attempt to evade his questions.

"Mary?" He went after her after she got up, stormed off and slammed the bathroom door shut.

XXXX

She only came back to the manor for research purposes. She didn't like the vibe and something was wrong with the mayor.

 _The devil hides behind a familiar face…_

Something clicked. _The beast from the sky is coming… the devil hides behind a familiar face…_

The Goth kids. They were the reason she went back to the manor because Mrs. Biggle said they were at Pete's house when she couldn't find them at Henrietta's. She knew one of Pete's books would have information. He had a huge collection of spell books and books on the occult. Along with art witchcraft and the occult was one of his passions.

"Get out of my room poser!" He snapped when she barged into his room. The room was set up for a ritual. He'd drawn a pentagram on the floor boards – something that would undoubtedly piss Pete's Aunt off if she saw the red paint on the floor – candles illuminated the room as he had his blackout curtains drawn and the light off. Henrietta and Karen sat on the bed smoking as Henrietta fixed Karen's hair.

"You're Aunt lets you practice magic in here?" She asked as they were still teaching Karen McCormick how to be Goth.

"We'd be doing this in the grave yard if you didn't kick us out Reaper." Pete snapped with hostility.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Henrietta pulled her back as soon as she started rifling through Pete's bookshelf.

"I said get lost poser!" Pete pushed her out of the way.

She pushed him back without caring that he'd fallen on the floor and took the book she was looking for. "You're Aunt is possessed you idiot!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Firkle asked incredulously.

"The devil hides behind a familiar face." She quoted her prophecy. "It's the third antichrist of Nostradamus."

Henrietta and Karen dropped their cigarettes and almost set Pete's room on fire when she showed them an illustration. "No way!"

The information on the beast from the sky part of her prophecy had been in Pete's room the whole time. The Nostradamus book even contained an illustration of a reptilian creature with glowing yellow eyes and tentacles. It was the same monster she'd seen in her dreams along with the hooded version who was basically a walking corpse.

"A-Aunt Mary?" The colour drained from Pete's face and he fainted.

She ignored the Goth kids as she stole the book. The Freedom Pals had work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

She didn't get very far with the _Nostradamus_ book before she spotted the mayor in the hallway and hid in Pete's room. Pete was still unconscious after he'd fainted and Michael and Firkle were trying to wake him up.

"Blow out the candles and cover that pentagram!" She snapped with an angry whisper as she dashed into Pete's room.

"Why?" Michael was confused as were the others. They didn't understand her sudden urgency.

"Pete's Aunt." She panicked. "She…"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Mayor McDaniels barged in and stood in the doorway blocking their exit. The window wasn't an option for an escape because Pete's room was on the second story of the Mayor's manor house. She slowly chewed on a green apple while she waited for a response.

"Nothing." She had the book in her backpack and hoped the thing in control of Mayor McDaniels wouldn't get suspicious. She could feel the evil within and noticed it the day after her kidnapping. She now knew why the mayor had been acting strangely ever since and why she could no longer stand to be in her company.

"What are you kids doing in here?" McDaniels demanded again. Glowering at them as she gradually ate her apple.

Michael tried to hide the evidence of the ritual, but the room still smelled of candle and cigarette smoke and red paint peaked through a throw rug Michael hastily threw over it before Pete's Aunt could see it.

 _The beast from the sky is coming… here… The devil hides behind a familiar face…_ It was standing right in front of them. It wasn't McDaniels, but something else. The pieces of her prophecy were slowly coming together.

"We're just writing pain poems like we always do." Henrietta lied in an attempt to throw her off. It wasn't a total lie. Evidence of their poetry littered Pete's room and he had stacks of paper on his desk.

"The fuck is this shit?!" McDaniels kicked the throw rug revealing the pentagram they'd painted on the floorboards.

"I told you Carl's Warehouse was a better idea." Karen said as she backed away from McDaniels when she entered the room.

"Fucking Hell! It's paint!" It was no surprise she was pissed. She'd be pissed off about the paint on the floor even if she weren't possessed and under the control of the third antichrist of Nostradamus.

"Jesus Christ!" McDaniels shouted angrily. "I told you kids not to perform your rituals in my fucking house!"

"We'd use the graveyard if Reaper here didn't kick us out." Michael nudged her arm.

"Reaper?" McDaniels eyed her coldly. It wasn't a look she'd seen from the mayor before.

"Have fun with Satan." She nudged Michael back and teleported just to get away from McDaniels. She didn't like leaving the Goth kids behind, but she urgently needed to find somewhere else to stay until she worked out how to free the mayor from its grasp.

XXXX

"Katherine?" He was surprised to see her and she never normally asked for help, but this time she needed to.

"You don't mind if I stay here do you?" She looked around to make sure no black vans were following her.

"Of course you can stay sweetie." Big Gay Al let her inside with her cats and set her up in their guest room.

She didn't tell them why she was choosing to stay with them for a while. She didn't want to cause panic and she didn't know how to tell anyone other than the Freedom Pals that Mayor McDaniels was possessed. She spent a lot of time reading about the third antichrist of Nostradamus. The antichrist called Mabus.

One question remained. How could they remove the antichrist from the mayor without killing her?

XXXX

"Keep your mouth shut human! You almost blew my cover!" Mabus' rage filled her. She could feel it.

She longed to tell Barbrady everything. She wanted to the night she found him searching for her in the woods. She wanted to warn him. The kids were in danger, Katherine was in danger, the Freedom Pals and even he was in danger.

 _I'm sorry!_ She cried as she dropped to the ground and writhed in pain. Her nose bled heavily as she clutched pools of blood in her hands.

"You will be Mary. You will be." His menacing laughter reverberated around her mind.

 _What do you want?!_ She wanted him gone. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted him to stop prying into her memories for information.

"This planet is mine human! I'll wipe your species of the face of the Earth!" Mabus laughed. "I've conquered planets before and I'll be revered as a God."

 _Stop! Find another host, please?!_ She implored him to see reason. She didn't know how much longer she could sustain his life force. She was weak, she was in pain and she suffered under the weight of him. She could taste death.

"You mean that kid?"He put her through burning pain. She coiled on the floor. Only he could hear her screaming. "I told you you're going to help me conquer this planet and you're going to help me find the brat. You're dying out!"

 _YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT KID!_ She shrieked without caring that he could put her in more pain. _STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!_

"Your husband is investigating me. He's investigating the Gua and he will find the invasion plans if you don't make him stop." More pain, more burning. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I need a new host soon. You're useless and weak. You might not even last long enough to do what I need you to do."

 _I'll stop the investigation. Just please? Don't hurt my husband._ She sobbed uncontrollably. _Stay away from my kids. You're scaring them._

Mabus only laughed. "I'll break you into nothing Mary!"

XXXX

That was the last lot. Kenny could take over her shift for the next week. She wasn't sleeping well. Nightmares and visions plagued her. She begged Big Gay Al not to take her to the hospital if she had another seizure. Something was off there as well and she didn't even like hospitals in general.

After a misunderstanding that lead to a destructive overreaction she along with Kenny and Dovahkiin worked as the Reaper so she didn't have to do it herself. It was partially her fault for not telling anyone about her new job, but Kenny and Dovahkiin didn't tell her they were offered the Reaper job first when the old one quit. She got stuck with it. Working in shifts made things a lot easier on her.

She saw his squad car and took her scythe, _The Book of Names_ , and hour glass and hid in the back seat before Grandpa Marsh could bug her about taking him as he was convinced he was ready to die. It wasn't her fault his name wasn't on the list yet and people begging to die were worse than people begging to live. Small wonder Rupert quit.

"Jesus Christ!"He cried as he almost hit a tree. She knew why Officer McDaniels panicked. He saw her and she'd scared him.

"Sorry."She always scared people like that. She'd sneak up on people as Kitty Litter and as a civilian. She always laughed when people squealed and especially when grown men screamed like girls.

"Dude, I can't go yet."His face paled at the sight of her. "It's not my time."

She realised he didn't recognise her. "It's just me."

"Kitty Litter?"He was shocked when she confirmed it. "You're the Reaper."

"I am, Dovahkiin and Kenny help me out when I need sleep."She explained. "I'm not going to take you to the afterlife; I'm just hiding from Mr. Marsh."

He raised an eyebrow. "Randy?"

She shook her head and pointed out the window. "Marvin."

"I saw you Reaper!"Marvin Marsh cried. His voice carried as the night was still. He followed her to the graveyard every night. It was getting annoying. "Come out and kill me you pompous son of a pansy!"

"Oh?" He was hysterical. She was the only one who didn't find it funny. "Is that all?"

"It's not funny."She snapped with irritation. "He does this shit to Kenny and Dovahkiin too. It's really annoying actually."

"I never imagined death would want to hide from people."He laughed loudly as Marvin Marsh rolled past in his wheelchair. Marvin tapped on the window using his walking cane to reach.

"Can I help you?"Officer McDaniels asked as he tried to suppress hysterical laughter.

"Where's that little Reaper?"He demanded with frustration. "I wanna die damn it!"

Officer McDaniels pretended to not know what he was talking about. "Reaper? I'd think I'd notice death if I saw him."

"When you find that little peckerhead tell me."Marvin demanded. "I don't know what happened to Rupert, but Death is now a little kid. A girl."

"You pissed him off and he quit because he couldn't take it anymore." She muttered under her breath so he couldn't hear. "I wish someone else would take this job from me."

"I'll let you know if I see death."He covered his mouth to stop giggles from escaping. "I didn't realise Death is just a kid."

"What was that?"Marvin didn't seem to hear him.

"Nothing. I'm on patrol."He giggled at her expense. "Move along Mr. Marsh."

Marvin wheeled away while muttering under his breath. She wanted to yell "I heard that," but bit her tongue so he wouldn't come back.

"It's not that funny. God!"She cried with irritation after Marvin was gone.

"I've got a lead into this kidnapping thing. You can tag along Reaper."He was still laughing when he finally started to drive.

"You suck!"She grumbled with annoyance.

XXXX

"Mom?"They saw her leaving City Hall in a hurry. Instead of looking into the hospital and her old foster home like he was going to Alex made her wear a seatbelt and they followed her instead.

"She's acting weird."She didn't know if Officer McDaniels knew that his mother was possessed.

"Checking around before getting in the car is something she always does. Ever since the Nazi zombie plague." He kept his distance from her so his mother didn't get suspicious as he followed her.

"You know there's something wrong with her don't you?"She hoped he wasn't ignorant. She still had the proof in her backpack. She later learned the Goth kids were fine and they spent the afternoon scrubbing paint off the floorboards.

"I know there is. My kids are scared of her."He looked worried and they both wondered why she was heading out of town.

"Where is she going?"It was starting to get dark. Hues of pink, orange and purple streaked across the sky. A full moon hung low so it looked larger than it was.

"What the hell?"He hid his squad car from view and they followed her to a large concrete bunker.

"What is this place?"She asked as Officer McDaniels drew his gun while they looked around and kept their distance from the Mayor.

"Keep that scythe handy Reaper. I have a feeling you might need it."He warned her to stay on guard.

It didn't take long to know he was right. She swung her scythe and took out two guards that were patrolling the grounds. They gaped as the soldiers dissolved into nothing like they never even existed in the first place. She wasn't escorting their souls anywhere. They could stay in purgatory.

"The fuck are they?" Officer McDaniels asked with shock. "God damn it!" He tried to get in after his mother went inside. She took out more guards before they could draw their guns on them.

"Move!" She pushed him out of the way. She knew security systems and how to break them, she even helped Yates break into Token's house when they were looking for the kingpin. Her father actually managed to teach her something as hacking into and breaking security systems was something he was good at.

"How do you do that?" Alex asked surprised and impressed at her level of skill.

"Come on!" She dragged him inside the bunker. It was like the foster home, but far more advanced. The laboratory was a makeshift mess at the foster home whereas this one was organised and state of the art. There was technology she hadn't seen before, along with computers, respiratory machines and hospital equipment that were familiar to her. All of it looked expensive.

They hid from view as McDaniels sat in a chair and waited for a doctor who had injections ready.

"You are late again My Lord." He didn't sound too happy with her. "You need to come here on time."

"I still have to be her so they don't get suspicious. I have to do her mayoral duties and be a wife and mother. I had to punish this host because she almost blew my cover!" She snapped at the doctor who busied himself injecting her. "Those Goth brats, the cat girl and her eldest son are a pain in my ass. Her husband is investigating the kidnappings and the invasion. Idiots like Councillor Randy Marsh keep getting in my way!"

"You must make them stop. Those humans can't know what we're doing until it's too late for them to fight back." The doctor ordered her into a chamber to slow the process of decay. "You have to do something fast. This host is dying."

"Oh shit!" She gasped as her scythe fell over and clattered loudly as it hit the ground.

McDaniels emerged from the chamber looking youthful. She looked younger than she actually was. She wasn't as worn out and sickly looking like she was before. "Find them!"

"Yes My Lord." Soldiers bowed and scurried around the bunker looking for them.

"Hello son." She aimed the pistol at his head and a soldier took the scythe away from her.

"Mom?" Mabus laughed as his face paled.

"It's not her." She tried hiding from McDaniels. "She's possessed!"

"Get ready!" She barked orders at soldiers flanking her. "We launch the second wave."

"Second wave?" Alex held his hands behind his head so she wouldn't shoot him. She remained compliant even though the urge to teleport was strong.

"I rigged the election and financed Mitch Conner's project to break her, I killed Bulldog and the K9s; I drained the fat kid's bank accounts so you could take the town back and put her back in power. That betrayal experiment at the foster home worked well on you." She smirked at her and the Mayor's eyes gleamed yellow. "Kneel! You'll bow before me!"

Soldiers forced them to their knees on her command. "What have you done with my mother?!" Alex demanded angrily.

"You set us up?!" She wanted to hurt Mabus, but couldn't without hurting the Mayor who was still trapped within. "You son of a bitch!"

"She's here." She put a hand on her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "She's begging me not to kill you."

"What do you want?" Officer McDaniels dem **a** nded.

"I need a new host." Her sinister laughter reverberated around the bunker. "I'm surprised you haven't teleported to get away yet kid."

"I wanted my scythe back before I get away." After working as Death she no longer feared death. She realised she was just like Kenny ever since he explained to her that death can't die.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"What do you want to do with them My Lord?" One of the soldiers asked her while they knelt before her.

"What are you?" Officer McDaniels asked in disbelief.

"I am the one who will destroy you all." She held the gun against his forehead. He knew his mother would be panicking on the inside. Begging this monster not to pull the trigger.

"You don't have the right to this planet human. None of you do. I'll wipe you all out!" She growled through gritted teeth as her eyes gleamed yellow.

"Aliens?" Kat seemed surprised, but she hadn't been living in South Park long enough to experience the extraterrestrial activity in South Park.

"Have you ever the greys?" He asked her as they exchanged glances. "Not the first time we've seen aliens here."

"Are they the one's that crashed the UFO here?" She asked. She'd obviously been living in town a lot longer than he knew.

"We aren't just visitors." She laughed at their ignorance. "We're planning on staying. This planet is ours and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"You can't just take something that isn't yours!" Kitty Litter shrieked. He wanted to cover his ears. She was ear piercing when she did that.

"Our planet is dying. You humans don't take care of this one. We the Gua used to be peaceful once, but the invasion force landed and they tried to take us down. When we fought back we took the name Gua which means "power to overcome." We are here so we won't be victims again!" She barked orders at soldiers who blocked the exits so they couldn't escape. "Everything on my planet is red. The colour of a tired sun. The colour of death."

"You're turning humanity into victims." Kitty Litter had a point. "Humanity will fight back against you same as you did! You can't get rid of me, I _am_ Death!"

"How did you even get to this planet?" He knew about wormholes since South Park was a bigger UFO hotspot than Roswell.

"Metallic orbs and meteorites." She looked suspicious, but he decided to keep the monster talking. While she was distracted Kitty Litter could take her scythe back because she was eyeing it the whole time. They needed a weapon and a Gua soldier had his gun.

"You look human?" Even assimilating the human race they were far more intimidating than the greys.

"We came here through wormholes and bioengineered human husks contain us." She continued as Kitty Litter quietly knocked the guard holding her scythe unconscious.

"You have the husks, what do you need my mother for?" He just wanted to get her back. He could tell she was suffering under the monster.

"Those husks aren't strong enough to contain me." Mabus explained. "I need a strong host, but your mother is dying out." Soldiers restrained Katherine on his command. "Death will do just fine."

"Get off me!" Kitty shrieked. The soldiers locked her in a glass cage. She banged on the walls. "Let me out!"

"She's just a kid!" He was horrified. They couldn't succeed in their invasion plans. As soon as he found a way out he bring everything he'd discovered to his stepfather and the police.

He was stunned. The beast in control of his mother was acting weird. She blasted her own soldiers and released Kat from her glass cage. She even returned the scythe her soldiers had confiscated. "Get out of here! Run!"

"Mom?" There was a difference. She had wrangled control of her body from the beast to free Katherine.

"This planet is doomed, you must protect Katherine!" She unleashed energy blasts aimed at the soldiers who seemed confused by the sudden changes in their leader. "Just go, please! I'll hold them off!"

She bought them time. Katherine brought two soldiers down before she grabbed his arm. All of a sudden they were in the alley between Main Street and ShiTiPa Town.

The kid dropped her scythe – a weapon that was larger than she is – and broke down crying. "I don't wanna be a host to that thing!"

He gathered her up and took her back to his house. Like his mother suggested he would protect her. As for the impending invasion of Earth. He didn't know what to do.

XXXX

"Are they a terrorist group sir?" Foley asked Yates as he pored over paperwork relating to the Mayor's kidnapping. He studied the symbol Kitty Litter had drawn for them.

"I don't know what they are. Has anyone noticed Mary acting weird since we found her in the woods?" He asked as he sipped on coffee. He'd worked over time on this case in a bid to get it solved as quickly as possible. He knew he fucked up royal when he sided with Mitch Conner and tried to get McDaniels out of office. He was trying to make it up to Barbrady who still hated him for it. They barely talked anymore.

"Are they a new gang?" Peterson asked as he made himself a coffee. "We did just get rid of Bulldog and the K9s and the crime wave is still high even though we aren't the one's creating it anymore."

"The Holloways are in Vegas according to the news so we don't have to deal with them at least." Mitch added while he researched the case.

"Where's the kid?" Yates wondered out loud. "Who's taking care of her?"

"I think Barbrady and the mayor are looking after her." Foley said as he flicked through papers in Katherine's case file.

"I thought their temporary custody ran out?" Knowles added with confusion.

"That kid needs protection until we can find out who these people are and since when did Adams get his job back?" They were all surprised when Adams returned to work. They were relieved when he left. Yates wanted to punch him when he returned and started on his bad jokes that were in poor taste. "I thought Mary fired him for sending the kid away to that foster home."

Murphy dropped the case file on Katherine's foster parents on his desk. "I knew I'd seen that symbol before." He showed Yates a photo. The foster parents wore it stitched to their clothes.

He spat out his coffee. "Holy monkey balls!"

"What are you talking about?!" Her voice scared him. He squealed like a woman and dropped his cup which smashed when it hit the ground.

"M-Mary?" He wasn't expecting her. But she often came into the station unannounced usually to see how Barbrady or Officer McDaniels were going. She never looked at or talked to anyone else if she didn't have to. The only other people at the station she'd talk to were Officer Knowles and his sister Keisha – Officer McDaniels' wife.

"The investigation ma'am." Peterson showed her the symbol. "We still don't know who they are, but it's all connected. We think the same people operated the kid's foster home."

"Drop it!" She snapped suddenly. She didn't seem pleased about any of the work they'd done so far.

"M-Mayor?" He was confused. He knew she was angry, but he hadn't seen her this mad before not even after their betrayal was discovered. "Y-you were kidnapped. Don't you want these people brought to justice?"

She folded her arms and grumbled with annoyance. "Why do you care now?"

The silence was awkward and hostile. No one moved. He dared to speak. "We're gonna look into the foster home and the strange activity at the hospital…"

It was quick. They didn't see her move. The station was trashed. Broken desks and equipment littered the building; the water from the water cooler soaked the carpet and didn't extinguish the flames. Smoke filled the room. The papers from the case files burned as she'd just destroyed all the evidence they had. They didn't know she had superpowers like the Freedom Pals. She hit them with energy blasts. Cops fled the building. She moved fast and reduced his squad to a crumpled heap. They sustained black eyes, broken noses and even cracked ribs.

"M-Mary?!" She'd knocked him to the ground and pinned him to the floor. She held his arm behind his back.

"Stop investigating me human!" Her eyes glowed yellow. His men cowered before her.

"Human?" Something clicked in his brain. It wasn't her. There was something else controlling her. Why did it take him so long to notice something wasn't right? Did Barbrady know?

"What do you want?" Peterson tried reasoning with the beast within her.

"I want this planet and the human race to die!" He saw the future. The destruction with only pockets of humanity remaining while the Gua sought to wipe them all out. It wasn't just an invasion, but the extinction of the human race if Mabus got his way.

"You have to fight him Mary!" He screamed. She broke his wrist. She kicked him and vanished with the use of smoke bombs. They fled the station just as flames engulfed the building.

XXXX

 _What did you make me do that for?!_ She cried in anguish as Mabus killed two guards on his way into the command centre. The command centre was set up in response to the amount of emergencies South Park experienced regularly. She always took command with the assistance of police, ambulance and the fire department. The command centre was new. They set it up with funding they got from President Garrison. Blackmail worked wonders whenever they needed anything from him.

"They're on to me. They can't know about the invasion and you humans won't be able to defend yourselves when I'm in command!" They stormed inside and he took an axe to the equipment. All of it was brand new and state of the art. He set fire to the records that hadn't been backed up yet. He even took out the security cameras leaving nothing behind the cops could trace because they would undoubtedly investigate this mess.

 _Please? It's not just aliens we have to deal with here!_ She begged him to see reason. Instead he left them with nothing and once his soldiers marched into South Park they were up shit creek without a paddle.

"What are you doing?" He smirked when he recognised her voice. This time the brat wouldn't get away. If she were smart she would have gone into hiding.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my new host!" Mabus laughed maniacally.

 _NO!_ Only he could hear her screaming. The kid wouldn't hear her warnings. He wouldn't let her take control back this time. _Run! Kid get out of here!_

"You!" So far only the kid and Officer McDaniels knew he was borrowing the Mayor's body while he planned the invasion and looked for a stronger host.

"You won't get away from me this time you little brat!" She picked her up by the scruff of her costume. The kid hissed like a scared cat and tried clawing her arm. He laughed because even though she shredded the skin he felt no pain. "Every time you hurt me you hurt your mayor. I feel nothing."

 _Thank merciful God!_ Even though she wanted Mabus gone she didn't want him to take control of Katherine. She saw flashes of yellow and red while Mabus was preoccupied. The Freedom Pals had followed Kitty Litter to the command centre.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 _They're just children!_ She cried helplessly. She could feel his rage. Mabus had lost his chance at a new host. She didn't care about the pain he put her through. She was relieved to see Fast Pass and the Freedom Pals. The kid was in safe hands. She tried to wrangle control of her body back from Mabus to warn them. Mabus was strong. She was weak. She was burning out. She could feel her life fading like a candle just before the flames were snuffed out.

One energy blast from Professor Chaos sent her into the wall behind her. Mabus felt nothing, but the blow knocked the wind out of her. Smoke filled the room as she aimed to burn the command centre to the ground.

"You can't hurt me kids!"Mabus laughed maniacally. "You'll only hurt your Mayor instead."

"She's possessed!"Kitty Litter urged her friends to stop using their powers on her after Super Craig knocked her down with a blow to the stomach.

"You mean we can't beat this thing!"Mysterion cried as his face paled in fear.

"Not without hurting her!"Mabus laughed. "She feels everything. I feel nothing!"

"Why don't you just leave?! You can't take this planet!" Kitty Litter shrieked defiantly. She aimed fireballs and energy blasts at Mabus as she tried to approach her.

She was weak and he was weakened. Weaker than he wanted to be. He needed a strong host, but Mabus couldn't get close enough to Kitty Litter without The Freedom Pals unleashing a tirade of superpowers aimed at her.

 _They won't let you take her! Just stop!_ She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't want to be his puppet anymore. Every time Mabus unleashed powers aimed at the kids she hated herself for it.

Rage filled him. Mabus saw red and aimed a powerful energy blast at Kitty Litter that sent her into the wall behind her. The blow would have knocked the kid out. He didn't stick around to find out. After dropping smoke bombs Mabus was gone.

XXXX

"This whole place is on fire we have to get out of here!"Captain Diabetes cried as they desperately searched for a safe exit.

"Kitty?"He couldn't wake her. She was out cold. He looked around and saw the only safe exit they could find was out the window.

Call Girl looked out. "They're setting up down there."She urged them over to the window. The fire department, police department and paramedics had arrived on scene.

"I think we have to jump."Captain Diabetes mumbled nervously. "The only way out is down."

"What about Kitty?"No matter what he tried he couldn't wake her.

"There's a safety net down there Mysterion. They'll catch her."Toolshed assured him. "We have to get out of here before we burn to death!"

The others were ahead of them. "TIMMY!"Dr. Timothy teleported to the ground bellow and one by one the others leapt to safety from the second story window.

Mysterion carried Kitty Litter to the window. The others had jumped to safety below. Only he, Toolshed and his unconscious girlfriend were left to go.

"Help me."Toolshed helped him with Kitty Litter. They were standing on the ledge of the window as the fire department and police encouraged them to jump to safety.

"What do we do? Push her?"Toolshed asked apprehensively as he looked down at the safety net.

"You go first."He didn't give Toolshed a chance to respond. He pushed him out the window with his free hand and waited for him to land before he leapt out the window with Kitty Litter. She slipped from his grip. He wasn't ready to jump yet. "Shit!" If it weren't for Officer McDaniels she would have hit the concrete pavement below. She missed the safety net. He quickly jumped out after her.

It was chaos. Everything sped up around him. He couldn't hear what people were saying. All he could think about was Katherine. He chased the ambulance to the hospital as it left the scene.

XXXX

"You cost me a host!"Mabus shouted at her as she watched the Freedom Pals jump to safety. "You'll pay for that Mary!"

 _Why don't you just die?! No one wants you here!_ She was tired. She couldn't take it anymore. She no longer wanted to comply with his demands. She just wanted to burn out and die before he made her do anymore damage.

They watched Police Chief Barbrady talking to Chief Valmer from the fire department before he proceeded to argue with Randy Marsh and the council who demanded her arrest for assaulting him.

 _No! You can't! I won't!_ She shrieked when something clicked in Mabus brain.

He smirked as he'd taken an interest in Chief Barbrady. "You're going to give me a host after all."

XXXX

 _Don't make me do this! Please!_ She begged him to let her die out as he injected her with human plasma and his DNA. She put on a red and yellow nightgown. Lingerie the colour of fire and waited for Barbrady to come home from the crime scene.

The DNA improved her physical appearance as she looked more youthful than she actually was before Mabus took over her body. Inside she felt like a freak that was less than human. She despaired because Barbrady could be gullible and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist her.

"It's this or I take the kid as a host. You pick!"He tormented her. She didn't have much choice.

 _I'll do whatever you want!_ He urged her to maintain composure as he could hear Barbrady's footsteps. They waited for him in his man cave which not only had a sofa bed, but was decked out with a home office and Denver Broncos paraphernalia.

XXXX

"Oh Geez!"No one had seen anything at the command centre. Either that or The Freedom Pals weren't telling him everything. There wasn't much he could do about it since someone burned the police station to the ground and someone had beat his men to a pulp. He couldn't help but giggle when he saw the state of Harrison's face.

"George?"He squealed like a girl and dropped his last bottle of beer. He didn't even know she was there.

He worried about her. His wife had been acting strangely since he found her in the woods. The kids and the animals wouldn't go near her and his step grandchildren didn't want to visit her. Katherine wouldn't come near the manor house and preferred to stay with Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave instead. He didn't understand why.

"Mary?"He saw her. She was youthful. The lingerie she wore was unique and the colour of fire. He didn't mind her style change. He liked it.

She got up and walked over to him. He noticed the wiggle in her hips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She ran her fingers through his messy brown hair after she removed his hat. "What's wrong?"She looked up at him and wondered why he was so burned out.

"Something happened at the command centre tonight."He was shaking. He didn't know how to tell her it'd been destroyed.

"What happened?"She asked as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and hugged him tightly he could feel her body pressed against his.

His problems seemed to melt away with her touch. He didn't stop her from removing his clothes. He wanted her. "You look beautiful in that lingerie."

He couldn't resist her any longer. He smiled and kissed her passionately. He draped the straps over her shoulders. As he pulled the zipper gently the gown dropped to the ground around her ankles.

They collapsed on the sofa bed in the heat of passion. He wanted her. It was just the distraction he needed.

XXXX

While she usually enjoyed nights like this with her husband she didn't want any part of it. Mabus was only using her and her husband to create a vessel. His tormenting laughter reverberated around her mind.

She couldn't tell George even though she wanted to. He was blissfully unaware of what was happening. She knew he only thought this was a romantic night of love making.

Mabus laughed. He tormented her. _Hello mother!_

"Oh god no!"She couldn't will the tears to stop. She sobbed uncontrollably without realising she'd regained control of her body from Mabus.

"Mary?"Her husband stopped in his tracks. It was one of the many things she loved about him. He never made her do anything she wasn't comfortable with and he respected her as a person.

 _Gullible idiot doesn't know what he's just done._ Mabus laughed at her expense.

"Mary?"He'd stopped completely and looked worried as she sobbed like an idiot.

"N-nothing."She realised she was in control of her body. She hoped she could make it stop.

 _We're not finished human!_ Mabus threatened her. He threatened George if she didn't continue.

"What's the matter?"He started to panic. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no."She tried to ignore Mabus who continued to taunt her through her thoughts. "I'm okay."

"We don't have to do this tonight if you're not in the mood."She panicked when he didn't believe her when she assured him she was fine.

"I'm fine George. Really."She was nervous. She was still crying and her body trembled beneath him.

Mabus regained control from her and Barbrady was easily seduced. She stopped crying out loud so her husband could hear.

XXXX

"Where's Mysterion?" Dr. Timothy asked when they all gathered in Tupperware's basement for an emergency Freedom Pals meeting.

"He's at the hospital dude."He told the group. They were all nervous. He could feel the fear etched on his girlfriend Wendy's face. "He won't leave Kitty Litter."

"We're getting reports of strange behaviour from some of the staff at the hospital."Call Girl explained. "Mysterion said he's getting the same vibe there we felt at Kitty's foster home." She constantly texted Mysterion for regular updates.

"Kitty also said there's a weird concrete bunker out in the woods."He added. "She mentioned something about aliens and a possible invasion."

"We can't do this by ourselves fellas." Chaos mumbled nervously as he fidgeted with his fingers. "We need someone to help us."

"Who the hell will help us get rid of that thing without killing Aunt Mary?"Pete McDaniels panicked. The Goth kids joined in on the meeting as they desperately searched for answers in the Nostradamus book Kitty found in Pete's room.

"MINT BERRY CRUNCH!" A familiar voice cried as he crashed through the ceiling. Tupperware was horrified when he saw holes in three stories of his house. "Aw dude! My mom's gonna be pissed."

"Bradley?" Henrietta gaped in disbelief. She dropped her cigarette. Michael extinguished it before Henrietta accidently set Token's house on fire.

"What's my fat sister doing at a Coon and Friends meeting?" Mint Berry Crunch asked when he saw the Goth kids.

"Welcome back dork." He nudged Bradley on the arm. He had experience with Cthulhu so he could help them with Mabus.

"We're no longer the Coon and Friends and The Coon has been banished from The Freedom Pals." Dr. Timothy explained.

"What did I miss?" He asked when he noticed changes to the group which now included Dovahkiin Hughes aka The Shadow as an official member of Freedom Pals.

His eyes bulged in shock when they filled him in on everything that had been happening.

"Aw!" Bradley groaned with irritation. "I came back here to get away from the destroyer of worlds."

"You know Mabus?!" Pete grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "How?"

"You guys know I'm an alien right?" They nodded and let him continue. "My planet Kokujon was invaded. He took over everything? The destroyer of worlds is _here_?"

"He possessed my Aunt Mary and wants to invade _this_ planet!" Pete McDaniels shook Mint Berry Crunch. Michael and Henrietta pulled him back before he accidently throttled him.

"The destroyer of worlds has flesh?" Bradley fainted after they confirmed it was true. They hadn't even told him about Kitty Litter yet.

"Aw shit!" He groaned as he wasn't the only one feeling a strong sense of doom looming over them.

XXXX

She was half asleep when she got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. She gaped at her reflection incredulously when she saw obvious changes in her body. _How?_

How could this happen? How could it possibly happen so quickly? She had two sets of twins and a young son all under four. Pregnancy usually lasted nine months before she was ready to pop and just wanted the baby out.

Her pants were too small and threatened to fall down. Her top rolled up under her chest. Her breasts swelled. This wasn't supposed to happen for another nine months. _How_?

She quickly dressed in her old maternity wear before her husband heard the urgent knocking at the door. Gua soldiers greeted her. They escorted her to a waiting vehicle and she broke down crying when she realised what this meant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

She wailed in labour pain as contractions were so close together she could feel the baby coming. The pain was intense. Not like period cramps which were bearable by comparison. The pain was like her insides were being twisted, pulled and squeezed.

 _How?_ It didn't make sense. She didn't know how this could possibly happen so fast. _She woke up pregnant after the night of conception._ She was nervous. Cold sweat dripped down her brow. Contractions had her doubled over in the backseat while she clutched her stomach. "OH GOD!"

The Gua soldiers driving her to the bunker didn't care about her pain. They talked about celebrating the birth of their leader. They called him a bundle of joy. She thought of him as a bundle of doom. Humanity was doomed. This was the second wave of the Gua invasion. Gua military personnel were marching into other countries at Mabus' behest.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She cried. Why Mabus couldn't just let her die out? She thought the labour pains from birthing her twins were bad. This baby was stronger. "PLEASE!"

A soldier grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the vehicle the moment they arrived at the concrete bunker. It was disguised as a scientific research laboratory. "Come along human!"

She futilely punched the soldier in the shoulder multiple times as he scanned security access cards and went inside. "GET OFF ME!"

"It's almost time." A soldier with long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail announced to the doctor and other Gua who eagerly awaited the birth of their leader.

"Get her ready." The doctor – a man of medium build, balding grey hair and green eyes – demanded as he prepared for the delivery.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked as soldiers approached her. One of them was holding a grey hospital gown for her to wear during the birth.

"Put on the gown so I can deliver the child!" The doctor demanded angrily.

She quickly complied despite her fear. "Do they have to watch?" She only ever had her husband in the birthing room with her when she gave birth to her other children. She wasn't comfortable with so many Gua watching.

"You are birthing their leader. They have a right to watch." The doctor had her strapped to a table as the baby was almost due. She wailed in pain as he urged her to push.

She did as she was told just to get through the birth. She didn't know how much more she could take. "OH GOD!"

"Push human!" The doctor demanded. "One more push!"

Tears streamed down her face as she delivered a baby. She was relieved to have the baby out, but she suddenly realised what was happening when she could hear the child wailing, but they wouldn't let her see her newborn.

"A boy!" The doctor announced joyfully. The crowd of Gua soldiers cheered and celebrated while the baby continued to wail.

She couldn't see him. She knew Mabus had taken over the child, but that baby was still her son."Wait!" She cried as the doctor handed the child over to Mr and Mrs. Freeman. Katherine's old foster parents. "T-that's my baby. I want to hold him."

The doctor wouldn't let her see him. "You have done your part!"

She was horrified. The reality of the situation hit her. Mabus had stolen her child in order to gain a stronger body. One that wouldn't die out. "Please? Please, just let me see him!" She tried to look, but the Freeman's had their backs to her. "That's _MY_ baby!"

"Drug her now!" The doctor demanded as the Gua grew tired of her shrieking that fell on deaf ears.

"What?" She couldn't sit up to look at the child as she remained restrained to the table. "That's my child!"

"Return her to the humans. She's no longer needed." The doctor ordered her the blonde soldier injected her with a sedative.

"NO!" No one listened as she passed out.

XXXX

He walked the halls of the hospital as it was his turn to check security at the Hells Pass. Strange activity had been reported at Hells Pass hospital and the Chief told them to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour. Chief Barbrady also didn't trust the Holloways should the try to discharge Katherine from the hospital. The kid was still out cold the last time he saw her. No one knew what happened at the command centre, but he guessed. Mayor McDaniels was possessed and he had a feeling the monster within was responsible for the destruction of the command centre and Kitty Litter's injuries. The Freedom Pals didn't tell Barbrady anything. He didn't think his superior would take it well if they accused his wife of property damage and assault. His colleagues even lied and told him they were assaulted during a bar fight. He had to remind himself that Mary wasn't responsible for any of this. She was just a puppet the whole time.

"Mary?" He was stunned. At first he barely recognised her. She lay on a gurney naked, battered, bruised and bloodied. Something happened to her. He could see her injuries, but couldn't even guess what they were from. Her pulse was faint when he checked it. After trying CPR and not getting a response he rushed to get Chief Barbrady.

"SIR!" He barged in the room and almost knocked Sergeant Yates over when he pushed the door open.

"God damn it Peterson! The fuck's wrong with you?" Yates shouted as he picked himself up from the floor. His superior ignored Mysterion who giggled at Harrison's expense.

He pulled Barbrady out of his seat by his arm and dragged him along. "What's going on Peterson?!" He demanded as he didn't appreciate being dragged around without an explanation.

He brought Barbrady to her. They both checked her. She didn't respond to their voices, she didn't respond to CPR attempts since he took over when Barbrady got tired and she didn't respond when Barbrady squeezed her hand.

"Someone help! Please?!" Barbrady cried in distress.

McDaniels was immediately taken into surgery for treatment. No one knew what happened to her. He wondered if she were still possessed and he wondered if Barbrady was ever aware of the beast within.

XXXX

No one talked. All he could hear was crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at Katherine who still didn't respond to him. He wondered what happened to Mayor McDaniels. He knew she wasn't possessed as he no longer felt the vibe from her when she was. Mabus had left, but he had the sinking feeling that it wasn't over yet. Katherine and the Mayor were still in danger. What happened? Where did he go? He knew he wouldn't just be gone since the beast from the sky intended to invade Earth. Mint Berry Crunch was providing them with a lot of information on Mabus and the Gua since they recently invaded his home planet.

"What happened Guardian Angel?" Karen asked quietly so Barbrady couldn't hear. Even though she knew who he was she still referred to him as her Guardian Angel.

"I think this has something to do with the beast from the skies." He whispered. He looked over his shoulder. Chief Barbrady focused his attention on his unconscious wife. He wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Every now and again Karen sent text messages to Pete keeping him updated on his Aunt's condition while he babysat his younger cousins with Officer McDaniels' wife Keisha.

"Guardian Angel!" Karen cried as Katherine started to stir. She was out cold for days. He hoped she'd wake up.

All of a sudden he was on the ground with his cape tangled around his arms and legs making it difficult for him to move. It draped over his head so he couldn't see what was happening when Katherine started screaming. "What's going on?!"

"THE BEAST HAS ARRIVED! HELL ON EARTH! UNITE OR DIE!" Nurses stood over him to get to Katherine while he remained tangled in his cape.

"UNITE OR DIE! UNITE OR DIE! UNITE OR DIE!" Katherine shrieked like a banshee from hell. "HUMANITY WILL FALL! UNITE OR DIE!"

He could only guess. He knew about her visions and the seizures that accompanied them. She often told him about her dreams. She told him about the beast from the sky and dreams about shiny moon people.

"HUMAN…." She went quiet. He was still stuck in his cape. Something happened.

"The fuck is going on?" He couldn't tell what was going on only that Officer McDaniels asked the nurse what was in the syringe and she refused to tell him. "Help me!"

Karen and Barbrady rescued him from his cape. He could sense the tension between Officer McDaniels and a nurse with long black hair and blue eyes he didn't recognise. He knew strange shit was happening at Hells Pass Hospital, but The Freedom Pals hadn't had the chance to investigate yet.

Officer McDaniels asked her the same question again. "What did you give her?"

"It's just a sedative officer." The nurse was losing her hold on composure while Officer McDaniels interrogated her about the contents of the syringe she'd just given to Kat.

Officer McDaniels studied it closely while she still held it. "Looks like the same shit we found at the kid's foster home."

"What was in those again?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Officer McDaniels tried to grab the syringe, but the nurse shrank away from him. "Human plasma and foreign DNA."

"Holy shit!" He looked at the IV bags hooked up to Kat and Mayor McDaniels. "They're pumping them with that shit!"

"What the hell?!" Officer McDaniels looked at him and the IV bags.

"It's the same colour as the shit we found in the syringes at Kat's old foster home!" He explained frantically. "They were injecting her with that when we rescued her remember?!"

"That's not a sedative!" Officer McDaniels became hostile and blocked the nurse's exit.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She lunged at Officer McDaniels and aimed the syringe at his chest before fleeing the room her colleague had already left.

Barbrady checked Officer McDaniels over. "Did she hurt you?!"

He opened his shirt revealing a bullet proof vest. Barbrady sighed with relief when he noticed his stepson was wearing one. Officer McDaniels exchanged glances with Barbrady. "Don't tell mom that happened. Ever. She'll freak if she knew."

They all promised Officer McDaniels they wouldn't ever tell the Mayor a nurse tried to stab him with a syringe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Nothing. No matter what he tried she wouldn't wake. She didn't respond to his touch. Only the machines told him that she lived. Barely. He didn't know what happened to her. He didn't understand when the doctor told him she'd given birth. That she'd been tortured and dumped at the hospital. Whoever did this threw her away like trash. He didn't even know she was pregnant.

 _What happened?_

Something was going on. He didn't know what. People weren't telling him everything. They left him in the dark.

"Do you know anything about this kid?" He asked Mysterion who watched over Katherine with his little sister Karen. He hoped the kid would actually tell him. Everyone else lied and tiptoed over answers or evaded his questions completely.

Mysterion sighed heavily and spoke with reluctance. "Your wife was possessed. This, the police station and the command centre wasn't her fault Sir. She can't even be blamed for choking Randy Marsh even though he deserved it."

"What happened to Katherine?" All he knew was that she sustained her injuries during a superhero fight at the command centre.

"It was the beast from the sky." Mysterion explained in more detail. "It possessed your wife. Wanted Katherine as a host because she was dying out. He's the one who beat up all the cops, burned the police station down, destroyed the command centre and killed the two guards. He even said he was borrowing the mayor's body for a while."

"Borrowed?" He remembered the animals – his dog and Katherine's cats – acting weird around her. He remembered his children and nephew being scared of her. His step grandchildren wouldn't visit her. He knew why. He didn't understand why he didn't see what everyone else saw. They saw that she was carrying a monster within her.

He could hear his obnoxious voice in the hallway and Yates trying to hold him back. Randy Marsh was the last person he wanted to deal with. He wasn't going to arrest his wife or ask any of his men to do it either. According to reports Marsh hit her first. She acted in self defence whether she was possessed or not.

"I want that bitch arrested NOW!" Randy clamoured angrily as he barged in the room despite warnings not to go in.

"GET OUT!"It wasn't just the fat kid at fault for this, but he was a big part of it. Mysterion ascertained that the beast from the sky was able to take control of his wife so easily is because she was broken. Randy and the council had a lot of nerve showing up when he was going through a family tragedy. The doctor even explained to him that Mary might not survive and Katherine wasn't out of the woods either.

"She fucking choked me!" Randy immediately started to whine because he wasn't getting his way.

"You see this?!" He glowered at Marsh and the council as he held his wife's limp hand. "This happened because of you! This happened because she was broken! How dare you come in here demanding her arrest when she acted to defend herself?!"

"She's faking." Randy grabbed his unconscious wife by the collar of her hospital gown and shook her. She didn't respond.

"Get away from her Marsh!" Officer McDaniels pushed him away and screamed in his face. The atmosphere in the room became hostile.

"That bitch belongs in jail Wonderboy!"Randy retorted angrily.

"Stop being a fucking baby because you're not getting your way!"Mysterion backed them up. He was glad the kid was on his side.

"Stay out of this kid!"Randy snapped at Mysterion.

"GET OUT!"He couldn't stand to look at them. The council had done enough damage. He could only trust Denny Hughes and his wife's aides who'd only come in an attempt to keep Randy out that failed.

"The beast from the sky even said he's the one that rigged the election and paid Mitch Conner. You assholes butt fucked the town and ruined lives!"Mysterion shouted at the council in his defence after Randy once again called him a bumbling oaf.

"My wife could die because of this!"He shouted at the council who gaped in shock.

Randy Marsh rolled his eyes. "Yeah right idiot!"

XXXX

Mysterion aimed a swift low kick to Randy's shin and knocked him over. He grabbed Randy by his ankle and dragged him out. He ignored Randy as he protested over the unfairness of this situation. "No one gives a shit about what you have to say Marsh!"

Cops guarded the door at Barbrady's behest as the council followed Mysterion and Yates out. Barbrady wanted to be alone with his family which was understandable. He just didn't feel comfortable leaving Katherine alone.

"Don't even think about it Marsh."He stood between Yates and Johnson and wouldn't let him entre the room.

"This has nothing to do with me you little shit!"Randy naturally denied any fault. The other councillors and even the cops displayed obvious guilt because they all had a hand in this.

"This _is_ our fault Marsh, you idiot!" Yates snapped at him. "I know what's going to happen. That thing will invade the planet. Millions will die!"

"How the fuck do you know?" Randy asked without believing anything Yate's just said.

"It's an alien invasion asshole." He growled through gritted teeth. "You know Mint Berry Crunch?"

"I do." Randy and the councillors knew who he was talking about.

"Mabus and the Gua invaded his planet and now they're targeting Earth. Mint Berry Crunch called him The Destroyer of Worlds." Their faces paled, but he wanted them to know what they brought to South Park with their betrayal.

"What does this have to do with the Mayor?"Linda Stotch asked as her voice trembled with fear of the unknown.

"She was possessed. Mabus had control over her the whole time."He continued. "You assholes sided with Mitch Conner. You and Fat Ass brought him here." He glowered at everyone involved not just the council. He could feel their guilt. He hoped it crushed them. He exchanged glances with Yates after the council finally left. "If you don't want to get fired you better start kissing ass."

XXXX

He jerked awake. He didn't want to sleep while he sat with his wife in case she slipped away. Mysterion kept the sodas coming when the hospital cafeteria was closed over night. His head drooped.

"Oh jeez!"He couldn't tell if it were a dream or not, but he felt someone – his wife? – squeeze his hand.

He checked her. Nothing. Maybe he imagined it.

"W-where?"She rasped. He assumed he'd imagined it in his dreams. He wasn't completely awake.

"Barbrady?"His stepson shook him.

"What?"He quickly apologised for snapping at him when he realised what he was positioning at. She was awake. Mary looked up at him dazed.

"Mary?"He was relieved. He kissed her gently. She squeezed his hand softly. She was weak.

"W-where?"She struggled to move just so she could get her Barings. "Where am I?"

"It's going to be okay."He assured her as she panicked. "You're at the hospital. You're safe."

"H-hospital?"Alex brought her some water so she could talk properly. "What happened? Why am I sore?"

He didn't know how to tell her. He didn't really know what had happened to her. "I…"

"Did I do that?"She asked as she noticed Katherine in the next bed.

"That wasn't your fault."He had to reassure her because it was the beast in control of her who was at fault.

Heavy tears streamed down her cheeks. He looked to see her holding her stomach. She didn't even look at him.

"Mary?"She responded with sudden uncontrollable sobbing. "Mary?"

"H-he stole my baby!"She wailed helplessly. He remembered the doctor saying she'd given birth.

"Mom?"Alex was just as confused as he was. "What baby?"

She looked at them with tear soaked eyes. "We have a son George."

"Barbrady, you didn't?"Alex must've realised what she meant.

"He's the antichrist!"She shrieked as heavy sobbing continued. "The beast from the sky!"

He was stunned. He didn't know. He didn't see it. Everyone else saw what he couldn't or refused to acknowledge. She was possessed and had been since he found her in the woods. The monster within was gone. "W-we have a son?"

They needed time. She needed it more than he did, but they needed time to grieve. Because he'd been a gullible idiot they'd lost a child.

XXXX

She wanted to go home. She'd been in the hospital a week. She wanted to grieve the loss of her child in private. She remembered why. She did it to protect Katherine from Mabus. The kid was administered another sedation after yet another vision. She wondered if the visions ever took a toll on the kid. They must do, she always ended up in hospital because violent seizures accompanied her dreams.

She wondered why Alex became hostile at the nurses when they gave the kid a sedative.

"It's the same human plasma and foreign DNA shit we found at the foster home. I don't trust them."He explained.

She asked her husband to investigate the hospital. Something wasn't right. So many nurses she didn't recognise. There was always something wrong with their eyes.

"I don't even want to be here."She grumbled when she heard familiar shrill voices shrieking in the corridor.

"I thought those assholes were in Vegas."Alex scratched his head. It was common knowledge around town that Katherine's parents abandoned her in South Park to go on a crime spree in Las Vegas. Up until now Katherine had been staying with Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave so she could avoid her while she was possessed.

"Give me back my fucking kid bitch!"Janet Holloway shrieked as she stormed into her room.

"GET OUT!"She hated Janet Holloway. She wanted her gone. She wished their temporary custody hadn't run out. Those people didn't deserve to be parents.

"You kidnapped my kid bitch!"Janet shouted accusations at her that weren't true.

"You abandoned her to go to jail and then Vegas!"Her husband reminded Janet with disgust. He noticed Dazza Holloway trying to unhook Katherine from the machines. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking my kid back mate!"Katherine was limp when he hoisted her over his shoulder. "We're moving to Vegas."

She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let the kid live a meaningless life in the back of a stolen getaway car. "Get Adams in here NOW!"

"Get off me pig!"Janet squealed once Alex tackled her to the ground and cuffed her. Her arrest was warranted after she punched her in the face.

"You're under arrest!"He retorted bitterly.

"Those two can face the courts in Nevada."She grumbled as a nervous Mr. Adams arrived at the hospital. She knew she had re-hired him when she was possessed and she would fire him again only once the paperwork had been processed.

"You wanted to see me Mayor?"He asked apprehensively and fidgeted with his plump fingers while he waited for her to respond.

"Can we get this adoption process done NOW?"She demanded as Barbrady took Katherine away from Dazza Holloway who responded with a slew of insults and throwing punches that missed landing him in handcuffs instead.

She wished she'd done this sooner. She didn't need to think about out and neither did Barbrady. They signed the adoption papers and Katherine was finally theirs. She was surprised Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave hadn't beaten her to it since she'd heard rumours they were thinking about adopting her.

"She's your kid now."Adams fled the room with the paperwork to be processed before she fired him again. Yates and his men dragged the Holloways out.

"You should've stayed in Vegas then you wouldn't be going to lock up."Yates sneered at the Holloways on the way out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"What are you guys doing here?"He asked when he noticed the other Freedom Pals at the hospital. He was on coffee run duty along with the Mayor's aides Johnson and Freddie since both Barbrady and Mayor McDaniels were exhausted. McDaniels could barely sit up after waking from a coma that almost killed her.

"Investigating the human plasma and foreign DNA substance we found at Katherine's foster home." Dr. Timothy told him telepathically.

"I think they're still giving it to her." He told them about the incident between an unknown nurse and Officer McDaniels.

"That's fucked up." Toolshed exclaimed with shock.

"What's the foreign DNA?" Call Girl asked. They never found out what that was.

Something clicked in his brain. "Katherine's new powers. They probably _came_ from the DNA."

"There's something weird at this hospital and why is it creepy?" Toolshed asked nervously.

"Dude, you always think this place is creepy and I bet you throw up when you see blood." Human Kite giggled.

"Shut up Kyle!" Toolshed snapped heatedly.

"There's no time for bickering." Dr. Timothy defused any fighting before it escalated. "We have to know what's wrong with this place."

"Do you think this is connected with the kidnappings somehow?" Captain Diabetes asked apprehensively.

"Dude?" His heart sank. He wondered if Captain Diabetes could be right. It must all be to do with The Beast from the Sky.

"What are you kids doing?" Officer McDaniels asked as he emerged from his mother's hospital room.

"We think everything is connected and something is going on here at the hospital." He explained.

"Mom just told me to look into it." McDaniels was stunned once he filled him in on their conversation and the link between the kidnappings and the stuff he found in the syringe the nurse was giving to Katherine. "She said something about alien DNA."

Their faces paled. "Jesus fucking Christ dude!"

"Come on." Officer McDaniels urged them to follow him. He'd spotted two nurses including the one who tried to stab him with a syringe and followed them.

XXXX

He hid behind a pile of boxes in the storeroom with Dr. Timothy and Fast Pass for back up while the other Freedom Palls crawled through the air vent to get a better vantage point without being seen.

"Those humans shouldn't meddle in our business. They don't know what's coming." He recognised the nurse who'd attempted to stab him.

 _Humans?_ Dr. Timothy asked telepathically with confusion.

 _Mom says it's an alien invasion._ To his surprise that worked. He could communicate telepathically with Timmy so the nurses they were spying on couldn't hear.

"Lord Mabus will be pleased with the hybrid program." The other nurse – a larger woman with short brown hair and green eyes – said as she filled IV bags with the same liquid they were giving to his mother and the kid.

"Hybrids?!" He thought he was telepathically communicating with Dr. Timothy. He wasn't the only one who'd alerted their attention. Toolshed sneezed and the air vent popped out and fell to the ground as Super Craig leaned against it.

The Freedom Pals groaned in pain as they landed in a crumpled heap on top of each other.

"I thought being a kite meant you'd be lighter?" Toolshed grumbled as both Human Kite and Captain Diabetes had fallen on him.

"You're crushing me!" Call Girl cried as she tried to push Super Craig off so she could get up.

"We have to get out of here or we're all dead! Argh!" Wonder Tweek panicked when he saw the nurses. He couldn't move as he'd fallen on Tupperware and Professor Chaos had landed on him.

"Oh Hamburgers!" Chaos was tangled in his cape.

"I can't move!" The Shadow cried. "Someone's standing on my cape!"

If the nurses weren't staring them down he'd laugh. It was funny to watch them untangle themselves from the crumpled heap. "I-I couldn't find the bathroom." It was the only excuse he had and they weren't buying it.

"Timmy!" Dr. Timothy scrambled their brains. He'd heard about his ability, but hadn't seen him reduce a human or in this case aliens to a confused mess who didn't even know what time it was let alone what was going on. The nurses fell to a crumpled heap on the floor buying them time to escape.

Even though they'd just prevented the Holloways from taking Katherine from the hospital he was convinced they had to get the kid and his mother out for their own safety. He quickly called his sister Annie – who was a qualified nurse and could assist with caring for his frail mother and Katherine – telling her to get the next flight to Colorado.

XXXX

"I can't stay here anymore." She complained. She just wanted to grieve and recover at home. "I want to go home."

"Pack their bags we're leaving now!" Alex demanded as he barged in the room with Mysterion and The Freedom Pals behind him.

"I want to go home, but what's going on?" She asked with confusion. She was still weak, her muscles ached and her head pounded like a jackhammer.

"This place is crawling with aliens." Alex hurriedly stuffed clothes into her overnight bag and gave her jeans and a red sweater to wear on the trip home.

"I knew something was off about this place." She knew who the Gua were. She'd hosted their leader. They were planning an invasion and Mabus had just launched the second wave of their attack on Earth.

Mysterion stuffed Kat's stuff into a pink overnight bag including the pink plush cat toy she had with her since she was admitted to hospital.

Alex carefully unhooked the tubes and gently carried Katherine while her husband helped her get dressed as she struggled to put on a sweater.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted at Yates who tried to help her up. He backed away from her without saying anything.

"Make sure the coast is clear." Barbrady demanded as he helped her out of bed.

Yates and his officers fled the room and complied with Barbrady's orders. She fell into her husband when she stood up.

"I see they're trying to kiss my ass." She grumbled with disgust.

"I'll protect you Mary." Her husband and son were the only cops she could trust. She considered firing people. She didn't mind as Barbrady hoisted her over his shoulder so he could carry her. The Freedom Pals assisted in carrying their stuff.

Yates and the other officers kept the nurses and other hospital staff distracted while they escaped through the fire exit. Barbrady and Mysterion had guns drawn in case they encountered any Gua. She realised that the hospital was crawling with them and she couldn't wait to get away from the hospital. She wasn't about to let Mabus or the Gua invade the planet. She remained determined to protect Katherine because even though Mabus had the stronger body he wanted he still needed another potential host in case anything happened to it.

"Stop." Mysterion had gone ahead of them. He urged them to stop when he heard voices outside.

"I just want to go home." She whined. She just wanted the comfort of her own bed. Her own home. She didn't want to remain in a dingy hospital crawling with Gua. She was cold. She wanted blankets, the fireplace lit and her hot water bottle.

As soon as footsteps and voices faded Mysterion urged them to continue. Yates drove her SUV around so they didn't have to walk to the parking lot.

"Get the hell away from me!" She snarled at Yates even though he was just trying to help her. He along with the other cops involved in the cult were responsible for bringing Mabus and the Gua to Earth. He was part of the reason she got possessed and lost a child in the first place.

"Don't bother Harrison." Barbrady said as he helped her in the front passenger seat and did her seatbelt for her. Alex and Mysterion stayed in the backseat with Katherine who was still unconscious.

"You just drive ahead of us." Even Her husband wanted nothing to do with Sergeant Yates and they used to be best friends.

"Can we go home NOW?" She was enraged, exhausted and in pain. Everything hurt. She just wanted to go to bed where she didn't have to look at traitors.

XXXX

"We've got company." Mysterion announced as he looked out the back window.

"What is it NOW?" She was impatient to get home. She just wanted to grieve and rest.

"Oh jeez!" Barbrady had seen them too. They both looked in the rear view mirror to see three black vans tailing them.

"Make them stop!" She wailed. She didn't want to go back and she never wanted to see Mabus or another Gua again.

Barbrady radioed Yates who was in the squad car ahead of them telling him to speed up. Their convoy sped up, but the black vans swerved in front of her SUV and separated them from the protection detail. Gua soldiers emerged from the vans with guns drawn. They surrounded the SUV.

"Hand over the hybrids!" A soldier shouted at Barbrady who aimed his gun at them. Alex and Mysterion protected Katherine who was still unconscious in the backseat.

"I don't want to go back!" She cried helplessly as a soldier dragged her from the car.

Alex shot the soldier and remained protective of Katherine. Soldiers killed dissolved into nothing as though they never existed in the first place.

"Back up NOW!" Barbrady shouted into his radio. Yates and the officers she didn't trust turned around to help them. They were still outnumbered without them. She wished she didn't have to rely on them as much as they had to.

Yates and the others emerged from vehicles and surrounded the Gua soldiers. Before the Gua could respond the South Park Police department opened fire. Gua soldiers dissolved into nothing. The only evidence of their existence that remained was the black vans.

"Those vans are evidence." Barbrady wanted them investigated. Yates called a tow truck and they drove back to the manor without further interruption.

XXXX

Barbrady helped her to shower and change when they arrived home. Her younger children were happy to see her as was Barney her husband's old dog. Even Katherine's cats had returned to the manor. She rested on the couch in her living room and George had lit the fire. Even though she was weak she was with Alex and George when they set Katherine up in Annie's old room. Keisha kept an eye on her in case she had anymore visions which usually resulted in seizures.

Barbrady made sure she was comfortable. He gave her pain killers and a hot water bottle along with extra blankets to keep her warm.

"M-Mayor?" Yates was nervous when he dared to approach her. She glowered at him as Barbrady handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"What?" She loathed him. She couldn't stand the cops. The only one she could tolerate in her house was Peterson after learning he'd given her CPR which saved her life.

"I-I'm sorry for all this." He mumbled nervously. She didn't believe he was sincere.

She glowered at Yates and flipped him off. "Fuck you Harrison!"

"M-Mayor?" He backed away from the couch.

"I got possessed and I lost a child because of you!" She snarled and threw a book at Yates that missed as he fled the room.

"Mary, I'm sorry." Even Barbrady was on the verge of tears. She wasn't the only one who'd lost a child.

"I don't blame you George." Tears streamed down her face. "Mabus made me and I did it to protect Katherine from possession."

"Mommy?" Her eldest twins Lena and Olivia looked up at her. She was glad to see them.

"My babies!" Barbrady put them in her lap and she hugged them. She would always morn the child she lost, but she was happy to see the kids she already had. Barbrady returned with Jordan, Logan and Stella. She had her younger children in her lap.

"Where are you going?" Barbrady asked Alex as he put on a heavy coat and took his car keys.

"I have to pick Annie up from the airport." He explained. "I told her to come and help us care for you and Katherine so you guys don't have to stay at that hospital."

"Just be careful." She had a feeling the Gua were still hunting them down. She didn't know how much longer she could stay in South Park. He nodded and left with backup just in case.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Annie was horrified when he filled her in on the way back from Denver Domestic Airport. He didn't know how to tell her and as soon as he started he couldn't stop telling her about everything that had been happening since she was last in South Park.

"I take it the tornado wasn't the beast from the sky?"Her face paled at the news of their mother and the birth of what should be considered the antichrist.

"That's not all." He knew she already knew this might happen. Their mother had fostered Katherine with the intention of one day adopting her. They were both informed when she made this decision because their mom and their stepfather wanted to give Katherine a better future.

"What?"Annie asked when he was quiet and continued to check behind him in the rear view mirror in case they were being followed.

"Mom and Barbrady adopted Katherine."He explained. "We set her up in your old room. We have a new sister."

"At least that kid has better parents now." At least she didn't mind. His younger cousin Pete would have a problem with it and Peter and Katherine weren't getting along before she was adopted into their family.

"The street is clear. No black vans or anyone who doesn't belong here."Yates announced when they arrived at the manor.

"Keep checking. It's too quiet."They'd followed them back from the hospital. He was nervous to go to Denver to pick Annie up in case they were following him. His mother warned him that Gua were everywhere and to be careful.

Yates nodded and didn't follow them inside. He kept his distance from his mother as she was still pissed at him for getting her possessed in the first place.

XXXX

Alex was right to take them away from the hospital. They had Keisha and Annie helping to care for Mary and Katherine. The kid was finally awake and he was relieved. The visions were taking a toll on her.

"Are you okay kid?"Even though he wanted her to stay in bed his wife insisted on helping settle Katherine into her new room.

"I'm okay."She was exhausted. They gave her pain killers for her muscle aches and migraine. He'd given her extra blankets and a hot water bottle to keep her warm. Her cats liked the big bed.

"Kat?"Mysterion passed her a pink plush cat toy – the same one she had with her at the hospital.

"Any sign of the Gua?"His wife asked Mysterion who'd checked the neighbourhood with the police department.

He shook his head. "No Maám. The street is empty."

Katherine shrank into her blankets. "It's too quite. It's creepy."

"I won't let them take you. No one hurts my kids and gets away with it."He saw the look in Katherine's eyes when his wife assured her she'd protect her. She wasn't aware of the adoption yet.

"What?"Katherine seemed confused, but they had spent time preparing her for the day they'd adopt her.

"We've adopted you."He announced to her surprise. "This is your room now."

"Do you like your new room?"His wife asked Kat who was still stunned by the fact she was living with them permanently.

"Thank you."It made him happy to see the relief on her face as she hugged him and his wife.

"You need your rest kid. We'll redecorate later."His wife went to bed after Katherine went back to sleep.

Mysterion remained perched on the window sill and the cops along with The Freedom Pals continued to check the street. He had a feeling that they might need to hide out at the cabin for a while in order to protect his wife and his newly adopted daughter.

XXXX

As they expected Pete didn't react well to the news of Kat's adoption. He made a list of ridiculous ground rules one of which she wasn't allowed near his room.

"My new room is next to yours dumbass."Kat shot back at him after he spent the evening at dinner flicking peas at her from across the table. "And I have to go past it to use the bathroom."

"I want my Nostradamus book and the graveyard back."He flicked more peas across the table.

"I still need that book and you can't have the graveyard back. That's _my_ territory."They all knew she'd taken it over once she became the Reaper.

"You already have the alley!" Pete snapped with irritation. "You don't need the graveyard and you can't just mark your territory all over town!"

"The alley I keep for my cats and the graveyard is for the dead. Not your rituals. I'm the Reaper, but I don't make the rules." Kat aimed mashed potato at Pete that landed in his hair. "Sitting on the graves is disrespectful you know."

She was getting tired of listening to them fighting as she was still weak from her possession. "Stop it! No fighting!"

"Just eat your food. I'm not cleaning this mess up."Barbrady snapped at them.

They went quiet to her relief, but they spent the rest of the meal glowering at each other across the table.

XXXX

She settled in bed and hoped to read a few chapters of _Garrison's White House_ even though she was too tired to focus. She didn't read about Garrison because she supported him. She made it her mission to know what her political rivals were up to. She was shocked during a trip to Middle Park when her rival mayor didn't even know the fourth grade teacher at South Park Elementary was the President of the United States of America.

She even called Garrison out for his stupidity on Twitter telling him that his dick waving contest with North Korea was going to get people killed. He blocked her from all his social media accounts as soon as he saw her response.

Her relaxed mood didn't last long as Katherine shrieked and Pete screamed. She could hear thudding and clashing in the hallway.

"Give it back poser!" Pete snarled. She knew what was happening. They were fighting over the book he mentioned at dinner. The Freedom Pals had borrowed it to investigate Mabus.

"I told you I still need it!" She decided to intervene as Kat's voice became shrill and shouting became screaming. Something broke in their wake. "Get off me!"

"What the hell is going on out here?!" When she finally emerged from her room Katherine and Peter were brawling. Peter had Katherine pinned to the ground as he yanked her hair. Her eyes watered as she was too weak after a series of visions to fight back as well as she usually did.

"I _said_ stay out of my room poser!" Their fighting alerted the police and The Freedom Pals who were staying at the manor to support and protect her and Katherine as Mabus and the Gua were hunting them down like rats.

"I just walked past to go to the bathroom and he started yelling at me about the book!" She knew if Katherine had her full strength back she'd knock Peter on his ass. "Let go of my hair emo!"

"Stop this shit right now!" She demanded angrily. She knew there would be some kind of rivalry between them because they didn't really get along before the adoption, they were close in age and had very different personalities, but she just didn't want to hear any fighting.

"Why'd you adopt this conformist Aunt Mary?" She sighed with exasperation. She did it to protect Katherine and she did it because no kid should live with parents like the Holloways.

"Y-you're adopted dude?" Toolshed asked with surprise.

"It was finalised this morning." She explained to their surprise. "Katherine is my daughter now. I can't let her live with those fucking people."

"Her parents do suck ass." Karen McCormick said in Kat's defence.

"What the fuck?" Pete was still in shock and didn't take it well. He maintained a tight grip on strands of Katherine's hair.

"You're just going to have to learn to live with each other. You might even find something in common." Barbrady added to Pete's surprise.

His grip on her hair loosened. "No way! She's a conformist!"

"This is my house and you'll both live by my rules." She said sternly. "Please? Just stop the fighting."

"You have about two seconds to let go of my hair before I summon my cats!" Katherine warned him. It wasn't an empty threat either.

"Peter Louis McDaniels! Let go NOW!" She didn't want a bunch of stray cats in her house attacking her nephew even if it was in self defence.

Katherine elbowed him in the ribs when his grip on her hair loosened. Mysterion helped her up after Pete stormed off to his room with the Nostradamus book. "Conformist bitch!"

"You're grounded for two weeks Peter!" She snapped at him as she heard him muttering angrily under his breath.

XXXX

"I know you don't like Kat much dude, but can't you lay off?" Mysterion warned Pete McDaniels.

"Why?" He looked stunned as he was up getting coffee. "She beat us up and took the graveyard."

"You helped move the cats of course she's going to kick your ass." He shrugged. "If you want the graveyard back don't be a dick."

"You pissed your Aunt off dude." Toolshed added. The Freedom Pals were sleeping in shifts because the mayor didn't trust the cops completely.

"Don't remind me." Pete grumbled with resentment. "I'm grounded thanks to Kat."  
"If you didn't beat her up you wouldn't be." He reminded him. "We still need that book to investigate this thing. Mint Berry Crunch wants to see it."

"My stupid brother?" Henrietta asked incredulously. "What does he want with the book?"

Mint Berry crunch flipped Henrietta off. "That thing invaded my planet. I want to see this prophecy."

"Kat could have another vision." Call Girl said as Keisha and Annie McDaniels took turns to watch over Katherine in case of seizures.

Pete went to his room and returned with the book he stole back from Kat. "You should see this asshole!" He glowered at Yates who was making coffee for the cops on patrol.

"That thing showed me global destruction." Yates explained what happened at the police station as Mabus had showed him what the future would look like if the Gua successfully invaded the planet.

"Just like my planet is now." Mint Berry Crunch was nervous and he couldn't blame him. At least they had him around to help because they knew nothing about their new enemy.

Pete showed Yates and The Freedom Pals pictures of Mabus. Katherine came down stairs for a drink of milk. When she saw the pictures of a reptilian creature she fled the room and ran up stairs screaming "it's the beast from the sky!"

"Nice going assholes!" He already said this to the cops at the hospital, but he wanted them to feel the guilt he could see on their faces. "You butt fucked the town and the planet."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

She had been recovering for weeks along with the mayor. They barely got out of bed most days. Mayor McDaniels was still weak after her possession and what she later learned to be an accelerated pregnancy. The police and the Freedom Pals were investigating the matter as it was all to do with the beast from the sky and a pending alien invasion.

She sighed. The beast was stronger now. She could sense it. She envisioned the birth and global destruction while she was at the hospital. She always remembered her visions and hated the seizures that came with them. She was still weak and fighting with Pete didn't help. She knew she should wait, but she'd missed so much school already.

She started to get agitated as Pete flicked Cheerios in her hair. She wasn't in the mood. "I just washed my hair arsehole!"

"Go home conformist!" Naturally he still wasn't happy about the adoption. It was done. There was no telling his Aunt or Uncle otherwise. They just had to live with each other.

"This _is_ her home Peter! Stop that!" McDaniels snapped at him. She always grew tired of listening to them arguing.

"Yay! A sister!" Her three-year-old sisters (twins) were happy to have another sibling. Since being adopted she acquired seven little brothers and sisters aged between three and one and an obnoxious cousin. Pete was the only one who wasn't happy to have her at the house. But, that was probably because they were close in age, had different personalities and he was still pissed she beat him up when she busted the Goth kids moving cats.

"There are too many conformists in this house!" He aimed more cereal at her and milk landed on her face and in her hair.

"Up yours emo!" She flipped him off and ignored him when he returned the favour. She knew the difference between a Goth and an emo; she only called Pete the latter just to piss him off. She was seriously tempted to redecorate his Goth room while he was out painting the walls pink.

"Off to school now!" Officer McDaniels was driving them to school while the mayor came along for the ride. Officer McDaniels wasn't in uniform. He wore a blue sweatsuit, with a yellow shirt underneath and a blue and yellow cap, while Mayor McDaniels was dressed casually in a green sweatsuit and a white t-shirt.

Naturally the fighting continued during the drive to school and pissed both Alex McDaniels and the mayor off. Pete wouldn't leave her alone.

"Get out of my space conformist!" He snapped at her and elbowed her in the ribs.

She wasn't sitting near him. She tried to keep to herself. "Let go of my hair!"

Pete maintained a tight grip on a clump of her hair. He always seemed to resort to hair pulling as he knew she hated it.

"Stop that back there!" Alex McDaniels shouted as bickering became shouting and screaming. He became increasingly annoyed when they started throwing punches and flailing limbs kicked his seat. "I mean it! Stop that!"

"Ow! My hair!" She shrieked as her eyes watered. It wasn't fair. Pete had short hair; she couldn't just pull his hair to get him back. "Get off me!"

"Pete Louis McDaniels!" The mayor had reached her limit. She and Officer McDaniels were sick and tired of the constant squabbling between them. "Let go of her hair or you're grounded!"

His grip loosened as he gaped at his Aunt. "But, Aunt Mary!"

"Let go Peter!" It was his last warning. "The next person to fight is grounded for two weeks. I've warned you about this before."

"Conformist cheerleading bitch!" Pete punched her arm.

"Mayor?!" If he just left her alone they wouldn't have a problem.

"For Christ's sake stop!" The Mayor covered her ears.

"Piss off mate!" She snapped at Pete who continued to antagonise her.

"I'm warning you both. Stop fighting!" McDaniels was getting pissed when they finally arrived at the school. "The next person to fight is grounded for a month not two weeks!"

"Piss off!" She shouted at Pete who punched her arm one more time. She wished she could punch him back, but she didn't want to get into trouble.

"You're grounded for the next month Peter!" McDaniels snapped at him as Alex dropped them off at school.

"No way!" He gaped at her in disbelief.

"I warned you and you didn't listen." She made them promise not to fight at school. She didn't want to hear about it from the teachers if they got detention for fighting.

"Okay." They resumed their petty squabbling when her adoptive mom and her new older brother were out of sight.

XXXX

"Mom?" He noticed her face had paled since they left two bickering children at the school. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel too good." Beads of sweat dripped down her brow and she looked like she might throw up.

He handed her a sick bag to throw up in. "I think you should stay in bed when we get home, you're still weak."

"I-I don't…" She passed out. Her arms flopped in her lap and by her side as her body became limp.

He panicked. Normally he'd take her to the hospital, but he didn't want her there while it was crawling with Gua and they were pumping her with human plasma and foreign DNA. "Mom?"

This was urgent enough to warrant speeding. He rushed back to the manor as quickly as he could. The traffic pissed him off as his mother slumped into the window. "Oh God!"

"What happened?" Barbrady's face turned white when he saw her.

He carried her inside and lay her on the couch. "She just passed out after we dropped the kids off at school."

Annie watched over her and checked her. Fortunately she didn't need CPR. "She needs to stay here and rest. She's not strong enough to do much at the moment."

"I think a protection detail at that school will be a good bet." He added. Something made him feel uneasy and he felt a bad vibe at the school.

Barbrady nodded. "I agree. You go with Foley, Barkley, Peterson and Murphy. I need everyone else here."

He changed into his uniform and left for the school. He didn't know what it was. He just had a bad feeling about it.

XXXX

"You guys might want to stop." He said as Katherine and Pete had been fighting since they arrived at school.

"I don't need another cousin!" Pete snapped as he had Kat pinned to the ground.

"I'm all dirty!" She shrieked as Pete pushed her in the mud. "The Mayor's gonna be pissed at me!"

"Since when do you care if you get dirty?" Kenny asked as he tried to intervene.

"Since I don't want to get grounded." She elbowed Pete in the ribs and knocked him off her. He fell in the mud. She threw a mud pie at his face.

"Fuck you conformist!" His attempt to throw one at her missed and hit Kenny in the face instead.

"Fuck you dude!" Kenny mumbled with annoyance.

"He's not really taking this adoption thing well is he?" He exchanged glances with Henrietta. He used to be one of the Goth kids after Wendy broke up with him. While they treated him like a conformist since he left their group Pete and the other Goth kids often referred to him by his Goth name Raven.

"They've been fighting like this since he found out about it." Karen shrugged. "I'd love another brother or sister, but my parents say we can't have anymore brothers and sisters because we're too poor."

"She is a conformist cheerleader Raven." Henrietta took a drag from her cigarette. He never had the guts to smoke at school because he didn't want to get caught.

"Get off me!" Katherine cried as the bell rang and Pete had tackled her to the ground once more.

" _Stan Marsh to the principal's office! Stan Marsh to the Principal's office!_ " PC Principal announced urgently over the school speakers.

"What did you do dude?" Kyle asked incredulously.

He hadn't done anything to warrant being called into the office, but he went to see what PC Principal could possibly want. "I don't know dude!"

XXXX

He was shaking when he arrived at the principal's office. He had no idea what he'd done. He hoped it wasn't his turn to be hallway monitor. "Y-you wanted to see me sir?"

"Come in." PC Principal and Principal Victoria stood behind the desk and waited for him to sit down. "Take a seat."

Principal Victoria took over as co-principal once Strong Woman revealed she was an ad. It took a long time, but PC Principal eventually moved on and he was back to his old self. He'd just mellowed out a bit regarding his PC views. He still found it hilarious that PC Principal kicked his dad out of the PC chapter in South Park.

"What's this about? I'm not in trouble am I?" He removed his beanie and fidgeted with it. His hands always went clammy whenever he was nervous.

"No Stanley." Principal Victoria shook her head. "You're not in trouble; we just need you to do something for us."

"Like what?" He wondered why they couldn't just ask Butters who was their adopted son.

"Send him in." PC asked the secretary over the telecom.

A young boy his age entered the room. There was something familiar about him, but he didn't know what it was. The boy was slightly taller than him, had short brown hair, freckles and yellow eyes. He wore black pants, a red collared shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Is that real leather?" He often campaigned for animal rights and even captained a crew of people to help save the whales and dolphins from the Japanese. He wasn't a vegan or even a vegetarian. He just didn't like animal suffering.

"Yeah." The new kid didn't seem bothered by it.

"Stan." PC Principal interjected their pointless conversation. "This is Cole Magus. He'll be joining your class."

"Okay." He shrugged. He was just glad Fat Ass was in Michigan because he'd rip this kid apart just because he was new to school.

"We just want you to show him around and make sure he fits in at our school." Principal Victoria added. "He might even be interested in joining some of the clubs we have available for students."

"Okay." He shrugged. Cole followed him out. He liked Cole. He thought he'd fit in with his friends. "Come on dude, I'll introduce you to my friends."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Guys?!" They were still bickering when Stan came back from the principal's office with a new kid.

"Who is this poser?" Pete asked. They stopped in their tracks and she punched him when he let her go.

"This is Cole Magus." The new kid. Stan explained. He introduced Cole to everyone. "He just moved to town."

There was something off about him. She'd felt the vibe before. She wasn't the only one uncomfortable in his presence. Bradley Biggle backed away from him and attempted to hide behind Henrietta.

Henrietta responded to shoving Bradley into the mud. She wasn't too happy to see him back. "Get lost dork!"

"My fat sister will crush you new kid!" Bradley kept his distance and wouldn't accept the handshake offered to him.

"Real mature Mint Berry Dork!" Henrietta snapped at him to the amusement of Michael the tall Goth and Pete McDaniels.

She eyed Cole with intense hatred. She didn't know where she knew him from, but something about him was familiar. He had short messy brown hair, yellow-green eyes, and freckles and dressed in red collared shirt, black pants, leather boots and knee-length genuine leather jacket.

"Beat it poser, this area is for non conformists!" Pete glowered at Cole and immediately became hostile towards him.

"I'm dressed like you so what's your problem?" Cole asked as he looked over his outfit.

She positioned herself behind Pete and Kenny. She had to warn him and tugged on Pete's shirt to get his attention. "It's him." She whispered so Cole couldn't hear.

"Who?" Pete asked with confusion.

"The beast from the sky." She shuddered in Cole's presence and just wanted to go home. "The beast from the sky. That's your Aunt's stolen baby."

He was horrified and his face paled. "No way!"

She wanted to run. She remained where she was frozen in fear. He had flesh, he was here, he was stronger and he was at the school. The mayor didn't know. She didn't know what to do.

She apprehensively decided to shake his hand when he introduced himself to her. She instantly wished she didn't. Visions took over. She could feel the evil; see his birth and the global destruction that followed. Gua soldiers were already integrated in the American community and most humans didn't notice the threat and they wouldn't until it was too late. Her country was next in his line of fire. He smirked at the fear etched on her face.

"Come on Kat!" Pete dragged her away from him. They planned to ditch school so they could figure out what to do. Kenny followed and kept Cole away from Katherine as he tried to follow them to the lockers.

XXXX

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Nelson demanded as they were trying to leave school just to get away from Mabus.

Even though he didn't like Kat he felt he should protect her after meeting Cole. She might be his conformist cousin, but she wasn't that bad a person. She already had qualities that could make her Goth. She smoked and drank way too much coffee – her addiction to coffee and caffeine rivalled Tweek's – she was the Grim Reaper and he did like the scythe and the skull belt she wore as part of her costume. He also decided to try and get along with her for his Aunt knowing how much it'd mean to her if they didn't fight all the time.

"My cousin doesn't feel well. We have to go home." It wasn't a total lie, but Mr. Nelson wasn't buying it.

"Get to class, both of you!" She pointed to the doorway and glowered at them as they went in.

"I don't want to go to class with the antichrist!" Kat grumbled as they followed Butters and Kenny to class.

He shrugged. "Maybe we can get suspended."He didn't know how he was going to get them out of school. Not even taking a crap on Garrison's desk was enough to get Fat Ass suspended.

"I can't do this." She shuddered as Cole took the seat behind his cousin.

"I'll think of a way to get us out of class." No matter what he tried nothing was coming to him. He just wished he could get them out of school.

XXXX

She tried to move her desk as far away from Cole as she possibly could. She knew Mrs. Nelson was getting frustrated over the sound of her desk scraping across the floor.

"Katherine Holloway!" Mrs. Nelson snapped without realising she'd changed her last name after her adoption was finalised. "Stop that! If you can't sit still you'll get detention!"

"Can I swap seats?" She didn't even want to be in the same class as the antichrist. She felt uncomfortable with him seated behind her.

"Just concentrate on your work Katherine." Mrs. Nelson grumbled with annoyance. "You're already behind on your homework. We can hold you back a grade if you keep this up."

She sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate during the lesson. She hoped Pete could follow through with his promise to get them out of school. She even wished for a vision to come anything to get her out of class.

"What's your problem?" She snapped as something hit her in the back of her neck. She knew Cole was responsible because he had a broad smirk plastered across his face. If this continued she wouldn't be able to control herself. She'd hit him and probably end up in detention. "Oi! Fuck off cunt!"

Some of her classmates sniggered at her Australian Bogan accent. She didn't care. Another marble hit her in the back of her neck and another hit her between the eyes when she turned to face him.

"Dude! Stop!" Dovahkiin warned him. "You don't want to piss Kat off. She broke the school last time."

"Spreading good chaos huh Kat?" Butters might be less angry. But she still felt the need to keep an eye on him.

"Stop!" He targeted Dovahkiin for standing up for her. She was seconds away from wiping the smug look from Cole's face.

Another large marble hit her right ear. Cole smirked. "Check your desk."

The school recently relieved funding and after it was rebuilt the principals brought in new classroom furniture which included desks with built in storage. As soon as she opened her desk she screamed and like a frightened cat she clung to the ceiling and refused to come down.

"What is it now?!" Mrs. Nelson shouted with exasperation.

"There's a snake in her desk ma'am." Dovahkiin explained for her.

Even Bebe, Wendy and the other girls in class backed away from Kat's desk while Kat remained clinging to the ceiling.

Stan screamed and hid behind Wendy. "Snake!"

"Come down from there Katherine." Mrs. Nelson sighed heavily. "It's just a snake."  
"It's just a snake to you." She refused to come down to ground level. "I fucking hate slimy things that slither! Get rid of it!"

"This is why we can't have a snake for the class pet." Butters added as a snake was one of the options on the list for a pet for the fourth grade class since Lemmiwinks moved to the fifth grade.

"My Aunt and my cousin hate snakes. Just get it out of here." Pete flipped his long fringe out of the way. He was drawing skulls on his paper instead of solving the math problems on the board.

"Cousin?" Mrs. Nelson was confused and made her realise the school didn't know about her adoption yet.

"Aunt Mary adopted Kat." Pete continued without looking at Mrs. Nelson. "It's Katherine McDaniels now."

"Just get rid of the snake NOW!" She shrieked. "I'm not coming down until you do."

Mrs. Nelson sighed and removed the serpent from Kat's desk. She flagged down one of the sixth graders and asked him to get rid of it. "Just get it out of here Jasper."

"Aw!" Jasper noticed her clinging to the ceiling. "Is the little forthie about to cry?"

"Piss off mate!" She flipped Jasper off as he started taunting her.

"Out Jasper!" Mrs. Nelson sent him on his way. She focused her attention on her as she still would not come down. "The snake is gone Katherine. Can we _please_ continue with the lesson?"

"Fine." She reluctantly resumed her seat. She wasn't comfortable with the antichrist seated behind her or the fact that a snake still remained in the building.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Cole Magus continued to torment her throughout the day. She didn't know how much more of it she could take. Each time Cole antagonised her, the angrier she became. She and everyone around her knew that she couldn't control her powers when she was enraged to the point of seeing nothing but red. She destroyed the school last time after an argument with Fat Ass and Mrs. Nelson. That by comparison was less than this.

She couldn't wait to get to lunch. She sat with her friends at the girls table since she would be seeing Kenny later that afternoon for a movie. Bebe was talking about Clyde as they'd started dating when she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Eew!" She shrieked. The taste in her mouth was vile. She spat it out and drained the contents of her water bottle. "What the fuck?!"

The girls looked at her like she was crazy after she wiped the chewed crumbs from her tongue with a napkin.

"What's wrong Katherine?" Annie Knits asked as she continued to spit the sandwich she'd eaten out.

"Who does that?" She wretched. She could still taste it.

"Eww!" The girls squealed simultaneously after Red lifted the top piece of bread from her half eaten sandwich and noticed the half eaten worms that were squished in with the vegemite spread.

She looked over at the boys table and notice Cole who'd seated between Stan and Kyle. A devious smirk broadened across his face as she glowered at him. "You son of a bitch!"

She stormed over to the boys table ready to fight even though she knew that Cole Magus was actually Mabus the beast from the sky. She was too angry to care. The boys looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"Kat?" Kenny saw her rage. "Are you okay?"

"Who the fuck puts worms in somebody's lunch?!" She shrieked knowing full well that Cole was responsible.

"Sick dude!" She knew Stan and even Butters were trying not to laugh as she was pissed enough to hit them along with the perpetrator.

She clutched the table and shook it spilling their drinks in the process. "I know it was you asshole!"

"What are you blaming me for? I didn't do anything." Cole denied it and continued to eat his lunch as though nothing was wrong.

"Bull-fucking-shit you didn't do anything." She slid across the table – knocking soda cans and plates of food on the floor as she went – and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She aimed a clenched fist in his face. Cole Magus immediately started crying. She knew he was faking it, but didn't understand why.

"Ah, Kat?" Kenny answered her question for her. When she sat upright on the table and released Cole she finally noticed Principal Victoria standing behind her.

"What's the meaning of this Katherine?" Principal Victoria immediately demanded an explanation.

"He put a snake in my desk and worms in my lunch." She was getting pissed as Principal Victoria didn't believe her. Cole's crocodile tears just made her want to hit him.

"Detention Katherine. Report to Mackey at four." Principal Victoria walked off before she could defend herself.

"He does this shit and _I_ get detention?" Her face turned bright red with rage. "What the fuck?"

"Come on poser." The Goth kids led her away from the boys table. She didn't understand why her cousin was suddenly being nice to her. "You can smoke with us behind the school."

"Okay." She could use a cigarette. She badly needed one along with another coffee.

XXXX

Math. Her least favourite subject at school. She could hardly concentrate and wished she'd skipped class with the Goths. Pete only came to class to help protect her. He knew who Cole was and he'd been trying to get them out of class all day.

"I thought we told you to stop asshole!" Dovahkiin snapped as Cole resumed flicking marbles at them as soon as they took their seats.

"Quit it cunt!" She shrieked loud enough for the teacher to her.

Mrs. Nelson stopped writing Math problems on the board and scowled at her. "Do you want detention Katherine?"

"I already _have_ detention." Principal Victoria had given her two weeks of detention alongside Craig who'd done nothing more than flip the faculty off.

"You need to pay attention Katherine, I'm about to give this class an assignment." Mrs. Nelson snapped with irritation. Craig sniggered when she flipped Mrs. Nelson off behind her back.

"Piss off!" A large marble hit her in the back of the head. Mrs. Nelson was standing over her with arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"That's extra detention time Katherine." Mrs. Nelson snapped with exasperation.

"The fuck?!" She knew Cole was sniggering behind her back. "I already have two weeks!"

"The new kid has a slingshot ma'am." Annie Knits interjected in her defence.

"What?" Mrs. Nelson went to investigate Annie's claims. Cole had hidden the slingshot from her sight.

"He's been throwing marbles and little pebbles at Kat and Dovahkiin." Annie continued.

"Can I see that young man?" Mrs. Nelson demanded. To her surprise the teacher believed Annie who was standing up for them.

"See what?" Cole maintained a look of innocence that she, Dovahkiin and Pete knew was fake.

"The slingshot." Mrs. Nelson demanded. "I'm confiscating it and the marbles and you have detention young man."

She rested her cheek in her hand, sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "That's just great. He gets to torture me in detention too."

"I don't have anything." Cole's demeanour changed. His eyes gleamed yellow and Mrs. Nelson while horrified backed away from him only stopping when her back hit the chalk board.

"The fuck?" She was stunned. She knew after shaking hands with Cole that he was the alien antichrist, but this gave her further confirmation as she'd seen the yellow eyes on Mayor McDaniels while she was possessed with Mabus.

"I don't have anything ma'am." Cole said with a creepy politeness that made her skin crawl.

"L-let's just continue with the lesson." Mrs. Nelson struggled to resume the lesson as she was visibly disturbed.

"Dude!" Her classmates looked at Cole. They were stunned. He just got away with it. It wasn't fair.

"That's how Captain Diabetes deals with personal space invaders!" Scott Malkinson mustn't have realised he wasn't in costume because he knocked Cole out of his desk using an insulin shock attack.

"What?" The teacher's face paled as Cole picked himself up and aimed a powerful energy blast at Scott. The force of which knocked Scott – a brutalist hero with super strength – into her.

She futilely tried to push him off. "Scott! You're crushing me!"

"You're not in costume idiot!" She snapped at Scott who'd switched from civilian to superhero mode as soon as Cole threatened his classmates.

"What'd I do?" Scott seemed confused and only sat up when he noticed she was glaring at him.

"Doxxed!" Even Wendy knocked Cole over with a Phone Destroyer attack. "Sorry about your friends."

"Wendy?" Mrs. Nelson was horrified. Scott helped her up after he'd crashed into her. "What is this?"

"Don't touch my Craig!" Tweek used Supreme Lighting against Cole who'd thrown Craig across the room. Craig hit the chalk board which fell to the ground on top of him.

"I'm out of fucks to give." Craig charged at Cole and the impact from head butting him in the stomach sent him through the wall at the back of the classroom.

Cole was fast. He blasted and shocked kids in his way. Their classmates without powers fled the room screaming. Mrs. Nelson scurried away from Cole whose eyes continued to gleam yellow. Mrs. Nelson fled the room. She along with Jimmy and Timmy went after her. Everyone in town knew the Freedom Pals were fourth graders even Mrs. Nelson. The teacher was clearly unaware that she had a class full of superheros.

"Kids?" Mrs. Nelson backed up against the wall when Timmy approached her.

"Timmy!" Dr. Timothy scrambled Mrs. Nelson's brains. By the time he was done she was reduced to an incoherent babbling mess. She'd collapsed against the wall babbling like a mad woman.

"Jesus Christ Dr!" She was stunned. She'd seen him use this ability before, but Mrs. Nelson's current vocabulary was that of a three-year-old child.

 _It was for her own good. The less people who know who the Freedom Pals are the better._ Timmy had no problem with scrambling her brains to protect his fellow Freedom Pals.

"B-besides." Jimmy added in his defence. "A-at l-l-least you don't have extra d-d-detention now."

She looked at the damaged classroom and her teammates who were still using powers to defeat Mabus. "I'm going to get suspended at this rate."

"What the hell is this?" PC Principal roared when he saw the damage. Accompanying him was one of the ginger hallway monitors who'd obviously reported the fight to the principal.

Cole went flying past PC Principal as butters blasted him. "Chaos is its own reward!"

"Butters!" PC was shocked because Butter is his adopted son.

"D-dad." Nervousness replaced overconfident villainy and triumph when they all noticed PC's face had turned bright red with rage.

"What's the meaning of this?!" PC roared. He trembled with rage. "Bullying another student! Superpowers destroyed my school again! What happened to Mrs. Nelson?!"

"He started it!" The Freedom Palls cried simultaneously. They all called Cole out as the main instigator.

"My office! All of you! NOW!" PC bellowed. They quietly followed him to his office and Mrs. Nelson was escorted to the nurse's office.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

They waited outside PC Principal's office while he called all the parents. PC Principal sent Butters back to class and he was grounded for two weeks.

"Aw hamburgers!" Butters grumbled on the way out. "At least he doesn't lock me in my room with no bathroom access like my old dad."

One by one PC spoke to the kids involved in the superhero fight at school with some of the parents – Including Wendy's – Genuinely shocked their kids had super powers.

She realised that Mayor McDaniels might not have told the school about the adoption even though PC Principal had been helping her new mom through the process since they did the same thing for Butters. Her fears were confirmed when her birth parents arrived in the waiting area.

They seemed dishevelled and she wasn't surprised they looked like crap. They'd been on a long bender and probably gambled away all the money they stole from casinos in Vegas. Her birth mother looked drunk and she was certain her father was high. She immediately wanted to go back to the manor. She didn't care if she got suspended.

"Mr and Mrs. Holloway." PC Principal greeted them after he emerged from his office and Clyde announced he was suspended for unleashing a swarm of mosquitoes in the classroom.

"The fuck did she do now?" Her mother demanded even though she sounded as if she didn't want to hear it or deal with the fact that she was in trouble at school.

"PC?" She tugged his shirt to get his attention. He had to know about the adoption. The Holloways were no longer responsible for her care.

Her face paled. She recognised them immediately. All the memories from the foster home came flooding back to her as the Freeman's arrived. She started to panic and wanted to run, but PC ordered them all into his office even though her birth mother was about to bail because she didn't care.

"What's this all about?" Mrs. Freeman was the first to ask. She didn't care if they thought she was weird. She hid from them behind a pot plant.

"You're son is not in trouble. We've just experienced some bullying and I want to assure you that behaviour is not tolerated in my school." PC Principal said to her horror.

"Son?" She glowered at Cole who smirked at her and then resumed portraying an innocent victim to the adults all of who were oblivious to what was actually going on.

"That girl was mean to me." Cole whined through crocodile tears. She wanted to shred him.

"I'm giving you a chance to apologise since you're the main instigator in this attack Katherine." The whole time PC Principal spoke Cole was pulling faces at her.

"Apologise? Why?" She kicked the pot plant over in frustration. It wasn't fair. "He put a snake in my desk, he flicked marbles and little pebbles at me and Dovahkiin and he put worms in my vegemite sandwich! He fucking started it!"

XXXX

She removed both her adopted daughter and her nephew from the school as soon as she heard. It was Butters and Dovahkiin who informed her of the detention and the call to the Holloways instead of her.

She gritted her teeth in rage as she drove to the school. PC Principal knew she was responsible for Katherine's care and any calls regarding her alleged behaviour at school should've gone to her.

She knew something was off as soon as she arrived at the school. She was still weak and recovering from the effects of her recent possession. It wouldn't stop her from giving PC Principal a piece of her mind. He needed to know there was a time and a place for his PC values and it wasn't all the time At least Victoria was more reasonable and listened to both sides of an argument before making the decision to suspend students.

"What is the meaning of this?" She barged into his office focusing her rage on no one but PC Principal. He may be a friend, but he was sometimes an idiot and it infuriated her.

"Mary?" He looked stunned. Naturally he wasn't expecting her.

"You know damn well _I'm_ responsible for Katherine." She handed him copies of her finalised adoption paperwork. She tried to maintain composure and ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "These two assholes lost custody!"

Katherine hid behind her as she unleashed a verbal assault against PC Principal. He could be so ignorant sometimes and was one to let his PC values override his better judgement.

"I didn't realise the adoption had been finalised." PC mumbled to the floor. He meekly explained the situation of bullying and it was why the parents were called to the school. Children had been suspended.

A cruel smirk broadened across Cole's face when she saw him for the first time since the Gua stole her child. She was horrified. She refused to let him break her. "My child is not the instigator. Those kids would have backed her up."

She ignored everyone in the room and took Katherine with her when she stormed out. She didn't want them to know who Cole was. She'd already contacted her protection detail and made plans to get to their off-grid cabin in the mountains as quickly as possible.

"Don't you like me mother?" The colour drained from her face when Cole spoke and everyone was staring at her.

"Mayor?" PC Principal seemed confused as Cole had called her out.

"Nothing." She grabbed Katherine and hurried to leave. Her protection detail was on edge as everyone including Cole followed her to the car.

"Where are you going mother?" Cole smirked as her cheeks flushed red from humiliation. She didn't want anyone to know she'd birthed the antichrist.

"You are not my son!" She said tartly before rushing her family to the car. As soon as they were out of sight she called her husband and told him to get the other kids ready. They were going to the cabin.

XXXX

"What happened?" Barbrady asked with concern as she was shaking when they arrived home. The kids hurried upstairs to pack their stuff as she'd instructed.

"No fighting!" She yelled after them. She knew Pete and Katherine still didn't get along. "Just pack up so we can go!"

Kat skidded to a halt before going into the house. "I don't have all my stuff."

She never did get the chance to take the kid shopping and Katherine didn't have many belongings with her. "Oh boy."

"I have to get my clothes." The feeling was mutual. Neither she nor Katherine wanted to visit the Holloways to get her clothes. There was no time for shopping. They had to go into hiding immediately.

"Hell!" She grumbled. As soon as the family were packed they stopped by the Holloways house to get Katherine's things.

XXXX

"What the hell do you want?" Her birth mother glowered at her and greeted her with hostility and resentment.

She was shaking. She never got along with her birth parents. They weren't the kind of people she could open up to or share her feelings with. They never cared for her properly like parents were supposed to do. Some days she even went without food and it wasn't always because they were poor. Her mother was too absorbed in herself to care. "I-I just want my stuff."

"Why don't you get your uppity bitch replacement mother to by you new stuff?" Janet snapped bitterly.

"W-were leaving right now and the mall is closed." She explained meekly. She was glad she was adopted even though she and her new cousin Peter fought constantly. At least her adoptive parents cared.

"Just let us get her things and we're gone." Her older brother was trying to reason with her birth mother. She didn't know why he bothered when it was like talking to a brick wall.

"Where's the uppity bitch at?!" Janet snarled obviously referring to her adoptive mother who waited in the car to avoid just this type of confrontation.

 _Typical._ She thought with annoyance. _She just wants to pick fights._

"This'll be easier if you just stand aside and let us get her things." Alexander sounded frustrated. Janet refused to cooperate or remain civil. It didn't take her long to become belligerent.

"Where's the blue-haired bitch!" Janet demanded angrily. "I want to talk to her."

Even The Freedom Pals were on edge. She brought her friends and the police department for backup just in case her parents didn't listen to reason.

Mysterion growled with annoyance and barged his way inside. "Let's just get this over with."

"Hey!" Janet shouted after him. "That's tress passing you little shit!"

She was about to follow her friends inside when her birth mother confronted her adoptive mother who still remained in the car. Super Craig stopped Mysterion in his tracks as Janet banged on the window of the Mayor's SUV. "It's going to get ugly out here."

"Don't!" She tried pulling her birth mother away who only responded by back handing her. The slap stung.

"How dare you?!" It prompted McDaniels to leave the safety of the car and confront Janet. "This is exactly why you lost custody. It's no one's fault but yours!"

She was right of course, but Janet punched McDaniels in the face and tackled her to the ground. It was embarrassing as her birth and adoptive mothers brawled in the front yard.

"God damn it!" It was Alexander who aimed a taser gun at Janet. When she didn't listen to his first warning he fired. Janet was arrested when she was subdued.

"What the hell Alexander!" McDaniels shouted at her eldest son.

"What?" He looked confused as Foley and Mitch took Janet to a waiting squad car and Murphy led Dazza out after a confrontation with Barbrady led to his arrest.

"You tased me!" She lay on the floor in agony. Alex immediately ran to help her apologising as he did so. She knew he was aiming at her birth mother.

"Can we get this over with now?"She just wanted to get in, get her stuff and leave. She never wanted to set foot in that house again.

As soon as it was clear she took everything that wasn't broken. Her old room was trashed and her old house a dump worse than Kenny's house. Her friends helped her pack her stuff in boxes with Alex and Barbrady assuring her she'll get new toys and clothes and anything else she wanted once it was safe to return to town. She didn't mind. Some of her clothes were still good and she had a decent family. She couldn't wait to see the cabin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

She only slept during the trip to the cabin because Barbrady had given her a sedative. Her main priority was keeping her family safe especially Katherine since Mabus still needed a back up host in case anything happened to his current vessel. Her stolen child. She would never get over the loss. She grieved and wanted privacy. She rarely emerged from her master bedroom and spent most of her nights waking from nightmares screaming and shaking.

"Mary?" Barbrady looked concerned. She felt guilt for her part in this. Barbrady was gullible and had no clue she was possessed at the time.

"That was our child." She trembled in fear knowing Mabus would track her and Katherine down. He was determined to succeed in his conquest of Earth.

He held her in his arms. She always knew she could seek comfort in his bear hugs. She sobbed on his broad shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

"We have to destroy him." He was right and as much as she wanted revenge against Mabus she wasn't sure if she could go through with killing him.

"I know." She shuddered at the thought of facing him again. "But, how?"

XXXX

They patrolled the streets looking for any sign of him. They all knew who the antichrist was and searched for a way to destroy him. He was worried about Katherine and the other Freedom Pals agreed they didn't want an alien invasion in their town with Dovahkiin saying it was bad enough they had visits from the Greys.

"I think he left town." Captain Diabetes said over the radio. They had radios since Mayor McDaniels and Token's parents provided them with enough funding to afford proper equipment.

"I wouldn't count on it Captain." He wasn't so sure himself. The only way Mabus would leave town is if he went after the mayor and her family which included Kitty Litter. The thought sent chills down his spine.

"Mysterion?" Toolshed's voice alerted him to a bunker in the middle of the woods. Callgirl sent him pictures from her phone. "Isn't that where they found the mayor before she started acting weird?"

He jumped from the roof top and found Officers Foley and Murphy who remained behind to keep peace in town. Barbrady, Yates and the other cops had gone up to the cabin with McDaniels as part of her protection detail. "We should investigate."

XXXX

 _This place is creepy even to me_. They looked up. It was a steal bunker in the middle of the woods just outside of town.

He looked at Dr. Timothy and wondered why they didn't investigate this place earlier.

"We didn't look into this much." Foley admitted. He seemed to be reading his mind. "The mayor destroyed the case files and all the evidence when she was possessed."

"You know that's your fault right?" He reminded the cops tartly. He didn't blame the mayor or even Officer Barbrady for remaining bitter towards Harrison Yates and the other officers.

"I know and we're trying to make it up to them." Foley seemed guilty but he wondered if that was only because he got caught when he and The Freedom Pals exposed their cult.

 _Now do you see why racism and doing whatever you want all the time isn't a good thing?_ The cops nodded in response. He wished he could trade superpowers with Dr. Timothy he'd prefer it over his ability not to die.

"They're has to be a way in." Callgirl, Human Kite, The Shadow and Toolshed were already working to break the security system.

"Where's Kitty when you need her?" Toolshed groaned with annoyance when none of his tools worked. Hacking into even the most sophisticated security systems was Kitty's speciality.

The cops shot the cameras down and Callgirl and Human Kite managed to find a way inside. Callgirl unlocked the doors from the inside after she and Human Kite went through the air-conditioning vents. "Come on."

XXXX

The cabin was a welcome sight for her. The photos she'd seen of it in family albums didn't do it justice. She'd always wanted to come here and wished it wasn't to hide from an antichrist alien looking at world domination.

She felt bad for leaving her friends to investigate Mabus and the Gua back in town. Her mother made it clear that when they got to the cabin there would be no contact as the cabin was off the grid and there was no cell phone or internet reception.

The purpose of the cabin was for family bonding and her adoptive parents planned to move there permanently when they both retired from public service.

She spent her time exploring when she could. Her birth mother grieved a lost child and barely left her room. She wandered the surrounding forest and even went hunting on her own. People might think her weird for hunting like a cat, but she didn't know where her cat-like abilities originally came from. She thought she must do some more in depth research into it sometime because she basically behaved like a cat.

She shuffled through the snow. She'd never get used to the cold in Colorado. It never dropped this low in Australia and certainly not in Sydney where she was born. She started to feel sick to her stomach as dread weighed her down. Something wasn't right and she didn't understand why she sensed impending doom when she couldn't see anything but trees, snow capped mountains that dominated the landscape and snow. There was plenty of snow and she didn't have the right clothes as she hadn't had the chance to go shopping with her new mother. The clothes she collected from her birth mother were old and tattered. The chills that went down her spine weren't just from the cold temperatures she wasn't used to.

She scaled the nearest tree to get a better view of her surroundings. Because of her cat-like reflexes climbing trees required very little effort on her part.

 _Why?_ She wondered not daring to talk to herself aloud. It still did not make any sense. Danger was imminent and she couldn't see it. Even though nothing was out there she still had to warn her family. Her instincts were sharp and when she sensed things like this she wasn't wrong.

XXXX

"You wandered off the property!" She was horrified. Anything could've happened to her. "Without supervision?"

"I got bored and went for a walk." Katherine shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"You know they're still hunting us don't you?" She panicked when she worked up energy to cook dinner. She thought Kat might like to help her in the kitchen so she could learn. She also thought it'd be a chance for them to bond since she just adopted the child. When she couldn't be found in the main house or even on the property she dropped everything and took her protection detail with her to find Katherine.

"Mabus can be anywhere." Alexander added after he brought her back. "We may not even be safe here."

"Where not safe as long as that beast lives." Her nightmares plagued her and she knew Mabus was looking for them. She sensed an invasion looming.

"Something is off." Katherine explained. She seemed panicked. "I don't know what but I think he's coming here."

" _You_ stay in the house from now on. Don't go outside without the protection detail." She knew the kid was right. She cut her off when she started to whine. "I hate the protection details too, but I can't lose another child."

Everyone was stunned and she could see the guilt on the faces of the police who were supposed to protect her. She barely acknowledged Yates as he mumbled an apology and she only tolerated Peterson because he helped Barbrady save her life.

"I'm sorry." Katherine looked tired. She needed a decent meal and some rest. "I like this place. It's nice here."

She sighed. "Come on kid. You can help me cook dinner." She would also need new clothes. At least she had yarn and crochet hooks. She often used trips to the cabin to make clothes for her children.

"I'll check the perimeter we set up." Yates mumbled another apology and he and any cops who hadn't earned forgiveness bolted for the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"There's no sign of him." No matter what they tried they couldn't locate Mabus. He couldn't be found in town.

"We have to find him and soon." Toolshed reminded him of the consequences if they weren't able to track him down.

"He left town." He snapped with annoyance. "He could be anywhere."

"What have we got here?" Foley noticed a truck sitting in the middle of the road just outside of town. It had the Gua symbol on the side.

"It's one of theirs." Call Girl said nervously. "There could be anything in there."

"Best let us handle this kid." Barkley and Foley inspected the truck carefully unlocking the roller door with guns drawn. The Freedom Pals stood right back ready for a fight if need be. He was fortunate he was immortal. He had to be ready for anything.

XXXX

"What's going on over there?" The cabin location had no cell phone reception. He had to travel to the next town if he wanted to check in on South Park. He knew the cops he left behind and The Freedom Pals were tracking Mabus.

"You're not going to believe this sir." Foley sent pictures. In an abandoned truck were at least a dozen lifeless bodies.

"What is this?" He looked confused as they also sent him a video of the truck and its surroundings.

"Invasion." He was shocked when his wife wanted to come out to town with him. He didn't think she would be up for it after what happened to her.

"Do you mean he's looking to take over the town Mayor?" Some of his men were simple. This was bigger than a town wide invasion.

"No you idiot." McDaniels snapped bitterly. She still hadn't forgiven them for their part in the cult or helping to bring Mabus to town in the first place. "Worldwide. Mabus wants to be worshipped as a God. Those are Gua husks. The husk Mabus was using before he got to me wasn't strong enough for his life force."

"Oooh!" He could hear the guilt in their voices. He figured it would be best to take Mary home so she could rest. He could tell by looking at her that she was done talking to idiots for the day.

"I'm tired George." She looked worn. She'd hardly touched her toasted sandwich or the coffee she ordered.

"Come on hon." He helped her to the car before paying for their unfinished meals. "You can rest on the couch by the fire."

XXXX

"Destroy it." He said with urgency. He couldn't tell if the husks were possessed or not, but they were to be used as soldiers in Mabus' invasion plans. "We need to find all husks like these and burn them before Mabus can use them."

The kids lit Molotov cocktails and hurled them at the truck. The Shadow let one rip and the impact of which blew the truck sky high.

They also torched the bunker and found more husks like those in the truck at Carl's warehouse. The building was burned to the ground and someone would have to inform the Mayor later. Somehow he didn't think she'd care much if it put a stop to the impending invasion of Earth. They could always rebuild it as they had rebuilt South Park many times before.

 _There's more coming._ Dr. Timothy was right of course. They hadn't done enough. Mabus and his forces were too strong. They had already invaded Bradley Biggle's home planet and had their sights set on Earth. Fortunately they had Mint Berry Crunch on their side. He was a huge help in recognising husks since he'd seen them before.

"It's too bad I didn't recognise these for what they were back home." He said solemnly. "Maybe if I knew what I know now I could have saved my planet."

"If we can defeat Mabus here we can probably save your planet too not just Earth." He was trying to remain positive, but it was hard. With Garrison in charge of the country he saw little hope they'd succeed even if they managed to destroy the husks.

"We need to weaken Mabus." Mint Berry Crunch said with urgency. "When he's weak we can destroy him."

"How the hell do we weaken him?" He started to panic. They hadn't worked out what his kryptonite was. "He has a stronger vessel now."

Kitty Litter called his phone. Her family hadn't arrived back at the cabin yet. "Unite the planet." She explained. "Unite or die."

The prophecy started to make sense. Kat had been screaming at them to unite or die in her dreams for several months. Most of the time her dreams were accompanied by seizures that would land her in hospital.

"The human race will fall. _UNITE OR DIE! UNITE OR DIE! UNITE OR DIE!_ " She continued. He became concerned when she'd started screaming her prophecy and the phone disconnected after hearing the Mayor panicking in the background.

"Does anyone know where that cabin is?" Toolshed started freaking out.

 _Call Girl? Can you locate them?_ Dr. Timothy asked.

"I already know about the cabin." She sent everyone a copy of the address. Dr. Timothy Teleported and Fast Pass sped off after him. If they were going to unite the planet they needed the first family back in town. They needed all the help they could get.

XXXX

"TIMMY!" She screamed and fell off the sofa. She wasn't expecting anyone other than a possible Gua ambush.

"Son of a bitch" She was shouting. After her possession she was weak and frail. She'd fallen on the floor with her blankets tangled around her arms and legs. "George! Someone help me!"

"T-Timmy." The kid only mumbled his name, but he seemed apologetic.

"Mary?" Barbrady helped her untangle herself from the mess of blankets. She had just started to rest before the sudden intrusion.

"Do you kids have to sneak up on me like that?!" She shouted when Fast Pass scared the living hell out of her after a quick arrival.

"S-s-sorry M-Mayor." Fast Pass stuttered. He often had difficulty with his speech. "W-we c-c-c-ame to ask about u-un…" He struggled with stuttering he couldn't finish his sentence.

 _How do we unite such a broken and divided world?_ Dr. Timothy asked telepathically.

"Oh hell." There was one way she could think of, but it was going to be hard. Garrison was the only person she knew of who had access to the other world leaders and their contact information. The only problem was he was such an idiot no one took him seriously. Not only that, someone had to get him off Twitter for this to even work. Getting to Garrison would involve a trip to Washington and she wasn't feeling up to any travel.

"W-what is it M-Mayor?" Fast Pass asked nervously.

"Find President Garrison." She grumbled reluctantly. She wanted nothing to do with Herbert Garrison since his victory lap in town. They had to get to him before the Gua any way. If Mabus and his soldiers succeeded in capturing the president it was game over for everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"Why does it have to be Garrison?" Most world leaders were idiots, but Garrison took it to a whole new level. She was glad she never had him as her teacher before he left the school for his campaign trail.

"You need rest kid." Her new mother looked concerned. A simple explanation of her prophecy had become a vision. A vision led to a seizure and she passed out. Fortunately they had her older sister Annie who was a nurse and her sister in law Keisha who was a doctor with them at the cabin. She didn't have to go to the hospital which would most likely be crawling with Gua anyway.

"So do you." She reminded her. McDaniels looked like crap, but she wouldn't dare say it out loud. "How are we going to unite this planet with a moron like Garrison in charge?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "I don't know kid. If we can find a way to keep him off Twitter while we do this it might work."

"Then what?" She was trying to formulate a plan, but she just didn't see anything that would work. "Even when he's weak we can't just shoot him."

"You posers are looking at this all wrong." She hadn't noticed her cousin standing in the doorway. He had one of his occult books tucked under his arm.

"What is that?" McDaniels asked curiously.

"The answer to your problem." Once they were able to work through one problem they discovered another problem.

"That's great and all, but how do we find Mabus when we don't know where he is?" She sighed. She was too tired to be dealing with anything. Seizures left her weak and she needed sleep. Her father called them in for dinner and promised she could go back to bed once she'd eaten a decent meal.

XXXX

"What the hell is that noise?!" She dropped her cutlery and covered her ears. Her toddlers started screaming as alarm sirens blared throughout the cabin.

Yates rushed out of his seat and the other cops were on edge with guns drawn. "That's the perimeter alarm Mayor." Yates explained. They all knew it was a matter of time before Mabus found the cabin and sent Gua soldiers after them. She also knew this was their attempt at making it up to her even though she didn't think that she would ever forgive them.

"Shut that off! You're scaring the children!" She shrieked with annoyance. The noise gave her a headache and a migraine was the last thing she needed.

"Sir?" Mitch alerted Yates and Barbrady to the situation he monitored on a laptop computer. "He brought his friends."

"We can't let them get to the cabin!" Barbrady was becoming distressed and she panicked at the thought of facing Mabus again. She didn't think she could do it.

"George?!" She kept her little children close and Dr. Timothy and Fast Pass were there to help protect Katherine.

"At least I set traps." Yates and his men armed themselves with Murphy tossing Barbrady and Alex bullet proof vests.

Barbrady stayed inside with her and the children. Her son in law Val and Alexander stayed by the front and back doors armed and ready to fight. The other cops went outside to face the onslaught that came for them.

"Oh God!" She couldn't face Mabus. She couldn't lose another child. She could see the fear on Katherine's face. She didn't know what to do she was paralysed with fear.

XXXX

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to end up back in South Park anyway?" He asked Mysterion as they followed Dr. Timothy and Fast Pass to the cabin. Human Kite and Mosquito flew on ahead and would undoubtedly get there before they did.

"They need help Toolshed." Mysterion reminded him. "We need to get them to safety and we can't let Mabus get to Kat or the Mayor."

"Dude!" He fell forward when Henrietta slammed the breaks. The Goth kids came along for the ride since Pete was also at the cabin. They'd need their help since Henrietta had Satan on her side and they had more information on the antichrist and how to destroy him. "Who taught you how to drive?"

She blew cigarette smoke in his face without caring about his coughing fit. "I did."

"Do you have permission to use this car?" Call Girl asked since the car obviously didn't belong to Henrietta who shouldn't be driving.

"I stole it." She shrugged and opted to speed up when she realised they were being followed.

"Won't you get into trouble?" Professor Chaos mumbled nervously.

"Do I care?" She threw fire out the window and flipped a van over. There were at least three black vans following them.

"Do these guys ever give up?" He noticed the Gua symbol on the van as it flipped over and landed on its side.

"They want to take over the world Shed so no." Captain Diabetes called out to Mosquito and Human Kite on his radio. "Can we get a little help guys? They're following us."

"Hang on." It didn't take long for Human Kite to get to the cars and hit one of the drivers with his laser eyes. Mosquito unleased a swarm blinding the other drivers.

"I think that's got it!" Mosquito announced proudly over his radio.

"Keep an eye out." Mysterion warned them not to let their guard down. "There could be more out there and ranged attacks are out best bet right now."

XXXX

Fortunately most of the vans flipped over as Yates and his officers had buried road spikes in the snow. Snipers took out the drivers of any vehicles that made it past their traps. Despite their efforts Mabus was determined to get to the cabin. There was one vehicle left. Shooting the driver wasn't a deterrent. Mabus marched towards them with fierce determination. Yates and Murphy took out the two remaining Gua soldiers accompanying him. Mabus shrugged and barged his way inside. Yates and the cops followed him inside in an attempt to destroy him.

Mabus blasted them sending them into the wall behind him. The blow winded him and he slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry Mayor."

XXXX

"Hello mother." Mabus smirked. She was terrified. What colour she had left drained from her face. She looked like she was about to pass out. Frightened children hid behind her.

"Stay away from my family!" Barbrady was shaking as he aimed his gun at Mabus. She urged Barbrady to come back to the family since she couldn't bear to lose him to a monster.

"Cute. I knew you'd protect them." Mabus didn't flinch as the cops aimed guns in his direction. He knew as well as she did that shooting him even with rapid gunfire wouldn't be enough to destroy him.

"You have your vessel, leave me alone!" She shrieked. She couldn't stand to look at him. He was not her child.

"I just want to be part of the family mother." It was creepy. She became concerned when Katherine fainted.

"Get out of my house monster!" Barbrady struggled to hold his gun steady.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. Her children and grandchildren were terrified of the monster before them. She didn't even know she still had the ability to blast. She sent Mabus flying through the window and chased after him since he was still on the property. "Get off my property!"

"B-but mother?" Mabus pretended to cry hoping she'd let her guard down.

"I'm not your fucking mother!" She shrieked. The final blast sent him flying. She didn't even see where he ended up, but he was far enough away from the main house for her to pack her stuff and head back to South Park.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

They had to go back to town. The cabin wasn't safe either and it would be a while before Mabus caught up with them. She was worn and defeated after her last confrontation with Mabus. She was surprised she could blast him, but she still didn't know if she could go through with destroying him.

Before she could even think about destroying him they had to find a way to weaken him and his forces that were ready to invade Earth.

"At least we don't have to go to Washington." She was relieved. She was still weak and the last thing she wanted to do was travel across country. According to Twitter Garrison was back in town along with Caitlin Jenner. They were in luck because Mabus or the Gua hadn't captured the president and he was staying at his old house in South Park.

"Go get him and bring him here." She didn't want him staying in her house, but she didn't want a global alien invasion either. She would have to put up with Garrison if it meant defeating Mabus and the Gua.

"Oh camel poo!" She knew her husband didn't want him in the house either, but they didn't have a choice.

"Do you want to be Gua slaves?" She wasn't in the mood for any bitching.

"N-no." Alex and Barbrady reluctantly left to get the President who was obviously clueless about the impending invasion.

XXXX

"Is that any way to treat your president?!" Garrison clamoured as they entered the wine bar.

"Why does it have to be Garrison?" Barbrady complained. "I don't want him in my house!"  
"I don't either, but if we want to defeat Mabus we have to protect this idiot." Alexander rolled his eyes. They had Mitch and Murphy along for back up if necessary.

"I just came to town to have a drink with my old friends." Garrison was trying to order a Cosmopolitan but Skeeter refused to serve him.

"I don't take kindly to idiot presidents in here." It seems Skeeter who originally supported Garrison during his campaign had changed his mind about him.

"I'm the President!" Garrison demanded a drink. He had secret service agents accompanying him. "You can't refuse me!"

"You need to come with us." Barbrady broke up the argument before any fighting became physical. He would rather kick Garrison's balls in than bring him back to the manor.

"Why?" Garrison had no clue his life was in danger and he wondered if the President would believe them.

"There's been a threat against you." Barbrady grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him out.

"What's the threat against the President's life?" A secret service agent demanded. Barbrady's dragging him out had them on edge.

"That's classified." Barbrady ordered everyone to put their guns away. "If you don't want to doom the planet you better come with us."

"I don't know about the planet, but the country is already doomed because of him." Big Gay Al remarked as he and Mr. Slave were served the Cosmopolitan cocktails Garrison was trying to order.

"Move along Garrison." Barbrady snapped as he shoved him into a waiting squad car.

"Jeez!" Garrison looked surprised. "You don't have to be so rough. What's the big deal?"

"You'll see." Barbrady reluctantly escorted Garrison back to the manor house he shared with McDaniels. If it didn't mean an invasion he'd happily leave Garrison to fend for himself against the Gua soldiers that were marching into major cities across the country.

XXXX

She hated Garrison. He was the last person in the world who should be President of the United States of America. She didn't want him staying in her house. Her children were told not to go near him if they could avoid him. She glowered at him coldly.

"Jeez Mary."Garrison kept his distance from her which was wise on his part given the hostility between them. "You look like crap."

She didn't want to talk about Mabus or her possession but she had to fill him in. The world was in danger and the human race would go extinct if Mabus had his way. "Speak for yourself Oompa Loompa."She scowled. Her blood boiled with hate and rage. She hated the way he behaved towards her and other people in town during his victory lap. What he did to people including PC Principal was despicable. She might disagree with anything PC and the PC movement, but PC Principal didn't deserve to be treated like that. Neither did she nor anyone else in town for that matter.

"What do you want me here for when you're just going to hate me?" According to Barbrady Garrison complained the whole trip back to the manor house and made a list of stupid demands they had to adhere to if they were going to host him.

"You're lucky we're even helping you asshole!"She snapped bitterly. "If it didn't mean the end of the human race I'd gladly leave you to Mabus and the Gua."

"Holding a grudge isn't healthy you know."Garrison made her skin crawl. She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to punch him in his smug orange face. "You really need to get over that."

"You need to clean up your mess."Katherine interrupted them. She and her little friend Wendy Testaburger had found a way to unite their broken planet. It wasn't going to be easy because doing so would involve Garrison admitting that he was wrong and apologising to other world leaders.

"What did I do?"As usual he denied any wrong doing. He had no sense of remorse for anything. Not for his comments about North Korea or blowing up Canada.

"You wouldn't last long if you were an Australian Prime Minister."Katherine explained Australian politics since the Australian Prime Minister was one of many world leaders Garrison had to call in order to unite the planet against the Gua.

"What do you mean I wouldn't last long?"Garrison honestly believed he was a good president even though he'd done nothing to better America and everything to make it worse.

"In Australia you vote for the party not the leader in charge of it."She explained. "If the party decides the leader isn't good enough they have what's called a Leadership Spill and vote in a new one. We haven't had a Prime Minister last a full term in office since John Howard."

She only wished it were that easy to get rid of Garrison. He wasn't even a decent teacher considering he used to teach the fourth grade at South Park elementary. The children were learning more under their new teacher Mrs. Nelson. The only downside to Garrison leaving town and teaching is most people in the country became dumber listening to him. "You need to stay off Twitter."

"You can't keep me off Twitter Mary and I'm not the one who called you a titless whore. That was Mr. Hankey." Garrison protested.

It stung. She was still hurt by those comments and they were still up online for the world to see. Just the other week Hankey called her a spineless snake on Twitter for banishing him from town which he rightly deserved.

Katherine and Call Girl confiscated Garrison's cell phone and his computer. The secret service agents protecting Garrison were put to work securing the street and keeping any threats at bay.

"What the hell?!"Garrison protested like a child. "You can't put me in Twitter jail. I'm the President!"

"Don't remind me."She grumbled with resentment.

"NO TWITTER!"Katherine and Call Girl shouted at him simultaneously.

He looked at her with sad puppy eyes and begged for his phone back. It was pathetic. "But, I'm the President."

"You need to contact those world leaders and apologise. They need to be warned about what's coming and you need to keep your comments to yourself!" She allowed Call Girl to lock Garrison out of all his social media accounts especially Twitter.

"I don't want to do this."Garrison whined. "It's too hard."

"JUST DO IT!"The kids yelled at him. Katherine wasn't even related to her yet she looked just like her and had her fiery temper. Garrison immediately complied and reluctantly started dialling numbers listed in his address book.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Garrison bitched and moaned during each phone call. Uniting the world leaders wasn't working and she sighed with exasperation. She took over most of the calls because no one would take Garrison seriously. The only country they didn't have a problem with was Russia.

The first call they made was to the Australian Prime Minister. Katherine did most of the talking since Australia was her home country and she knew more about Australian politics than they did.

The politicians in Canberra didn't take them seriously even though she informed them of her possession.

"Are you people high?"The Prime Minister asked much to McDaniels 'frustration.

"Where can I get some weed?"Garrison ignored the seriousness of the situation since pot; booze and Twitter were all he could think about. He was unaware of Tegridy Farms, which was South Park's only weed supplier run by her former friend Randy Marsh and she refused to let him know about it.

"Shut up idiot!"McDaniels snapped at Garrison in a harsh whisper as she held the phone away so the Australians couldn't hear.

"You have to listen to me!"She returned her attention to them. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but the impending invasion was very real. "You don't understand the severity of…"

"Why worry about aliens when dingos eat your babies?"President Garrison put his foot in it. They still had hundreds of world leaders to call and they hadn't even considered how the North Koreans would react to some of his comments. Katherine gaped at him with shock. It was obvious the comment was offensive. She wished PC Principal were there to keep him in line regarding anything offensive.

"God damn it Garrison!"She was about to punch him when she could hear rapid gun fire through the receiver. "The hell is going on over there?!"

"Get him!"Shouting and fighting were heard on the other line. "Get the leader!"

More gunfire. More chaos and more shouting. Suddenly there was silence. "Is anyone still there?"

She became concerned when no one answered straight away. Silence. She wondered if the Gua had taken over Australia. If they could secure one country for Mabus the rest would topple like dominos. Including the United States of America.

Katherine looked as though she would faint. "They didn't get him did they?"

"Is anyone there?"She was nervous. She didn't know if anyone would even respond but as far as she knew she was still on the line.

"Mum?"She didn't know what to tell Katherine. They couldn't unite the planet if one country had already fallen. She couldn't take an invasion. She didn't want Mabus as world leader. She knew the fate of the human race if he were to succeed in his quest for world domination.

"H-hello?"She sighed with relief when the Prime Minister nervously answered the phone.

"What the hell happened over there?"Her heart was still pounding in her chest. They had a lot of work to do and very little time if they hoped to defeat Mabus.

"W-we believe you now." He mumbled with what sounded like embarrassment. "What do we do now?"

She briefed him on the Gua and what to look for. She told them about the husks and how to get rid of them. The Australians promptly deployed their military into action. She hoped they could get to the other countries in time. Just because Australia succeeded in driving Gua forces out didn't mean other countries would be able to defend themselves against the incoming threat.

"What now?"Garrison asked. She dragged him off a couch by his ear when he tried to sit down and relax. Their work wasn't done yet.

"That was just one country idiot!"She snapped at him through gritted teeth. "You still need to clean up this mess."

"But it's too hard!"President Garrison whined. "I never asked for this much work."

"Don't be such an orange baby!"Katherine shouted at him. She could see that Garrison was afraid of her adopted daughter. Even though they weren't related she looked like her and had her rage. "You wanted to be President so _YOU_ have to do the work asshole!"

"Oh jeez!"He even hid behind secret service agents.

"You should hide from her."Her eldest son Alexander was sitting on the couch playing a video game. "She beat the shit out of the police department."

The cops looked embarrassed as soon as he mentioned it. Foley's face flushed red and Yates mumbled something about checking the street for anything suspicious. Mitch and Murphy followed him out. They knew they were still on thin ice since she blamed them for her possession and the loss of her child to the anti Christ.

"C-can I at least take a Twitter break?"She wasn't surprised he'd have the nerve to ask. He even asked Caitlyn Jenner if he could borrow her phone to log in.

Katherine promptly confiscated any phones Garrison could get access to including Jenner's."No Twitter!"

XXXX

"Any sign of them" His impatience mounted. He needed both his original and his back up host back. He felt weaker and didn't know why considering the vessel he was currently using was supposed to sustain him. That was the point in creating it in the first place. Something was going on beyond his control and he'd lost all contact with Gua soldiers in Australia, New Zealand, Russia, India, China and Brazil.

"We lost contact with our forces in Mexico My Lord." A general nervously informed him. "How do we proceed?"

He growled through gritted teeth and senselessly blasted his own people. Anyone in his way became a target. "Proceed with the second wave!"

"But, My Lord!" His doctor interjected. "We don't have the number of husks required for that.

"Just do it!" He would have to take control of countries soon. He would ensure they toppled like dominoes and leaders submitted to him. He longed to be revered as a God. The only leader of not just planet Earth, but the universe. Humans were weak, misguided and greedy. These qualities made it easy for him and the Gua soldiers to exploit them. They slipped under the radar because humans would have to know what to look for before they could be detected.

Soldiers arrived back from a mission. Many of them were missing since the group he sent out came back considerably smaller. Out of twenty soldiers only four returned. "You obviously failed me!" He roared furiously. He blasted a general and sent him flying backwards where he collided with the wall behind him. "You shouldn't have bothered returning."

"We can't find the President My Lord." A nervous soldier informed him despite the threat that stood before him. "Both hosts remain unaccounted for."

"Mother can't have gone far!" He knew she had something to do with the Presidents sudden disappearance. He used her as a host and knew her memories. He knew President Garrison lived in South Park as an elementary school teacher prior to his election. A devious smirk broadened across his face as he knew exactly where to find them

"M-my Lord?" The soldier was burned alive for interrupting his chain of thought.

"I've got you now mother." He assembled as many soldiers as he could and moved his troops back to South Park. Without looking at anyone he made his intentions clear. He was done waiting. The time was nigh. "I believe I said to proceed with the second wave!"

XXXX

"What?" Garrison barely put in effort to unite the planet. The minute he opened his mouth to talk he found some way to offend other world leaders. It was painfully obvious he didn't take the threat seriously. She stood over him glowering with intense loathing while he tried to watch football.

"There are still over a hundred other countries to go Herbert." She was exhausted and still recovering from her possession and an accelerated pregnancy. She would rather be in bed than cleaning up his mess. "What are you going to do about North Korea?"

"Tweek could make his cupcakes again." Craig suggested. She forgot she was hosting the Freedom Pals who added to her family's protection detail. "It worked last time."

"It was working until Garrison ripped on their leader on Twitter. Argh!" Tweek twitched nervously. She handed him another cup of coffee hoping to calm the kid down. "He got all pissed off and sent a missile over my house! If we deal with North Korea he definitely can't be online! Argh!"

Tweek was right. Garrison couldn't be online at all. So far the kids had done a great job keeping him away from the phones, but she had computers all over her house. Peter had a desktop and a laptop computer in his room. She had a personal and work laptop in her home office along with a desktop PC. Barbrady had a computer in his man cave and he could see President Garrison eyeing the laptop Barbrady was using to research the Gua alongside Alexander.

"Hey!" Barbrady yanked his laptop out of President Garrison's reach when he tried to snatch it from him. "Move along moron!"

She pulled him away and insisted with urgency that he had to for the sake of the planet stay offline. "I don't want an alien invasion so stop being such a fucking baby about this. You just have to lay off the internet for now!"

"For how long?" It was obvious Garrison had an internet addiction and spent too much time on his phone. Even she admitted she could use less screen time but she wasn't the one who needed to remain offline for the sake of the planet.

"For as long as it takes to get this done!" Her eyes glowed yellow and President Garrison backed away from her. It was the first time since Barbrady and Alex brought him back to the manor that he'd taken any of what was said to him seriously. "Stay off Twitter. I won't tell you again."

XXXX

"Oh jeez!" She knew it was President Garrison. She only went upstairs to check on her cats and take the power cables away from the computers so the President couldn't use them. She heard his panic and her cats hissing.

She had superpowers and the main one was the ability to talk to animals. It only worked on cats and judging by the hissing she could hear and Garrison's panic that followed she knew he was up to something.

"What are you doing?" She sighed with exasperation. Her three cats had him corned by her new mom's master bedroom.

He tried to shoo the cats away so he could get past them but they wouldn't budge. They arched their backs and continued hissing at the President. Her black and white cat was the most aggressive of the three and there's a reason she named him Grumpy. Garrison still hadn't answered her question so she asked again. "What are you doing?"

"I-I…" He was trying to come up with a believable lie. "I was trying to find the bathroom."

It was Snowflake – her fluffy white kitten – who swiped him first. She honestly thought it would be Grumpy who would lunge at the President first. "My cats don't just attack people for trying to use the bathroom."

"The bathrooms are up here though." Garrison backed into the wall when the cats started growling.

"We have a bathroom downstairs for guests to use." McDaniels had given her a tour of the house when she first stayed there. She knew Garrison was full of shit.

"I don't know of a downstairs bathroom." Garrison dared to move an inch and in doing so got swiped. "Get these cats away kid!"

"No!" She refused to help him. "If you were telling the truth they wouldn't be like this. You were trying to see if there are computers up here."

"N-no I wasn't." If he were Pinocchio his nose would be as long as a brooms handle by now.

She folded her arms and sighed with exasperation. She wasn't buying it. "You are such a fucking liar."

"I just need the bathroom!" Garrison attempted to kick one of the cats. Instead of getting the animals to leave him alone they lunged at him in a flurry of puffed up fur, teeth and claws. To ensure he would learn his lesson and remain offline for as long as they were trying to unite the broken planet she screeched. In doing so she summoned alley cats to the manor that joined the heard. Garrison couldn't fight them off.

"Aw come on!" They knocked him over and continued to swipe, scratch and bit the President.

"What the hell is going on up there?!" Her adoptive mother shouted from the kitchen downstairs. Tweek and Craig must be getting ready to make the cupcakes for the North Korean leader.

"Nothing Mayor." She called the cats away and dragged Garrison downstairs. The police still at the house responded with hysterical laughter when they realised what had happened to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"He's not back on Twitter is he?!" Tweek could barely focus on baking. He ruined two batches and almost burned the kitchen down attempting to make them.

"It's okay honey." Craig tried to reassure him. "I'll help you."

"Just don't eat the batter Craig. Argh!" Tweek got another bowl of cupcake batter ready. She hoped for Tweek's sake this worked. They weren't even going to call the North Korean's before the cakes were sent out to them.

"He's offline." She showed Tweek the power cables she took from the rooms upstairs and her new mother's office. She was hoping to put his mind at ease. "Callgirl locked him out of all his accounts. He can't even Google anything."

"I need all the batter Craig!" Tweek ran around the kitchen like a headless chicken. Every now and again he had to stop Craig from eating raw cupcake batter while he worked. Pete kept her little sisters away from the kitchen because they all knew they'd want one if they knew someone was baking treats.

She offered to help. While she didn't know what she was doing she wanted to learn how to bake.

"Do you kids need anything?" McDaniels came by to check on progress after she spent a good ten minutes yelling at President Garrison who wanted to go to an internet café.

"This is way too much pressure!" Tweek screamed and he fumbled with patty pans and dividing the batter. The kitchen was a mess. "Sorry Mayor."

"It's alright kid. I'll worry about the mess later." No one cared about the mess in the kitchen except Tweek who was so on edge he panicked about everything.

"How many countries left?" She asked. Interjecting so Tweek could focus. Uniting the planet was progressing painfully slowly. Even the Freedom Pals who weren't helping were getting bored.

"There's more trucks around town full of husks." Yates interjected and in doing so caused Tweek to scream.

"Destroy them Harris!" McDaniels shouted at him. She couldn't stand to look at him and she wanted any threat dispatched quickly. She had a feeling Mabus was about to launch the second wave of the planned attack which would have a devastating impact on the human population if he were to succeed.

"Who's next?" She went through the President's address book looking for world leaders they could actually talk to while they waited for the cupcakes.

"Japan." McDaniels shot Garrison a scathing look. You're paying for my phone bill after this!"

XXXX

Mysterion along with Mosquito, Professor Chaos, Dr. Timothy, Captain Diabetes and Tupperware caught the bus to Denver as soon as they realised Gua soldiers would be hiding amongst humans in major cities. They all knew what to look for. They packed with them bags containing moonshine, matches, gasoline and cigarette lighters.

The Goth kids including Pete accompanied them and no one mentioned anything about him sneaking out behind the Mayor's back when he was supposed to be watching his younger cousins.

"Their vans all have the same symbol." Kitty Litter spoke to him over Facetime. He got a message from her with a picture. The symbol was on a black van parked down the street from the bus top.

"Something's wrong with this." Professor Chaos mumbled nervously.

He wasn't wrong. This part of Denver was usually a hub of activity at this time of night. From what he could see all the bars and clubs that were usually open were closed. There were no other people around.

"C-can we go home?" Mosquito was shaking. He looked like he was about to cry. No one liked it.

"Don't drop your guard." He warned them. "And stay close. This could be a trap."

He finished the call with Kitty Litter. He didn't want her to see. It was hard enough to get her to stay at the manor. She was a decent hero and she would be able to help, but she had to stay where the mayor could see her. It was bad enough Pete had left behind his Aunt's back. They all knew she would panic once she noticed him missing.

"We have to destroy the trucks." He explained. "Find the husks and burn them."

They each made Molotov cocktails that would do the job effectively. Professor Chaos nervously approached the truck. "Oh jeez!"

"I'll do it Professor." He shoved Chaos out of his way and ignored him when he said he could handle it just fine. "Since I can't die and you guys can it's better I go first."

"S-sure." Professor Chaos mumbled meekly. "Sure thing Mysterion."

He held his breath as he opened the back of the truck. Nothing. Nothing happened. It wasn't rigged to blow and so far he didn't suspect a trap. He was shocked to see the lifeless bodies inside. Each husk was ready for a Gua soldier. Mabus was preparing for the invasion. It was vital to destroy anything marked with the Gua symbol. He stepped back and lit the first Molotov cocktail. "You know what to do?"

They turned around and ran once the truck was set ablaze. As a result the truck exploded and blew them backwards. The impact of the blast knocked Dr. Timothy out of his wheelchair.

"How many more to go?" Tupperware asked as he and Captain Diabetes helped Dr. Timothy back into his wheelchair.

"I'm not sure." He had no way of knowing just how many trucks there were. They could be working in warehouses similar to the one the found in the woods just outside South Park. "But we have to get all of them. Mabus has to learn an important lesson."

"What's that Mysterion?" Professor Chaos asked anxiously. He wished The Professor had brought his minions along. They could have used the help.

He smirked and lit up another Molotov cocktail the minute he spotted more trucks and a building down the street marked with the Gua symbol. "Don't fuck with Earth!"

XXXX

"So once this Mabus is weak then what do we do?" Stan Marsh asked after they had successfully united over a hundred countries. It had taken three days to get to this point and President Garrison didn't help at all.

"Oh hell!" She hadn't even thought that far ahead she was focused on uniting the planet. Tweek had just mailed the cupcakes to North Korea and it would be a few days before they got a response from the leader. Even if they succeeded in worldwide unification Mabus still had to be destroyed. While weakened he still remained a threat and could easily use her and her husband to create another vessel. Katherine was also a compatible host for Mabus. They were both in danger as long as Mabus lived. She wasn't sure how to destroy him since Mabus didn't give her access to that information even when she was possessed and under his control. That was a secrete he kept from her because he knew she would seek revenge after Mabus and the Gua discarded her like garbage.

"What about Pete?" Katherine asked as she ticked now united countries off in President Garrison's address book.

"What about him?" She really hoped this would be a suggestion that would help. She was so tired and worn she fell asleep washing dishes when Tweek was done baking.

"His room is full of occult books." She explained. "Didn't one of those say something about the anti Christ and a dagger?"

"You need to sit sweetie." Barbrady made her sit down on his recliner chair. "You need rest."

"What dagger?" If there was something out there that would destroy Mabus she had to find it. They only had a few countries left before unifying the world was complete and Mabus was at his weakest.

Kat looked at Harrison Yates as he came back inside. "What happened to that book Pete was showing you?"

"What book?" Yates had obviously forgotten about it he was more focused on making it up to her and Barbrady after he betrayed her.

"Peter?" She called out to him thinking he was in his room with the other Goth kids. There was no response. "Peter?"

Assuming he was being his usual non conformist self she stormed up to his room and proceeded to knock on the door with urgency. Katherine, Yates and Barbrady trailed along behind.

"Peter?" The door was unlocked and the room was empty. His bookshelves were filled with occult titles and she didn't know which one they should be looking for. She had no idea that the answer to destroying Mabus was in her house the whole time.

Katherine immediately started rummaging through the shelves even though she knew Pete would not be okay with her touching his stuff. "The book has to be in here. It said something about a dagger."

"Where is Peter?" She asked her. She wondered if Katherine would even know where he was.

She shrugged as she tossed books on the floor when she realised they weren't the one she was looking for. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"His little Goth friends aren't here." Alexander noticed them missing. "Some of the little Freedom Pals have gone to Denver. They said something about a mission."

Her heart jumped into her throat. Instant panic. She knew Pete and his friends must've gone with them. "I told them to stay here!"

"Has anyone seen Murphy and Barkley?" Yates asked as he brought her the coffee she asked for hours ago.

"N-no." She had been ignoring the cops. The only police officers she could stand were Alexander and Barbrady. She only tolerated Peterson because he did help Barbrady save her life when he found her discarded at the hospital.

Barbrady shrugged. "Are they checking the street?"

"I already took care of that." Yates explained. He still continued to keep his distance from her.

"For the love of god!" She snapped with exasperation. "Why can't everyone just stay here or at least tell me where they're going. Those kids shouldn't be in Denver it's too dangerous."

"Mysterion wanted to get rid of the husks." Katherine explained. The Freedom Pals had held a meeting because they couldn't all help with keeping President Garrison off Twitter. Callgirl, Katherine and even the kid's cats had that under control. "There's more in Denver."

She sat on the bed while Katherine continued rummaging through Pete's book collection. "He must be organising the second wave and we still don't know if the North Korean's got the cupcakes."

"I managed not to piss Ireland off." Garrison was in the doorway with Caitlyn Jenner by his side. "Can I have a beer now?"

She double checked with the Irish leaders to make sure Garrison wasn't lying to her. She couldn't trust a single word that came out of his mouth to be true. When his story checked out they still had a few more countries to go.

XXXX

"Are you sure that's all of them?" Pete was on edge since they all knew it would be a matter of time before his Aunt discovered him missing from the manor.

They had been through Denver destroying trucks and warehouses that obviously belonged to Mabus. They even attacked houses and apartment blocks marked with the Gua symbol.

"I think that's it." Even though the Goth kids had been a big help. He wished they'd stayed at the manor. He didn't want to get into trouble from the Mayor because of Pete. It's exactly the reason why he wouldn't let Katherine come along with them.

"There they are?" He jumped out of his skin thinking it was Gua soldiers. When he had a moment to calm down he realised it was only Barkley and Murphy. Two cops who were supposed to be at the manor protecting the mayor and her family.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped with annoyance. They had already taken care of the threat in Denver.

"You little hoodlums need to come back to the manor." Barkley ordered as if he expected them to take him seriously.

Before they could leave they were surrounded. The Gua were working alongside the Denver Police Department. He didn't know what to do as he looked for an escape. There wasn't one. They were completely surrounded.

"You're all under arrest!" An officer shouted.

Realising they were outnumbered Barkley and Murphy dropped their weapons as they were instructed to do so.

"T-Timmy!" Dr. Timothy teleported. He wished he had that superpower. They needed to get back to the manor before the mayor noticed them missing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"NO!" He shouted in frustration. He was weaker. He didn't know what was happening. He lost contact with his forces in all countries but North Korea. He looked in the mirror and noticed his vessel starting to decay.

He had no choice but to speed up the process. He had to gather what resources he had left in order to at least take control of Denver. He still hadn't captured President Garrison and his last lot of troops failed to capture Mary McDaniels and the brat.

"She can't have gone far!" He roared. "Check South Park!"

He refused to fail. He had succeeded in conquering other planets and he wasn't about to let go of his desire to conquer Earth. The humans would submit to him.

He needed a new host. There had to be some way to lure the brat out of hiding. A smug smirk broadened across his face. He knew the brat wouldn't resist attempting to destroy him on her own.

XXXX

"God damn it Peter!" She tried his phone multiple times. Pete never answered. Her anxiety increased each time the phone went to message bank. "Where the hell _are_ you?!"

Cops volunteered to follow the kids to Denver and the Freedom Pals became concerned when they lost contact with Mysterion, Dr. Timothy, Captain Diabetes, Professor Chaos and Tupperware.

"We still need to go to the museum in Denver anyway." Katherine finally found the book she was looking for and she had trashed Pete's room in the process.

"What for?" She was too tired to think. It took almost a week but they finally united the planet enough to weaken Mabus. His new vessel wouldn't be able to sustain him for very long and she knew they had to destroy him before he went looking for a new one. Protecting her children especially Katherine was her top priority.

"That dagger." She showed her the picture of an ancient blade that could also be used on demons as well as the alien anti Christ Mabus.

"How the hell are we going to get it?!" She felt hopeless. They couldn't just walk into the museum and ask for it considering it was on display as part of the main exhibit and considered a rare artefact.

"Robberies like this are my specialty." Surprisingly her birth parents had taught her something although it wasn't any type of skill that could be used to get a real job. It did come in handy for her hero work as the Freedom Pals often had to break into buildings to get to criminals and assist police. Even though vigilantism was technically illegal she trusted the Freedom Pals and felt better knowing they were keeping tabs on corruption in her own police force.

"Timmy!" He scared the shit out of her. She wasn't expecting Dr. Timothy to appear without warning. She forgot Katherine wasn't the only one who had the ability to teleport.

"Dr?" Kat and the remaining Freedom Pals were relieved to see him. He had a few cuts and a bruise to his left eye, but beyond that he wasn't much worse for wear.

 _They've been captured._ Dr. Timothy explained telepathically. _We were surrounded. The Gua are working with the police department in Denver. They took the other Freedom Pals, the cops and…_ He hesitated obviously fearing how she might react.

"And who else?" She would have to arrange some protection for her younger children because she knew that she would have to go after them.

 _The Goth kids._ Dr. Timothy was out of breath and struggled to speak even telepathically. _They took the Goth kids._

"Peter?" Everything went black.

XXXX

"What do we do now?" Barbrady panicked after his wife fainted in shock. They wondered if they should proceed with the rescue first and then get the dagger or get the dagger first and then proceed with the rescue.

"Maybe get the dagger first." They gaped at her in shock. He was sure Katherine would want to rescue her friends first.

"What about the others?" He panicked. He didn't know what to do. "Who's going to stay here and protect the little kids? I'm not leaving them with Garrison."

"It's not like it sounds." She tried her best to explain. "Mabus will be expecting us."

"She kinda has a point." Human Kite interjected before he had the chance to panic further. "He'll be expecting us to rescue them. We need the dagger first so we can destroy him when we go for the rescue."

"The secret service is responsible for the President's safety." Alexander didn't think it was necessary to add any of the cops to his protection detail. "We need man power to protect my little brothers and sisters and my mother."

"Don't leave the house Garrison." As much as he hated having Garrison at his house he didn't want an invasion. President Garrison would remain at the manor under guard. He had enough secret service agents to protect him and provide extra back up for his men if they needed it. Keisha, Annie and her husband Val opted to stay behind and look after the younger children.

"Okay, okay." Garrison wasn't happy about being placed under house arrest but it was for the good of the planet. "I'll stay here. Can I go on Twitter now?"

"NO!" They all shouted simultaneously.

Taken aback Garrison sank into a recliner chair. "Rats!"

"Not until we destroy Mabus. You can't piss anyone off while we clean up your mess." Katherine snapped at him.

"Fine." He grumbled with resentment. "You owe me."

"We owe you nothing, but if you'll stop your bitching you can have my beer." He knew Garrison would clean him out of beer but he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was protecting his family.

While they waited for Mary to regain consciousness they packed as much as possible for their trip to Denver. They needed weapons and Mary had said the Gua are allergic to salt. He sent Annie top the store to get some more.

XXXX

She had refused to stay at the manor. She wanted to confront Mabus and destroy him herself. "If anyone was to do it; it should be me."

She knew her husband didn't like the idea. She knew he didn't even want Katherine to come, but the kid knew how to get to the dagger without setting off the security alarms.

As luck would have it. Alexander knew the museum creator. They were friends in middle school. She hoped he could convince him to hand over the dagger. Somehow she didn't think it was going to be that easy.

"What if he won't just hand it over?" Callgirl asked as they made the drive to Denver.

"I've already taken down their security system remotely." Katherine was also a hacker along with Callgirl, Human Kite and the Shadow. "We just need a diversion so the tour guides and the tour groups don't see us."

"Will these do?" The Shadow had snap 'n' pop fireworks in his pocket. He smirked as he showed them to Katherine.

"Those will do just fine." She gave him extra as Kitty Litter was known to use them during her super hero work.

XXXX

"You don't understand." He shook the bars of his cell in protest. "It's for the good of the planet!"

"Mysterion?" Tupperware dragged him back to his cot and made him sit down.

"What?" He was irritated. The Denver police department were clearly oblivious to the incoming threat. The second wave alone would wipe out more than half the human population according to Kitty Litter's prophecy.

"Some of them could be Gua so they're not going to care." Tupperware was right. The vibe at Denver Police Station was the same as it was at Hell's Pass Hospital when they realised it was crawling with Gua.

"Hell!" He kicked the wall in frustration. "They're has to be away out of here."

"What about Professor Chaos?" Captain Diabetes suggested. "Can't you break us out?"

"I need the Shadow's help remember. He's not here and I don't have my minions." Professor Chaos had come along on the mission unprepared. He slumped in disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up in there!" Denver cops yelled at them. "You're going to jail for the damage you've done to the city."

"I suppose you want to be slaves to an evil alien overload?" He growled through gritted teeth. "I sure fucking don't!"

"Maybe a mental institution then?" Cops within hearing range were sniggering.

"Argh!" He wished he had the strength to break the bars.

"What?" Captain Diabetes looked confused as he was staring at him.

"Do you have a juice box, sugary candy or anything like that?" The Shadow wasn't around and neither was Kitty Litter so farting on Captain Diabetes wasn't an option. He needed away to trigger the Captain's diabetic rage. His super strength would be more than enough to break them out of Denver County Jail.

"N-no?" He shook his head. Captain Diabetes looked like he might pass out since he hadn't eaten anything at all since before they arrived. "I haven't had to carry even a juice box since the Shadow joined Coon and Friends."

He was about to concede defeat when he spotted a Snickers bar on one of the desks nearby. Legally they couldn't refuse them food when they asked for it. "Officer?"

XXXX

Despite having been friends since middle school the curator of the museum looked at Alex like he had two heads. Regardless of multiple testimonies he walked away mumbling something about preparing for a new exhibit.

"Now what?!" She was flustered and just wanted Mabus destroyed. He had stolen her child and he had to pay for what he'd done. The closer they got to Denver the more focused on revenge she became. She had to get that dagger.

"W-where's Katherine?" Officer Foley asked nervously as he noticed she was no longer with their group.

"Oh God!" Instant panic. She had tried her best not to let Katherine out of her sight. She could not allow her to get captured since she was able to host Mabus. "Katherine!"

"I'm right here!" She was high up on the roof and began climbing a hanging pterodactyl dinosaur display.

"Get down from there!" She knew Katherine could climb because she had scaled the walls of her manor house before. The kid could always be found at the top of tall trees. It didn't stop her from panicking seeing Katherine so high up and tip toeing along a flimsy hanging dinosaur exhibit.

Katherine leapt from the pterodactyl display to a nearby pillar and slid to the ground.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" She shouted in a terrified panic. She couldn't bear to lose another child and wished Katherine would always remain within her sight.

"I got it." She dropped the dagger at her feet. The whole time they were trying to make the curator see sense she had gone out of her way and stolen the dagger from its display case.

"What?" She shrugged as they looked shocked because they weren't expecting it to be so easy to get.

"I think we can go now mom." Alexander took the dagger before anyone else saw it and quickly escorted them back to the cars that were waiting for them outside. "We have to find the Freedom Pals and my cousin now."

"Where the hell are they?" She panicked at the thought of never seeing her nephew again. They had to find a location soon because Mabus could find a way to regain his strength if they didn't hurry.

She felt weak. While she was still recovering from her possession and an accelerated pregnancy she could feel Mabus trying to probe her mind. She sensed his rage and she knew he was looking for them. She collapsed just before she could get to the car. She heard Mabus loud and clear. "I'm coming to get you mother!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"SUGAR RUSH!" Captain Diabetes charged at the bars of their cell. Just as he'd predicted the Denver police couldn't refuse them food. Fortunately officers Barkley and Murphy were able to pay for candy from a vending machine because he didn't have any money and the other Freedom Pals didn't bring any with them since they weren't expecting to buy anything.

"Hey!" She certainly wasn't expecting it. He ran towards the screaming and heard Captain Diabetes apologising profusely.

"K-Kitty?" He was surprised to see her. Captain Diabetes had broken down the doors of their prison cell and failed to stop himself before crashing into Kitty Litter who had just arrived with the other Freedom Pals, Officer Barbrady and the other cops including Officer McDaniels and the Mayor.

"We would have paid your bail." Mayor McDaniels said indicating the damage to their cell wasn't necessary.

"Did I just eat a Snickers bar for nothing?" Captain Diabetes asked as he injected himself with the insulin he badly needed.

"Why did you eat a Snickers bar?" Kitty Litter asked with confusion. He could see Captain Diabetes felt bad for knocking her into the wall.

"I didn't have the Shadow around to fart in my face so I needed sugar." He explained. "It's the only other thing that triggers diabetic rage."

Mayor McDaniels returned with the Chief of Denver police. "You kids can stop this?" He asked nervously.

He was either already aware of the incoming invasion or Mayor McDaniels had briefed him about it and he believed her. Either way he knew what the Denver Police Chief was talking about.

"Who's got the book?" Pete asked since all the information had been in his room the whole time. He looked too nervous to face his Aunt since he wasn't supposed to be with them in the first place.

"We'll talk about this later." Mayor McDaniels snapped at her nephew.

"It's right here." Kitty Litter also had the dagger they needed strapped to her belt.

"We don't need to go on that mission anymore?" Professor Chaos asked after one cop removed his handcuffs and apologised for the arrest.

"We just need to destroy Mabus kid. That's it." He could feel the Mayor's rage and like everyone else opted to keep his distance.

"You need to find him first." Police officers loyal to Mabus withdrew their weapons. They were just as determined in their conquest of Earth. They obviously wanted to please their leader. "Get the hosts!"

In a fit of rage Mayor McDaniels blasted two officers and sent them out the third story window. She urged the kids to follow her as she and Kitty Litter blasted anyone in their way.

"We could always use a little chaos!" Professor Chaos sent sparks of electricity flying. He was also capable of blasting while Captain Diabetes knocked out two cops standing in their way.

"It'll be safer to use the stairs." He concluded considering Gua soldiers disguised as police would undoubtedly be waiting for them by the elevators regardless of what floor they got off at.

"Come on!" Mayor McDaniels was shouting. She scooped Katherine up and carried her as they rushed from the building. He still wondered how they were even going to find Mabus in order to destroy him.

XXXX

"I'm the President. I'm the president." He was singing to himself while playing a video game. He knew the only reason Mary owned a video game console at all was because of her children. His secret service protection detail withdrew their weapons at the first hint of unusual noise outside.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn Jenner asked when she returned with more beer from Officer Barbrady's bar fridge downstairs.

"Stay here Mr. President." Secret Service promptly left to investigate while three agents remained behind with Garrison.

He shrugged and returned to his video game although he would rather be on Twitter. "It's probably just a racoon in the trash. No need to panic about it."

"We still have to check." The Mayor's eldest daughter was former military and stayed to protect the younger children. "We can't be too careful."

"I still say it's just a racoon." More commotion could be heard outside as secret service agents started yelling.

"That's not a racoon." Annie was armed and waited by the door with her gun drawn. Keisha and Val took the little children to safety upstairs.

"Oh jeez!" He dropped his controller as fear overwhelmed him.

XXXX

"Are you sure about this mom?" She knew someone would ask. She was absolutely certain Mabus was in South Park so she made them go back to town.

"He knows I'll go back." She didn't tell them she'd linked with Mabus to get this information. Even though she was no longer possessed she was still connected to him. As much as she hated it she may as well use it to her advantage.

"We destroyed his warehouse so where's he going to go?" Captain Diabetes asked as he made sure he had his seatbelt on.

She hurtled down the road back to town at top speed. She would never normally drive like this especially not with children in the car. She had no choice. The more delays the more likely it was for Mabus to regain his strength.

"Garrison isn't back on Twitter is he?" She warned him to lay off until they had succeeded in their quest. "We can't afford for him to fuck this up now."

"Still offline Mayor." Callgirl had been monitoring his social media pages even after they left for the museum.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Toolshed clutched his stomach. Even her husband had told her to slow down as she swerved to avoid an oncoming bus. She zig zagged her SUV to avoid getting stuck in peak hour traffic.

"DON'T YOU THROW UP IN MY CAR!" She shouted as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

"Please slow down." Her husband mumbled nervously. "We're almost there."

"We've got company." Mysterion announced when he spotted Gua marked vans behind them.

"I think they've been following us since we left Denver." Human Kite added as he and Mosquito slipped out the window to take care of them. She thanked god for superheroes who could fly.

"I don't need this now!" She growled through gritted teeth. She hadn't been so full of rage since her first husband passed away. Mabus would pay for taking her child from her. All she could focus on was revenge. She no longer cared about saving the planet. She just wanted Mabus dead for the suffering he'd put her through.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Katherine screamed. Gua soldiers were shooting at them. Three marked black vans followed them in attack formation. She knew Mabus was in South Park. She knew he wanted his hosts back. She wouldn't let it happen. She couldn't take another possession and Katherine was only a child. She didn't deserve to suffer under Mabus as she had.

Katherine's screams and force field powers sent at least one van flying. It rolled three times before crashing into a light post. She didn't care about damage to the city. Her main priority was protecting her family and destroying the anti Christ Mabus.

She ducked when bullets flew through the back window. The kids huddled on the floor for safety.

"Holy crap!" her husband exclaimed as she swerved to avoid oncoming traffic. "These guys don't quit!"

She caught a glimpse of Human Kite as he aimed his eye lasers at one of the vans. Mosquito sent a swarm after the other car. The Gua fled their vehicles even though they were still hurtling down the road at top speed as mosquitoes swarmed their car.

Gua vanished as if they never existed in the first place once her police department shot soldiers trying to escape the swarm.

XXXX

Everything happened quickly. She didn't even know how she got home. She was horrified and fell to her knees when she noticed the front of her house had been shot up. The windows were broken from the outside and the front door was riddled with bullet holes and swinging from one hinge. Shell casings littered her front porch and outdoor furniture was smashed and broken.

"Oh god!" Her husband panicked. The cops and the Freedom Pals volunteered to check if it was safe to go inside. They didn't know if soldiers or even Mabus himself were in the house. It could be a trap.

"Annie!" She didn't bother to wait until the police cleared the house to enter. She rushed inside because not only had she left her younger children behind with Annie and Keisha watching over them President Garrison was still at the house under a protection detail. If Mabus had succeeded in capturing the President the work they'd done to unite the planet was all for nothing and Mabus may as well have already won.

"Keisha?"Alexander followed her into the house obviously concerned for the welfare of his wife and his own children. "Keisha? Kylie? Rosie?"

Her living room was trashed. Broken furniture was strewn across the room, broken glass crunched underfoot and family photos she had displayed on the walls had fallen to the floor. It looked like a bomb hit it. Almost all of her possessions had been destroyed in what was obviously a shootout between Gua soldiers and President Garrison's secret service. Panic increased when she spotted two dead secret service agents.

"Keisha?" Alex shouted. She followed him when he rushed towards the basement.

She hoped they were hiding. She couldn't take it if they had been captured.

"Annie?" She remained behind her husband as he and Alex stood by the basement door with guns drawn. Everyone was on edge since they didn't know what they were going to find.

"Mayor?" Katherine was as nervous as she was. The kid had turned pale and her Freedom Pal friends had to help her sit down before she fainted from shock.

XXXX

He still had access to some of the bioengineered human husks he needed for the invasion. It wasn't anywhere near the original number he wanted. Most of them had been destroyed and he still couldn't contact Gua forces in other countries to gain access to international resources. Despite this he marched most of them into Washington to take over the White House during the President's absence. His impatience grew as he still hadn't heard back from the team he'd deployed to find the President and the hosts.

When he was sure no one would interfere with the army he'd set up at the White House he returned to South Park. He knew Mary McDaniels was trying to link with him to gain information on his whereabouts. He responded in kind since he could probe her mind for information on her location. He didn't have to worry so much about the brat because he knew she would be with Mary McDaniels.

"DON'T BLOCK ME!" He roared with frustration when he realised he couldn't access her mind as easily as he thought he could. The minute he was able to calm down he thought it was necessary to try to get the information from Katherine Holloway. She was considerably weaker than Mary McDaniels and would be easier to break because of this. A smug smirk broadened across his decaying face.

XXXX

"What the fuck happened here?" She asked when she finally found her family along with the President and a few remaining secret service agents alive and huddled in the basement.

"I thought it was a racoon." President Garrison was shitting himself. He sat in the corner rocking back and forth trembling with fear. "That wasn't a racoon."

"No shit!" Annie explained the situation. The Gua attacked the house. When they couldn't find her or Katherine they decided to take the kids to lure her out of hiding. "They said they could get to you by using us as bait."

"We don't have any bullets left." Peterson explained. She had wondered why three Gua vans were parked outside her house and there was no sign of any soldiers.

"Did you get all of them?" She asked frantically. She hoped none had escaped. She didn't want any stragglers getting back to Mabus. He'd already drained her by trying to probe her mind.

"K-Katherine?" Annie ignored her question and notice Katherine looked unwell. "Are you okay kid?"

The kid slumped against the wall. "I don't feel so good."

She worried it could trigger a seizure. She still didn't trust the hospital and suspected it was crawling with Gua. At least they had Keisha and Annie – both had medical training – to help treat Katherine if it were.

"My head hurts!" Katherine could barely focus. She looked like she would throw up. Her face turned green as she clutched her stomach. "I'm going to hurl."

Freedom Pals standing next to Katherine backed away so they were out of range if she were to vomit.

"You have to shut him out." She realised what was happening the minute Katherine told her she could hear a scary voice in her head. Mabus was trying to probe the kid's mind for information. "Think of something else. Anything. It doesn't matter, just block him."

Katherine screamed and pulled out strands of blue hair in frustration and fear. "S-shut up! Leave me alone!"

"What's going on Mayor?" Mysterion asked with concern.

"He just tried this with me." She explained. "I was able to block him. He's trying to find out where we are."

Katherine fainted. Blocking Mabus had drained her. She picked her up and carried her to Annie's old room upstairs. It was one of the few rooms of the house that hadn't been destroyed during the gun fight.

XXXX

"Aw! They didn't!" She didn't know what President Garrison was clamouring about until she looked at the TV. Surprisingly it wasn't destroyed during the shootout.

"What is it now?" She had only just started cleaning the mess the Gua soldiers left behind while they were trying to find a way to lure Mabus out of hiding. They had the means to destroy him but Mabus was nowhere to be found. Police and even secret service agents volunteered to search the town.

"They took over the white house." Garrison turned the volume up on the TV. According to the news report the White House was occupied by an unknown army who waited for the President to return.

"I thought we got all the husks." She was stunned and almost fainted. Mabus was toying with her. He might be weaker but he was still determined to conquer the planet.

"I could launch a missile." Garrison sipped a can of beer. He had no qualms about blowing up the White House. Garrison held the football protectively in his lap. "It's probably the last few soldiers left."

She slumped in Barbrady's recliner chair. "I just want this to end. I can't take it anymore!" She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't care that everyone could see.

XXXX

She heard the panic downstairs. The Mayor was right. Mabus had to be destroyed. She knew where to find him since he had unwittingly given her his location. She changed into costume and stashed the dagger in her belt. She hoped no one would notice since she was supposed to be resting in bed. She didn't remember fainting or having another seizure. She felt weak, but Mabus was weak too and it was the best time to get it over with. She just wanted the nightmares to stop and she hoped that getting rid of Mabus would give her some peace.

She quickly made up her bed to make it look like she was still sleeping before she teleported from the manor house.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

She tried not to show any fear. She knew she had found him. It was the same vibe she felt when Mayor McDaniels was possessed. It was the same vibe she felt that day at school when she met Cole Magus for the first time. The hooded figure standing before her was considerably taller.

She knew it was Mabus. She wondered if he'd found another vessel. Even if he had it wouldn't sustain him for very long. She dared to approach and clutched the handle of the dagger preparing herself for an attack.

The figure moved slowly towards her. She didn't have to go far to find him. Mabus was hanging around the abandoned train station near Kenny's dilapidated house. She was shaking as she tried to maintain her grip on the blade. As long as she had the dagger she knew she could protect herself. She tried not to show any signs of weakness despite feeling drained. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to run. She slowly stepped back as the figure gradually approached.

 _Why's he not a kid anymore?_ It didn't make sense. The figure was an adult. It had to be Mabus. She wasn't dreaming and she wasn't mistaken. She withdrew the blade from its sheath.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she dared to take a step towards the figure. Her arm shaking as she held up the blade. "I can do this." She repeated this mantra over and over. "I can do this."

XXXX

"Where's the dagger?" Mysterion was searching for it. They had packed more bags full of salt and weapons and were preparing to search the town for the alien anti Christ.

"What?" She didn't need this. It was the only way to destroy him. Without the dagger he could find a way to regain the strength he'd lost despite a united planet. "It's here! It has to be."

"It isn't." I've looked everywhere." Human Kite couldn't find it.

"I can't find my gun." Barbrady looked through his kit and couldn't find it.

"Oh for the love of God!" She cried with exasperation. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Doesn't the poser have it?" Pete was studying the occult books on Mabus so they had all the information they needed. She wasn't going in unprepared. "Last time I saw it the poser had it."

"Katherine!" She hurried upstairs to check on her. She was instantly suspicious because while it looked like Katherine was in bed asleep the dagger was missing. Her heart sank in the pit of her stomach when she pulled the blankets back and Katherine wasn't in her room. She had a feeling that Katherine had taken the dagger and went looking for Mabus herself. She was only a child and still weak from constant seizures and Mabus' latest attempt to probe her mind. She might be a good fighter and a decent hero but even with Mabus in his weakened state she was no match for him.

"We have to find Katherine now!" She hurried downstairs and informed her husband that she was missing. "I think she went after Mabus alone."

The Freedom Pals gasped with shock. Mysterion looked concerned. "Maybe this is what Mabus wants. I think this is a trap."

She panicked. "Katherine!"

XXXX

"What's wrong with her?" The Shadow asked when they noticed Barney the dog lying by the door. No one went near the dog as she let out a low threatening growl and beared her teeth.

"Even the cats are crazy." Pete and the Goth kids kept their distance from Katherine's cats. All three were unsettled. They stood at the door with Barney the dog with arched backs, hissing and growling. "What's going on?"

"What?" She sighed with relieve when Katherine finally arrived home. The kid tiptoed around the growling dog and hissing cats to get inside.

"Where in the hell have you been young lady?!" She was panicking and she was about to launch a search party to look for her. "I told you to stay here!"

"I'm fine." Katherine shrugged. "I got rid of Mabus."

"Hand over the dagger!" She wished Katherine let her take care of it. She didn't know for sure if Mabus had been destroyed, but she knew the kid wouldn't lie to her about it. She didn't have a reason to considering Katherine wanted him dead as much as she did.

"Okay." She removed both the dagger and the sheath from her belt and handed it over without complaint.

"What's with the outfit poser?" Pete asked Katherine as he kept his younger cousins safely behind him. Even the little children were unsettled.

"What?" Katherine looked irritated just because he'd asked. She hadn't even noticed her change of clothes, but Katherine was wearing a black military uniform with a Gua insignia embroidered on her sleeve. "I just wanted a change. What's the big deal if I change my clothes?"

She didn't know what to think. It could be a disguise since she just said Mabus had been destroyed. She was also confused because if Katherine were possessed like she suspected she was Mabus would not have easily handed her the dagger when she asked for it. Something wasn't right because usually the cats liked Katherine. Instead they huddled in the corner and continued hissing and growling at her.

"You haven't seen my gun have you?" Barbrady asked clueless. Even she wondered if Katherine had taken it to use as extra protection in case she actually found Mabus.

"Hand over the gun Katherine." She said sternly. She was relieved the kid was home safe, but what if she hadn't returned? She couldn't bear to lose another child after Mabus had taken one from her.

Katherine's eyes gleamed yellow and a smirk broadened across her face. "As you wish mother."

"Oh God!" Everything went black.

XXXX

"W-what is this?" It took a while for his eyes to adjust. It looked like the bunker he found with the Freedom Pals. He was locked in a cell dazed and confused. "H-hello? Mary? Is anyone there? What's going on?"

Fear overwhelmed him. He didn't know how he got there. He didn't know what had happened to his family. The last thing he remembered was Barney growling and asking Katherine if she'd seen his gun.

"Are the hybrids ready?" A soldier asked another. There were Gua officers everywhere. He recognised the insignia on their uniforms.

"The male needs DNA." A man in a lab coat approached his cell with a prepared syringe. Two male soldiers accompanied him.

He backed away from them as far as his cell would allow. They had him cornered. There was no way out. "It's better if you don't resist officer." The man in the lab coat injected him with an unknown substance. After the third injection he passed out.

XXXX

"Where are we?" Human Kite asked as he and Mosquito looked for a way out. There wasn't one. Not even a ventilation shaft they could crawl through.

"It must be another bunker somewhere like the one we destroyed outside of town." He noticed the other Freedom Pals looked nervous. The all knew Mabus had a vendetta against them for interfering with his plans to conquer the planet.

"Aw!" Toolshed groaned with frustration. "They took my tools. I can't break us out."

"They took all my phones." Toolshed and Callgirl couldn't use their powers since their weapons had been confiscated.

"This is it!" Wonder Tweak panicked. In his hysteria he screamed and pulled clumps of his hair. "This is the end. We're all going to die in here and he'll wipe out the planet! Argh!"

"It's going to be okay Tweek." Super Craig did his best to reassure him. They were all nervous.

"What the fuck happened?" The Shadow asked as he tried to kick the door down. Heroes with super strength were taking turns ramming the door. The cell was built to withstand force.

"Kitty tried to kill Mabus herself and she got possessed. That's what happened." He growled through gritted teeth. His blood boiled. Mabus knew she'd go after him alone. It was a trap.

"Bravo." Katherine emerged from the shadows applauding him. "Good detective work Mysterion."

He knew it wasn't her. Mabus had taken control of Katherine. Her eyes gleamed yellow and two Gua soldiers were flanking her. "What have you done with Kitty?"

"You haven't beaten me." A sinister smirk broadened across her face. "Numbers may be down but I can call in reinforcements from other conquered planets. Including Kokujon."

"You won't get away with this!" Mint Berry Crunch shouted at Mabus. He had come to Earth to get away from Mabus and the Gua who had already taken over his home planet.

Maniacal laughter reverberated around the dungeon they were imprisoned in. "I already took your planet Mint Berry Crunch and I'm not done yet! This planet is mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I'll kill you!" He screamed at Mabus as his cheeks flushed red with rage.

"I feel nothing." Mabus was taunting them. "I can hurt the kid if you get in my way."

Professor Chaos blasted her before he had the chance to stop him. "Professor No!"

"What'd I do?" Professor Chaos stopped as soon as he sent Katherine into the wall behind her.

"God damn it Butters!" It wasn't Mabus talking. Somehow the blast allowed Katherine to regain control. "Watch where you blast next time!"

He knew it would be better to knock Katherine out. Dr. Timothy scrambled the soldiers' brains resulting in confusion.

"SUGAR RUSH!" The final blow from Captain Diabetes not only knocked the door over and released them from their cell, but knocked Katherine out cold when he collided with her.

"Now what do we do?" Wonder Tweek panicked. Kat might be out cold but they still needed to find a way to get rid of Mabus without harming her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

She didn't know how it happened. Once again she was trapped in her own body. She didn't remember much. Only chaos and rapid gunfire and screaming. She felt the dread as she knew she wasn't alone.

"Hello mother." He spoke allowed. He was obviously waiting for her to wake up.

 _Oh God no!_ She hoped it were a bad dream. She just wanted to wake up.

Mabus laughed at her panic. "Not a dream. Reality."

 _What have you done with Katherine?!_ She couldn't bear to lose another child because of Mabus. Panic increased. She was trapped in her body and she was alone.

Mabus laughed. "She'll be fine. I still need her remember."

 _Get out of my body!_ She couldn't take it. The pain that shot through her body was almost too much to bear. He tormented her.

"I will." He smirked. Mabus had control of her body and there was nothing she could do about it. "You're going to make another vessel for me first."

 _N-NO! NO!_ Not again. She couldn't take it again. His laughter reverberated around her mind as she started sobbing in distress.

XXXX

He waited in a small room set up with a king sized bed. He didn't know what was going on. "Oh jeez! Oh jeez!"

The Gua soldiers said something about the creation of another vessel. His face turned pale when he realised what that meant. Mabus had his wife back under his control. She already lost a child to that monster he knew she wouldn't be able to cope with the loss of another one. "Oh jeez!"

"Oh George." He screamed like a girl and back up into the corner. He was shaking and he knew it wasn't his wife.

"M-Mary?" She walked over to the bed and waited for him. He didn't know what to do because he wasn't as gullible as he had been last time. "W-where's Mary?"

He stayed in the corner as she revealed laced lingerie and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him gently on his mouth.

She smiled. "I'm right here George." She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the bed after a quick embrace.

He couldn't resist her. He didn't know what was happening. His mind was so muddled he couldn't even think clearly all he could think about was her when she kissed him more passionately this time. He went weak at the knees and gave into her. He couldn't help himself. "Oh jeez!"

XXXX

"Kitty?" She was out cold. No matter what she wouldn't respond to him.

"What the fuck do we do?" Human Kite panicked and Wonder Tweak was reduced to an anxious mess with Super Craig trying and failing to calm him down.

"We're dead! We're dead! We're all going to die!" He Twitched nervously and pulled out strands of hair. He was surprised Tweek even had any hair left considering he pulled a lot of it out during his panic attacks.

"How'd you posers get out?" The Goth kids were imprisoned in a cell nearby.

"I have to find my tools." Toolshed and the Human Kite left to find any tools and weapons that were confiscated while Super Craig, The Shadow and Captain Diabetes applied the same tactic to the cell to get the Goth kids out.

"You guys might want to stand back for this." Super Craig said as he took off at top speed and rammed the cell door.

"Is that even going to work?" Henrietta Biggle asked sceptically. As they rammed the door with super strength heroes taking turns.

"How do you think we escaped?" He remarked as he was still trying to get Kitty Litter to respond to him.

"W-what happened?" Kitty was confused. It was obvious she didn't even know where she was or how she got there.

He didn't want to ask but he had to. "Kitty? Where's Mabus?"

They backed away from her when they saw the rage. Her face flushed red and despite her injuries she was determined to make him pay. One well aimed blast broke the door to the cell down. The Goth kids were released and she blasted two Gua soldiers who'd come to respond to the commotion.

"Get the host!" More soldiers stormed the underground dungeons where Mabus kept them. "We can't let her escape!"

"That's hardcore Goth." Henrietta exclaimed as Kitty Litter summoned the dead to drag soldiers to the abyss. She left one alive and demanded help interrogating him.

"I need salt!" She snatched it from him when Toolshed and Captain Diabetes returned with their weapons.

"How'd you guys get out?" Toolshed asked Pete when he noticed the Goth kids were free from their cell.

No one said anything. They responded with pointing out Kitty Litter who was busy interrogating a soldier.

"Where are Aunt Mary and Uncle George?" Pete looked worried and it was such a large bunker no one knew where to even start looking.

"You better talk!" Kitty threatened the remaining soldier with salt. A substance the Gua were allergic to. To them it was just regular table salt, but the soldier tried to back away from her as she held the salt shaker above his face. "Where are they?"

XXXX

 _Hello mother._ Mabus taunted her. He had complete control over her. She knew she was pregnant again. Regardless Mabus wanted her to continue.

Barbrady seemed oblivious. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. She just wanted the torment to stop.

 _Oh God!_ She couldn't stop herself. She sobbed uncontrollably. Mabus had won and with a new vessel their work to unite the broken planet was for nothing. _Stop!_

 _I told you this planet is mine and you were going to help me take it._ Mabus was gloating and already felt victorious over the human race.

 _Get out of my body!_ Her blood boiled. She wouldn't let him take another child from her. She would never get over the pain of losing the last one. _I'm not helping you! You can't take another baby from me!_

XXXX

The rage she felt scared her, but nonetheless she continued her rampage. Most of the bunker had been destroyed. She even went out of her way to destroy bioengineered human husks, cases containing syringes filled with Gua DNA and any other equipment Mabus and his soldiers were using to experiment on humans.

"Where are they?!" She asked this question of any soldier, doctor or nurse she came across. Anyone who refused to answer and didn't react as she'd hoped to the salt were dragged to the abyss where they belonged.

"Got any Molotov cocktails left?" She asked Mysterion as her latest meltdown sent sparks flying and soldiers to their afterlife. She blamed herself and wished she'd listened to her adoptive mother when she said not to pursue Mabus on her own. She honestly thought she could handle it. Mabus was quick and even though he was weak at the time he was able to very easily transfer his life force into her. She didn't understand how it had happened so quickly, but the last time she saw Mabus he was a kid. _How did he grow up so fast?_

They burned each room they cleared. She was determined to destroy Mabus before he was able to enslave the human race. She didn't want an invasion. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he succeeded.

"You kids can't stop this. You've already lost." His doctor stood in her way along with her old foster parents. Because of them she had been injected with Gua DNA and because of them she felt like a freak. She hadn't felt human since she left the foster home.

"Where are they?" She demanded. She didn't blame the mayor even though she signed the papers to have her sent to foster care. The people she hated most for it were Eric Cartman who organised it and Adams who cornered the mayor to sign the papers and dropped her off.

"What are you talking about kid?" Her old foster mother glowered at her. She knew they were loyal to Mabus.

"My Aunt Mary and Uncle George!" Pete shouted at them. "Where are they?"

"The hybrids?" The doctor knew exactly who they were referring to. "I'm afraid that information is classified."

She smirked. It was the last salt shaker they had. "You better start talking because I'm not afraid to use it."

XXXX

"What's going on?" Mabus yelled at soldiers guarding the door.

"It's the brat My Lord. She's destroyed the experiments." Frantic soldiers explained. "Deal with her!" He demanded angrily. She could feel his rage. "Don't kill the brat, I still need her."

The soldiers promptly left to do as they were instructed. They didn't waste time. As Mabus blasted one of them to show his displeasure. Nothing was going according to plan. He was still weak and she could feel it.

 _I told you I'm not helping._ She resented him. She wanted her own revenge but since she was trapped in her own body she could do nothing about it. Every now and again Mabus would reach into the flames of hell to teach her a lesson. It burned and she lay on the floor writhing in pain.

"This planet is mine mother." He knew her weakness. He threatened Barbrady and she knew he was serious. He could kill him if she continued to resist him.

 _Oh God!_ She clutched her stomach and wailed in pain. Mabus had sent her into labour. She didn't know if she could withstand another accelerated pregnancy. "Oh God!"

"M-Mary?" Barbrady rushed to her side and helped her sit up. "What's going on?"

"Another baby!" She gasped. "It's coming now!

"Oh Jee whiz!" Barbrady exclaimed as he helped her stand up. The soldiers Mabus had dispatched to take out Katherine and the Freedom pals had left the door open. She didn't know how they were going to get the baby out without Mabus taking over it. She couldn't let him take another child from her.

"Please?!" She dropped to her knees in pain as Barbrady tried help her up again. "I don't want to lose this baby."

XXXX

"Aunt Mary!" Pete exclaimed with relief when he saw them.

She noticed Katherine interrogating the Mabus's doctor and smoke billowing under doorways in the bunker.

"Help me!" She wailed. The pain was more intense with each contraction. She didn't know what to do.

"What's going on Mayor?" Katherine looked confused and momentarily dropped her guard.

"Another baby!" She cried in pain. "It's coming!"

"Where do you think you're going?!" Mysterion growled as he knocked the Gua doctor down and dragged him back towards the group by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you want from me?" The doctor whined in defeat. "You've already destroyed everything. It would take years to rebuild our army to take this planet."

Katherine grabbed the doctor by his tie and threatened to empty the salt shaker in his eyes. "Is there away to get that baby out safely and destroy Mabus?"

The other Freedom Pals backed away from Katherine who had control of the situation.

"T-the orbs." The doctor pointed at a small metallic orb sitting on his desk.

"What's the point of the orbs doc?" Katherine demanded answers. She'd already unscrewed the lid on the salt shaker.

"His life force can be transferred into that orb." The doctor explained how it worked. It was the safest way to get rid of Mabus without hurting the mayor or the baby.

"Please just do something!" She wailed. She couldn't take the labour pains much longer.

"Get the baby out!" Katherine demanded. The doctor screamed in agony when she firmly pressed salt into his skin.

"Alright! Alright!" The doctor yielded. "You win!"

XXXX

"You're not going to take this child are you?!" She panicked. She couldn't stand it as she was ordered to push.

"You better fucking not!" Katherine had the orb ready to transfer Mabus's life force into.

The doctor sighed in defeat. He was loyal to Mabus but he knew better than to mess with Katherine. During the birth the Freedom Pals had found President Garrison, remaining secret service agents, Annie, Alexander, Keisha and her grandchildren along with Yates and the other officers in a cell they forgot to check during Katherine's rampage.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked when he noticed she was giving birth.

"Don't worry." Katherine showed Alexander the little metallic orb. "Mabus doesn't get to keep this vessel."

"Please! You can't take him!" Fear overwhelmed her. She didn't trust the Gua doctor delivering her child.

"Step aside asshole!" Keisha volunteered to take over the delivery. The cops surrounded the Gua doctor so he couldn't escape.

"We still need you jackass!" Katherine snapped. "You're the only one who knows how the transfer works."

"We need to get out of here." Mysterion notice smoke and flames in the next room.

"One more push." Keisha urged her to push even though she didn't think she could do it. "I can see it."

XXXX

It happened so quickly. A baby boy was born wailing. Katherine and the Freedom Pals urged the Gua doctor to transfer Mabus's life force into the metallic orb. The building was burning around them. Metal beams creaked as the bunker started to collapse. Once Keisha cut the umbilical cord they had to run.

"Jesus Christ!" Wonder Tweak panicked as they tried to find the exit. "How do we get out of here?"

"I guess you're still useful." Katherine dragged the Gua doctor along with them since he was the only one that knew the way out.

"Help me!" She couldn't run. She was weak from another possession, accelerated pregnancy and the birth. She struggled to climb the hill leading to the woods just outside the bunker they were imprisoned in.

Keisha took the baby and Barbrady scooped her up and carried her to the top of the hill. They stopped to watch the bunker burn.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Mysterion growled as the Freedom Pals surrounded the doctor as he was trying to escape with the orb.

"What do we do with him?" Captain Diabetes asked.

Katherine clenched her fists as skeletal arms emerged from the ground. "Have you heard of the abyss?"

The doctor's face turned pale and he tried to run. Still loyal to Mabus and clutching the orb. The skeletal arms wrapped around his ankles and took the orb from him. He screamed as they dragged him through a portal and deep into the abyss taking the orb and Mabus's life force with them.

"What?" Katherine shrugged when they regarded her with shock.

"H-he's not possessed." She checked her baby when Keisha handed him back to her. He was a Gua hybrid and probably the purist of the hybrids. She'd started to cry tears of relief as she cradled the newborn. She reached out to Katherine who kept her distance from the group considering they were afraid of her. "You saved him."

"What's his name?" Katherine asked when she worked up the nerve to hug her.

"Cameron." She gave the baby to Katherine to hold. "You saved your little brother."


End file.
